


Keep us alive

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Если весь мир идёт на тебя войной. Если жизнь сломана поперёк. Просто помоги другому, и тебе воздастся сторицей.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Осколок первый. Суицидничек

**Author's Note:**

> «Иногда самые большие подарки судьбы завёрнуты в дикие проблемы. Иногда для того, чтобы ты, дурачок, не загордился и не решил вдруг, что выбил себе какие-то привилегии и гарантии, тебя ставят поближе посмотреть, как на твоих глазах горит всё, что ты много лет строил и лелеял. Иногда – нет, часто – жизнь гораздо больше знает о живущем её, чем он сам: что ему действительно нужно, что его очистит, что вдохновит, что направит». Вера Полозкова, @bolshe_nikogda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. ОСКОЛКИ ПРОШЛОГО

_— Вж-ж-ж, — сказал пятнадцатилетний «Форд Фокус». — Ж-ж-ж. Ж, — и зажёг на панели приборов значок аккумулятора.  
— Да блин горелый, заводись ты! — Ал снова повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Бывало такое, что поначалу автомобиль козлил, однако со второго-третьего раза всё-таки соглашался сотрудничать. Увы, сегодня у проблем с запуском была более объективная причина, чем капризный характер «старого пылесоса», как невежливо обозвал его предыдущий хозяин. Правда, уже после продажи.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — Ал растерянно потёр щёку. В красках припомнил вчерашний вечер: как поймал «зелёную волну» от самой работы, как удачно запарковался на последнее свободное место во дворе, как вышел из машины, насвистывая что-то похожее на «Shut your mouth», как «форд» любезно подсвечивал ему фарами дорогу до самого подъезда.  
— Ах, х-холера!  
Ну да, конечно. Если оставить ближний свет включенным на всю ночь, то даже от нового автомобиля глупо ждать, что утром он заведётся с полоборота.  
— И что мне теперь делать? — риторически вопросил Ал мироздание. Бросил взгляд на экран смартфона — до начала рабочего дня оставалось чуть больше часа. Достаточно, чтобы доехать на машине, и в обрез, если добираться на автобусе.  
— Угу, можно подумать, у меня есть варианты.  
Сердитый Ал выбрался из «форда» в пахнущий сыростью и выхлопными газами полумрак хмурого ноябрьского утра. Закрыл машину, поднял воротник слишком лёгкой для конца осени куртки и тоскливо посмотрел в затянутое тучами небо. Солнца сегодня можно было опять не ждать; хорошо, если без дождя обойдётся. Ал подумал о давным-давно сломанном зонте, со вздохом сунул руки в неглубокие карманы и, ссутулившись, потопал на остановку._

_Счастливым автовладельцем он стал всего год назад, но, оказывается, успел забыть, что такое поездки на общественном транспорте в часы пик. Хмурые, невыспавшиеся люди, ёжась и втягивая головы в плечи, серой неприветливой массой толпились в парковочном «кармане». Набитые под завязку автобусы подползали вразвалочку, громко материли друг друга сигналами, и втиснуться хотя бы куда-нибудь виделось миссией из разряда невыполнимых. Алу почти сразу оттоптали начищенные перед выходом ботинки, а какой-то альтернативно одарённый гражданин едва не прожёг ему сигаретой рукав куртки. Наконец, случайная флуктуация вынесла Ала под самую дверь только затормозившего «ЛиАЗа». Он мазнул глазами по номеру маршрута — сто тринадцать, сойдёт на безрыбье — и заглянул в раскрывшееся чрево стального Левиафана.  
Позже Ал пытался убедить себя, что при таком освещении и за такое короткое время просто невозможно было узнать стоявшего на верхней ступеньке человека. Ну, сколько они смотрели друг на друга — две секунды, три? Вот-вот. А потом Ала оттёрли в сторону, и как он не вытягивал шею, как не старался пробиться назад — всё безрезультатно. Автобус закрыл двери и уехал, на прощание обдав остановку клубами чёрного вонючего дыма. А зашедшийся в приступе кашля менеджер Ал Заливин вдруг ярко вспомнил себя первокурсником Саней, который зимой и летом носил одну пару кроссовок и считал на редкость удачным тот день, когда удавалось проехать «зайцем»._

***

— Эй, Санёк! — Саню невежливо потрясли за плечо. — Займи полтинник.  
— Иди на хуй, я сплю, — пробормотал Саня и перевернулся на другой бок.  
— Да ладно, Сань, — Матерная отповедь не остановила настырного просителя. — Что тебе, жалко что ли?  
Саня сделал вид, что он труп, а трупы не разговаривают.  
— Ну, Санёк, — Его снова встряхнули. — Займи — трубы горят, что пиздец.  
Саня разлепил веки и злобно посмотрел на неопохмелённого соседа Витьку.  
— Витя, — внятно сказал он. — Повторяю, иди на хуй. Нет у меня лишних бабок тебе на пиво.  
Витька обиженно засопел и исчез из поля зрения. Зато в этом самом поле появились настенные часы, показывавшие половину одиннадцатого. Весь сон с Сани как рукой сняло.  
— Ах, х-холера!

Вчера он пришёл со смены усталый, как собака, полчаса формально посидел с бухающими на кухне соседями и завалился спать прямо в одежде. Сегодня это сберегло ему драгоценные минуты: не умываясь, даже в сортир не заскочив, Саня сдёрнул с вешалки куртку и безразмерную торбу, в которой таскал абсолютно весь университетский скарб, сунул ноги в разношенные до состояния лаптей кроссовки и выскочил из квартиры.  
На улице было мерзко и холодно — ноябрь, чтоб его, — с неба сыпалась какая-то дрянь, однако Саня, спринтером добежавший до остановки и едва ли не рыбкой запрыгнувший в закрывающиеся двери автобуса, не обратил на погоду никакого внимания.  
— Передаём за проезд! — воззвала кондуктор, начиная обход салона. Саня молниеносно сделал вид, что к нему это не относится. Людей в автобус набилось порядочно, поэтому оставался шанс проехать до конечной безбилетником.  
— Молодой человек, за проезд!  
Саня скрипнул зубами и отдал пригоршню монет. Вот холера, а он так надеялся подкрепиться между парами чем-то посытнее пустого чая. Теперь придётся до вечера жить сигаретами и мечтами о припрятанном от соседей по квартире «Дошираке». Саня мрачно уставился в окно, за которым проплывали панельные «скворечники» спального района. Каждый день он тратился на автобус: или ехал на занятия в центр, или на работу — вообще через весь город и часто с пересадкой. Да если бы он знал, что вместо «Копейки» в доме неподалёку, где, собственно, висело объявление о вакансии продавца, его запихнут в новый магазин у чёрта на куличках, то хрен бы согласился и на обещанные золотые горы «серого» оклада, и на график «два через два» с возможностью перепрашиваться, и даже на халявные обеды из нераспроданной выпечки с безлимитным чаем. Нашёл бы что-нибудь другое, не безрукий всё-таки. А теперь он слишком крепко завязан на зарплату, и если не выгорит со стипендией в следующем семестре… Тут водитель автобуса решил внести свою лепту в настроение пассажиров, прибавив звук на магнитоле. Салон огласило мяуканье Юры Шатунова про белые розы, и Саня не сдержал гримасу отвращения. Заткнуть бы уши плейером, да верный «Walkman» почил в бозе ещё в прошлый четверг, а денег на ремонт, естественно, не было. Деньги, деньги, деньги — вечная головная боль, вечный дефицит. Саня до хруста стиснул челюсти. Ничего-ничего, он обязательно выкарабкается и всем им покажет. Всем: начиная от мажориков с юридического, поглядывавших на студента физтеха, как на вечного лоха, и заканчивая родителями, от которых после переезда в райцентр полгода назад он не получил не то что рубля — сраного доброго слова.  
— Не дождётесь, — зло бормотал Саня, спрыгивая с подножки автобуса на остановке с говорящим названием «Университетская». — Хрен вам, не дождётесь.  
Потому что у него был чёткий план: сначала поступить куда угодно, но очно и на бюджет, потом найти работу, потом добиться повышенной стипендии, потом чутка выдохнуть и посмотреть, что можно сделать с получением комнаты в общежитии и переводом на специальность, более близкой к профессии мечты, чем ядерная физика. А мечтал Саня работать программистом, и это было далеко не последней причиной, заставившей его мчаться на учёбу, теряя кроссовки. Ведь первыми двумя парами в этот сумбурно начавшийся понедельник стояли лабораторные по информатике, на которых Санина группа должна была сдавать итоговый отчёт с решением пятидесяти задачек на Турбо Паскале. Вела предмет тётка умная, но стервозная до крайности, и сдать ей работу с первого раза считалось редкой удачей. Тем не менее Саня серьёзно рассчитывал на успех — все задачи он прорешал сам, а файл с оформленным по всем правилам отчётом подготовил три дня назад, задержавшись после занятий в аудитории информатики. Не успел только распечатать — «стекляшка» с принтером в вестибюле оказалась уже закрыта. Поэтому сейчас Саня болидом пронёсся через турникет на входе в корпус, мгновенно оценил столпотворение вокруг «стекляшки» и рванул на третий этаж. Там, рядом с деканатом, находилась ещё одна копировальная комната, в которой сейчас, по счастливому совпадению, не было никого, кроме девушки-лаборанта. Девушка Сане нравилась за сходство с Тарьей Турунен*, и если бы не утекающие сквозь пальцы минуты до звонка, он бы обязательно сказал ей давно придуманный комплимент. К сожалению, в очередной раз ему пришлось ограничиться банальным «Распечатать можно?».  
— Чёрные чернила закончились, — с интонациями задолбавшегося автоответчика ответила не-Тарья. — Могу распечатать тёмно-синими, или иди в вестибюль.  
— Там народу тьма, а мне срочно надо, — вздохнул Саня и протянул флешку. — Давай тёмно-синими, вдруг прокатит.

Самое поразительное, что действительно прокатило. Конечно, информатичка покривила губы на цвет чернил, однако придралась не к ним, а к канцелярской скрепке на отчёте. Саня резвым кабанчиком метнулся в деканат, сделал сиротское лицо и попросил степлер. Через пять минут перед информатичкой вновь лежал его отчёт, теперь сшитый как требовалось. Преподаватель для проформы полистала странички и поставила к себе в тетрадку драгоценный плюсик напротив Саниной фамилии.  
— А вы что, совсем ничего не спросите? — опасно уточнил Саня.  
— Иди, Заливин, — отмахнулась информатичка. — Я знаю, что ты всё знаешь.  
Слышать такое было так же приятно, как стрескать сковородку жареной картошки, щедро поливая её кетчупом и запивая ледяным пивом. Нет, ещё приятнее. Саня расплылся в довольной лыбе, сказал «До свидания» и резво свинтил из кабинета.  
Удачную сдачу стоило обмыть, пусть даже и чаем, однако на полпути к буфету Саню посетила некая светлая мысль. И вместо того, чтобы обмануть урчащий желудок тёплой водичкой и отправиться высиживать оставшиеся полторы лабораторные пары в библиотеке, решая домашку по матану, он вышел на университетское крыльцо. Закурил, прислонившись к облупленной колонне, и снова всё обдумал. Действительно, после информатики стояла лекция по русскому — бесполезнейшему, по мнению Сани, из предметов на технической специальности. К тому же, на ней никогда не отмечали посещаемость. Саня погасил окурок и метким броском отправил его в каменную урну у входа. Значит, решено. Он вернётся на съёмную квартиру, пообедает, отоспится и, может быть, сделает что-нибудь по учёбе. Или не сделает, а отдохнёт мозгами в компании вернувшихся из универа соседей. Надо же и расслабляться иногда. На этом жизнеутверждающем соображении Саня бодро сбежал по ступенькам с крыльца и заторопился на остановку — вдалеке как раз показался автобус с нужным ему номером.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась заперта изнутри на не открывающуюся ключом задвижку. Саня позвонил один раз. Второй. Нажал на кнопку звонка и медленно сосчитал до двадцати. Со всей злости саданул по двери ногой. Результат был одинаковый: ноль реакции. Зато на грохот выглянула соседка из противоположной квартиры.  
— Чего шумишь? А ну, иди отсюда, пока полицию не вызвала!  
— Я здесь живу, — попытался объяснить Саня.  
— Там разберутся, кто где живёт, — отрезала соседка. — Иди быстро!  
Пришлось уходить или хотя бы создать видимость, что ушёл. Саня спустился на пару пролётов, закурил под высоким грязным окошком и крепко задумался.  
Судя по всему, Витёк где-то раздобыл бабла на опохмел и доопохмелялся до кондиции бревна. Теперь можно хоть дверь, хоть святых выносить — всё равно не очухается.  
— Х-холера, — ругнулся Саня. Знал бы, остался бы в универе. А теперь куда? На коврике под дверью сидеть, матан решать, пока мнительная соседка ментов не вызовет?  
Или не на коврике.  
Сегодня у Сани определённо был день светлых мыслей. Да, ведущую на крышу лестницу на техническом этаже сложно было назвать удобным местом для транспонирования матриц, но зато там Саня точно никому бы не мозолил глаза. Главное, не привлекая внимания пробраться обратно на девятый к покрашенной в грязно-зелёный цвет стальной двери, перекрывавшей проход наверх. Брутальный амбарный замок на ней давно висел чисто для видимости.

В последних числах августа, волею судеб и раздела «Сдаю» местной газеты, четверо студентов сделались жильцами угловой однушки на последнем этаже панельного девятиэтажного дома. Новоселье отмечали с размахом, и после пятой полторашки «Жигулёвского» Витёк — первогодка с эконома — вспомнил, как в нежном двенадцатилетнем возрасте лазил на крышу своей «хрущёвки». К концу шестой полторашки Витькина ностальгия стала непреодолимой, да и у его собутыльников бродивший в крови алкоголь потребовал приключений. Так что на предложение повторить подвиг — зря они, что ли, на девятом живут? — пятикурсник физтеха Игорь кивнул: конечно, не зря, а его одногруппник Лёха молча достал из кармана многофункциональный швейцарский нож. И пока Саня стоял на стрёме, он этим ножом сначала играючи вскрыл замок двери, ведущей на технический этаж, а потом открутил гайки на жестяном щите, который закрывал непосредственный выход на крышу. С тех пор, пока позволяла погода, четвёрка студиозусов частенько выбиралась покурить на высоте. Без спиртного, хотя Витёк регулярно предлагал детально повторить первый поход. Однако у его товарищей инстинкт самосохранения больше сбоев не давал.  
— Витя, ты ж сам в прошлый раз оттуда чуть не слетел, — рассудительно говорил Игорь.  
— И контору чуть не попалили, — прибавлял Лёха. Витёк кивал, соглашаясь, но ровно до следующей пьянки.  
Так продолжалось, пока не пришёл октябрь. Задождил, задул холодными ветрами и совершенно отбил желание соваться курить дальше форточки на кухне. Вообще говоря, сегодняшняя погода тоже мало располагала к прогулкам на верхотуре, только разве мог Саня хотя бы одним глазком не выглянуть наружу? Конечно, не мог. Так что забравшись на технический этаж он пристроил торбу рядом с лестницей, открутил пальцами легко наживлённые гайки и вылез на крышу.

Мокрый рубероид, местами вздувшийся от жары и потрескавшийся от мороза, чернел как новый. Тут и там торчали стальные скелеты антенн, удерживаемые металлическими стропами. К надписям «Ваня лох», «Катька дура» и хрестоматийному «Цой жив» на широких вентиляционных трубах добавилось корявое сердце с многозначными «Л+А». Ого, подумал Саня, оказывается, не мы одни такие умные, кто смог протоптать сюда дорожку. Он подошел к краю крыши и бестрепетно опёрся ногой о низкую металлическую оградку. Страх высоты у него отсутствовал напрочь, чем он не единожды бравировал перед соседями. И пускай сейчас некому было сказать с плохо скрываемой завистью «Санёк, не выпендривайся» — Сане, кроме удовольствия от собственной крутости, нравилось ощущение, будто он птицей парит на пронизывающем северном ветру над унылой серостью спального района. Как у «Нау»: «Воздух выдержит только тех, кто верит в себя». А Саня в себя верил крепко, иначе пришлось бы вспоминать другую песню, от нелюбимой «Машины времени» про «он взлетел, бла-бла-бла, только не вверх, а вниз».  
— Не дождётесь, — сжав кулаки, снова повторил Саня свою спасительную мантру. Настроение свысока разглядывать городские оттенки серого пропало напрочь, и крыша из символа горделивой свободы превратилась в мокрое, холодное и чрезвычайно неуютное место. Ну, и холера с ней! Саня с силой оттолкнулся от оградки, делая шаг назад.  
Совершенно не подумав о том, что психовать, стоя на краю пропасти — не самое умное поведение. И о том, что за годы, прошедшие с постройки дома, перила из «уголка», на которых он решил выместить раздражение, откровенно проржавели, а бетон в основаниях столбиков заграждения качественно раскрошился. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы остаться надёжной опорой, оградка вдруг с обиженным скрежетом пошла вниз. Саня инстинктивно взмахнул руками, ловя равновесие, но затёртые подошвы кроссовок некстати заскользили по мокрому рубероиду. От случайно брошенного вниз взгляда закружилась голова, и всё это вряд ли бы закончилось благополучно, если б горе-руфера вдруг не ухватили за шкирку и не рванули назад. Саня с размаху шлёпнулся на задницу, по-рыбьи глотая ртом воздух, однако долго рассиживаться ему не позволили. Невесть откуда появившийся бомжеватого вида мужик в тёмном ватнике сгрёб его за грудки и как тряпичную куклу вздёрнул на ноги. Прямо перед Саниным лицом оказалась заросшая неопрятной грязно-серой бородой злющая физиономия, на которой совершенно чужеродно смотрелись яркие разномастные глаза — синий и карий.  
— Ты откуда такой вылез, а, суицидничек?  
В нос ударил запах крепкого перегара.  
— Оттуда, — проблеял Саня и честно мотнул головой в сторону остававшегося открытым выхода на технический этаж. О том, что можно соврать или промолчать, он не сообразил.  
— Оттуда, значит, — мужик посмотрел в указанном направлении. — Тогда идём.  
Он волоком подтащил спотыкающегося Саню к чернеющему проёму и едва ли не пинком отправил его вниз по лестнице с напутствием: — Ещё раз тут увижу — выпорю как сидорову козу.  
Отрывисто грохнул стальной щит, словно точку поставил. До чёртиков перепуганный Саня на автопилоте цапнул торбу, скатился на девятый этаж и, не думая о конспирации, шумно захлопнул стальную дверь. Трясущимися руками далеко не с первой попытки вдел замок в металлические «ушки».  
— Эй, что тут у тебя происходит?  
От неожиданно раздавшегося за спиной голоса у Сани дёрнулась рука, и замок сухо щёлкнул. Открытого хода наверх больше не было, да и холера бы с ним. Саня обернулся, не зная, что врать, если это окажется вредная соседка, но к счастью, позади стоял вернувшийся с учёбы Лёха.  
— Да так, — Вязкая слюна никак не хотела нормально проглатываться. — Покурить вылазил.  
— Экстремал ты, Санёк, — с некоторым осуждением покачал головой Лёха. — Домой идёшь?  
— Ага.

Как ни удивительно, но Витёк открыл после первого же звонка. Проспался, х-холера такая, думал Саня, сердито скидывая кроссовки. Чтоб тебе полчаса назад не проспаться, а?  
Пока мыли руки и переодевались в домашнее, выяснилось, что Лёха получил из дома передачу с продуктами.  
— Готовить кто со мной будет? — спросил он, разбирая сумку.  
— Я! — тут же вызвался Витёк.  
— Я пас, — Даже предложение поесть нормальной еды не смогло вернуть Сане убитый крышей аппетит. — Чайку попью.  
— Что, не сдал свои лабы? — с сочувствием поинтересовался Лёха, выгружая на кухонный стол лук, морковь и пачку гречки. — Витя, давай картофаном занимайся.  
— Ага, — Витёк высыпал весь кулёк картошки в раковину. — Жарить будем?  
— Не, суп варить. Так что ты штук пять почисти, а остальное на потом оставь.  
— Угу.  
Торопыга Витька принялся складывать лишние клубни обратно, Лёха полез по кухонным ящикам искать второй нож, и ни один из них не заметил, что заданный Сане вопрос так и остался без ответа.

Вот холера, надо ж было настолько пересрать, думал Саня, сидя на подоконнике и грея руки о чашку с чаем. Повезло, что тот бомжара тоже зачем-то оказался на крыше. Выпороть грозился — ха! Нашёл дурака. Да Саню теперь туда на аркане не затянешь. Всё, отлазился по верхотурам, и хорошо, если не до конца жизни. Суицидничек, блин горелый. Это Саня-то, который, уезжая летом из родного города под осязаемое, но спасибо что молчаливое, неодобрение родителей, дал себе страшную клятву: чтобы ни случилось, он будет жить. И ещё плюнет на могилы тех, кто надеется на обратное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Та́рья Со́йле Су́санна Ту́рунен Кабу́ли (фин. Tarja Soile Susanna Turunen Cabuli; род. 17 августа 1977, деревня Пухос, близ Китеэ, Финляндия) — финская рок-певица, пианистка, композитор, бывшая вокалистка симфоник-метал-группы Nightwish.


	2. Осколок второй. Кража

_На работу он, естественно, опоздал, за что получил от руководителя подразделения короткий, но ёмкий выговор, увенчанный фразой о возможных денежных санкциях в этом месяце. К последнему погружённый в свои мысли Ал отнёсся возмутительно равнодушно, и воспитательный посыл выволочки пропал втуне.  
После директорской планёрки настала очередь короткой оперативки с тремя непосредственными подчинёнными менеджера Заливина: Аней, Асей и Антоном. Иногда Ал думал, что начальство развлекалось, подбирая сотрудников по алфавиту, иногда — что это какой-то тайный психологический эксперимент. Иначе как можно было собрать команду из Попрыгуньи-Стрекозы, кота Матроскина и ослика Иа-Иа, а руководить ими поставить зелёнейшего управленца-неофита? Оставалось лишь удивляться, что вся эта шайка-лейка до сих пор не только не разругалась вдрызг, но даже умудрялась что-то продавать. Вот и сейчас Ал слушал отчёты подчинённых за вчерашний день и едва сдерживался, чтобы не поморщиться, как от зубной боли. Впрочем, вслух он всех похвалил, раздал задания и отпустил разношёрстную команду трудиться с миром. Потом сделал себе крепкий кофе и открыл на ноутбуке файл с недоделанным вчера планом работ на следующий месяц. Положил пальцы на клавиатуру — на чём он там остановился? — да так и замер. В голове вместо правильных мыслей о работе каруселью крутилась всякая ерунда: обознался? нет? а если завтра поймать этот же автобус? да ну, такая толпа, они почти наверняка разминутся. Ал потряс головой и заставил себя вернуться к нужному, но невыносимо скучному бумажкопроизводству._

_Близилось время обеда, однако войти в привычный рабочий ритм никак не удавалось.  
— Александр, с вами всё в порядке? — понизив голос, спросила секретарь руководителя Инга. Ал рефлекторно вздрогнул, услышав ненавистное полное имя, и поднял на неё недоумённый взгляд. А потом понял, что уже пять минут читает единственную страницу принесённого ею распоряжения.  
— Да, извините, сейчас, — он снова вперился в бумагу и наконец разобрал смысл написанного. Очередное закручивание гаек — уведомление о том, что отныне все телефонные разговоры с клиентами будут фиксироваться. Ну и на здоровье. Ал расписался на оборотной стороне листа, что ознакомлен.  
— В пять вечера тренинг, вы помните? — Инга забрала документ.  
— Да, да. Спасибо.  
— И вы единственный, кто не сдал квартальный отчёт.  
Х-холера!  
— До конца дня обязательно отдам.  
Инга кивнула, пошла в следующий отдел, а Ал, ругая себя на чём свет стоит, открыл «рыбу» нужного документа. Бодро застучал по клавишам, но вскоре опять отвлёкся, в несчётный раз пережёвывая одни и те же мысли._

_И всё-таки, как бы проверить, обознался он или нет? Договориться, что завтра придёт попозже, и подежурить утром на остановке? Ха, да с таким же успехом они могут столкнуться прямо на улице, когда Ал будет идти с работы. Или в старой доброй «Копейке», куда обязательно надо зайти — в холодильнике ещё вчера таракан повесился. На последнем соображении Ал криво ухмыльнулся. Да, скорее всего они встретятся именно у кассы._

***

Самым лучшим днём месяца был, несомненно, день зарплаты. Саня переложил из конверта в бумажник пять новеньких, хрустких тысячных купюр. Теперь у него было, чем отдать свою часть платы за квартиру, а если всё как следует рассчитать, то можно даже устроить себе выходной и выбраться на какую-нибудь рок-тусовку. Тем более, что уже через несколько недель его ждёт стипендия — повышенная, смертным боем отвоёванная у придирчивых преподов. Да, два экзамена из четырёх ему поставили «автоматом», но оставшиеся всё равно пришлось учить. А поскольку во время сессии Саня вкалывал без выходных, то учил он на работе и в автобусах, и сдал больше благодаря везению да шпаргалкам девчонок-одногруппниц. Однако самой сложной для него, внезапно, оказалась зачётная неделя в конце декабря. И всё из-за физкультуры, на которую работающий студент благополучно забил со второго занятия. Пропуски пришлось отрабатывать километрами бега по заснеженному стадиону, плюс сдача нормативов; после «пистолетиков», например, Саня три дня передвигался по лестницам, как на протезах. Правда, закончилась отработка неожиданно хорошо: глядя на время, за которое штрафник преодолел длинную дистанцию, физручка сказала: — А ты неплохо бегаешь. Хочешь за факультет выступать?  
Задыхающийся, с разламывающимся от боли боком Саня больше всего хотел нецензурно послать стерву-преподавателя. Однако благоразумие взяло верх.  
— Можно, — кивнул он. — За зачёты «автоматом».  
— Нахал, — хмыкнула физручка. — Ладно, будут тебе зачёты. Готовься к спартакиаде в апреле.  
До апреля было далеко, и Саня попросту выкинул уговор из головы. Разберётся, когда доживёт.

Пока же он дожил только до начала зимних каникул, в которые собирался продолжать стахановский труд, и полученная сегодня сумма мотивировала к этому лучше всего. Саня физически чувствовал, как бумажник греет ему замерзающий на крещенском морозе бок. «Может, фиг с ним, с выходным? — думал он, огибая по протоптанной дорожке очередной сугроб. — Может, отложить, сколько получится, и к июню всё-таки взять в кредит ноутбук?» Соображение о том, что лучше бы на появившиеся свободные деньги купить нормальную зимнюю обувь, не пришло ему на ум, даже когда он приплясывал от холода на остановке в ожидании своей маршрутки. Наконец из-за поворота показался вонючий раздолбанный «пазик» с нужным номером. Сквозь мутные стёкла можно было разглядеть, что люди в нём уже стоят, так что Саня морально приготовился всю дорогу висеть на поручне. Однако ему повезло: сходившие пассажиры освободили несколько мест, и Саня, не будь разиней, тут же плюхнулся на ближайшее. В ноги дуло тёплым воздухом из печки, ехать было далеко, и отогревшийся Саня не заметил, как задремал под мерное покачивание автобуса. Снился ему огромный магазин электроники с бесконечными стеллажами, ломящимися от последних моделей ноутбуков. Саня неторопливо шёл вдоль них в окружении девушек-консультантов — гурий этого потребительского рая, — придирчиво выбирая ноут своей мечты. Он уже почти определился, как вдруг одна из девушек сказала грубым, прокуренным голосом: — Молодой человек, конечная.  
«Какая конечная? — хотел возмутиться Саня. — Я у вас технику покупаю или где?» — но тут его тряхнули за плечо.  
— Молодой человек, на выход. Автобус дальше не идёт.  
Пришлось просыпаться.

После тепла салона уличный мороз показался совсем уж жестоким. «Пазик» равнодушно закрыл за Саней двери и поехал отдыхать на стоянку. Теперь, чтобы вернуться из пригородных ебеней к огням большого города, надо было ждать следующий. Скукожившийся Саня тоскливо осмотрелся по сторонам: ни людей, ни машин, только редкие огоньки в окнах панельных «свечек» да на одной из них знакомый светящийся логотип с копеечной монеткой. Который напомнил, что с одной стороны, в последний раз Саня ел часов этак шесть назад, а с другой, что нынче он богат, как бей. Значит, можно сначала подкрепиться, а уже потом, на сытый желудок, отбивать чечётку на снегу. Организм голодным урчанием выразил плану полнейшее одобрение, и Саня бодро поскакал к магазину.  
В «Копейке» было тепло и светло, хотя почему-то пованивало канализацией. Полки с молочкой и хлебом зияли пустотами распроданного товара, но сдобную плюшку и бутылку кефира Саня себе нашёл. Присовокупил к ним куриный «Биг Ланч» — поужинать на квартире — и встал в хвост небольшой очереди к кассе. Пока замотанная девушка пробивала товар стоявшей впереди бабульке, Саня сунул руку в карман джинсов за бумажником и похолодел. Бумажника не было. Саня суетливо принялся проверять остальные карманы — может, просто в автобусе запихнул не туда?  
— Молодой человек, выкладывайте товар на ленту! — в голосе кассира звучало раздражение конца двенадцатичасовой смены.  
— Э-э-э, я сейчас, то есть потом, извините, — Саня поспешно ретировался от кассы, уступая место следующему покупателю. Отошёл к стеллажам, поставил корзину на пол и ещё раз всё перепроверил — пусто. Ни бумажника, ни мобилы — наверняка вытащили, пока он дрых в автобусе. Остекленевшим взглядом Саня уставился на оставшуюся у него наличность — жалкие копейки, которых не хватало даже на обратную дорогу. Он буквально остался нищим, хоть с протянутой рукой иди. Волна ледяного ужаса тошнотой подкатила к горлу, перекрывая дыхание. Позор был неминуем, но внезапно совсем рядом раздался страшный грохот. Саня подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и паническая атака умерла в зародыше.  
Благодарить за экстренную терапию следовало развозившего товар паренька в жилетке с логотипом «Копейки». Он не сумел сманеврировать в узком проходе и зацепил стоявшую возле касс стойку с жвачками, шоколадками и прочей съестной мелочёвкой. Стойка, соответственно, обрушилась, мелочёвка — раскатилась. Теперь налажавший парень пытался как можно быстрее — пока не заметил директор магазина — вернуть всё на места. На помощь ему уже спешил усатый охранник, и даже девушка-кассир, нарушив инструкцию, тоже вышла из-за кассы. Саня по привычке кинулся помогать, поднял несколько «Сникерсов» и вдруг увидел во всей этой ситуации _возможность_. В самом деле, отстранённо подумал он, до меня сейчас никому нет дела. Я здесь впервые и вряд ли когда-либо появлюсь снова, поэтому на камеры видеонаблюдения можно забить. Так что мешает сунуть эти несчастные шоколадки в карман и по-тихому слинять? Тогда у меня будет какая-никакая, но еда — как раз чтобы хватило сил добрести до центра на своих двоих. Не спуская глаз с суеты у кассы, Саня медленно повёл руку к карману.  
— Помочь решил? — Запястье словно тисками сжали, и «Сникерсы» упали обратно на пол. — Благородно, но не стоит. Там и без тебя помогателей достаточно.  
Болезненный захват тут же исчез. Саня резко развернулся — и как на нож напоролся на острый взгляд разноцветных глаз. Карего и синего.

Он очень старался забыть историю с крышей, только разве такое забудешь? И, конечно же, мгновенно узнал этого человека, может быть даже раньше, чем увидел, — по одному голосу. Человек, кстати, Саню тоже вспомнил, свёл на переносице тёмные брови: — Суицидничек? Ты здесь откуда?  
Это было уже чересчур. Как ошпаренный, Саня вылетел из магазина и, поскальзываясь на утоптанном снегу, со всех ног помчался к остановке. Запрыгнуть в автобус, уговорить тётку-кондуктора, чтобы разрешила проехать «зайцем», и больше никогда не садиться на пригородные маршруты. Потому что такого жгучего стыда он не испытывал ещё ни разу за восемнадцать лет своей жизни.

На остановке было темно и пусто. Ни пассажиров, ни автобусов, только мороз, кругляшок луны в небе и сугробы искристого снега на земле. Минут через пять притопываний и подпрыгиваний Саня начал дополнительно выбивать ритм зубами.  
— Эй, пацанчик, закурить не найдётся?  
Контрольный выстрел. Холера, как же он скрип снега за спиной не услышал?  
Адреналин согрел получше стакана глинтвейна. Саня перестал выплясывать на снегу и развернулся к говорившему. М-да, двое на одного — дрянной расклад, но побрыкаться можно.  
Он смерил подошедших ледяным — под стать сезону — взглядом и процедил: — Для тебя нет.  
— Ты чё такой дерзкий? — подал голос второй гопник. На его шапке-«пидорке» белела крупная надпись «Adidas», поэтому про себя Саня так его и окрестил. — Чё, зубы казённые?  
— Нет, «крыша» надёжная, — По прошлому опыту Саня знал, что гопота — как шакалы. Почувствуют слабину — загрызут, почувствуют силу — отступят, огрызаясь.  
— Ну, и чё у тебя за «крыша»? — осклабился первый гопник.  
Действительно, что же у него за «крыша»? Саня вдруг ясно увидел давешнего бородатого мужика в ватнике. Со взглядом острым, как… Саня скрестил руки на груди и высокомерно бросил:  
— Про Бритву слыхал?  
— Про кого? Бритого?  
— Ты смотри, при нём такое не брякни, — с фальшивой заботой посоветовал Саня. — А то будешь без носа и ушей ходить. Как прошлый юморист.  
Кажется, гопники прониклись. По крайне мере, переглянулись они с сомнением.  
— Да ладно, не пизди, — неуверенно сказал «Адидас».  
Саня небрежно повёл плечами: — Хочешь проверить? Не вопрос, он как раз скоро подойти должен.  
После такой откровенной наглости гопники должны были либо свалить, либо упереться, и что делать в последнем случае, Саня представления не имел. Он затаил дыхание, умоляя о чуде, и чудо произошло.  
Скрип-скрип. Снег под размеренными, твёрдыми шагами. Скрип-скрип. Тёмная фигура вышла из-за павильона остановки. Скрип-скрип.  
— Что тут происходит?  
От интонации вопроса даже Сане стало не по себе, а гопники и вовсе прижухли.  
— Да вот, с пацанами общаюсь, — надо было доигрывать до конца. — Какие новости, Бритва?  
— Хорошие, — тяжело уронил Санин знакомец по крыше. Гопники непроизвольно попятились. — Закончил общаться?  
— Вроде да. Или у вас остались вопросы, пацаны?  
— Не, никаких вопросов, — замотал головой «Адидас», а его товарищ не менее истово закивал, подтверждая. — Мы пошли, ага?  
— Ага. Я вас найду, если что.  
У «пацанов» сделались такие лица, что Саня едва не расхохотался. Хорошая шутка получилась, даже жить чуточку веселее стало. Он с удовольствием наблюдал за поспешным отступлением неприятеля, а когда гопота скрылась из виду, «Бритва» уже обычным голосом спросил: — И что ты им рассказал?  
Чувство неловкости ведром воды погасило несколько истерическое веселье.  
— Что вы им уши и носы отрежете.  
— Бритвой?  
— Угу.  
— Суров.  
Саня не разобрал крылась ли за этим коротким словом насмешка или, наоборот, одобрение его смекалке. В любом случае развивать тему он не хотел.  
— Зачем вы за мной пошли?  
— Затем, что ты кое-что забыл, — «Бритва» вытащил из кармана ватника какой-то небольшой предмет и протянул его Сане. — Держи.  
В первый момент Саня решил, что это его бумажник, и даже успел обрадоваться, но потом разглядел батончик «Сникерса». Разочарование было убийственно велико.  
— Ничего я не забывал, — сердито буркнул он, заталкивая заледеневшие руки поглубже в карманы куртки.  
— То есть ты собирался нарушить уголовный кодекс из любви к искусству, а не по уважительной причине?  
Саню снова обожгло стыдом, и он разозлился ещё сильнее.  
— Вам-то какое дело?  
— Самое непосредственное. Перефразируя высказывание одного известного лётчика, «мы в ответе за тех, кому спасли жизнь».  
У Сани хватило ума не брякнуть что-нибудь вроде «Ничего вы мне не спасали!». Слишком близко к непоправимому был он там, на крыше. А если добавить к этому магазин и гопников, то надо вообще другое говорить.  
— Спасибо. Ну, за всё.  
Саня знал, как натужно это прозвучало, только поделать ничего не мог. Если верить родителям, правильно благодарить он никогда не умел.  
— На здоровье, — Удивительно, но «Бритва» принял его благодарность совершенно без претензий. — Так как, расскажешь, что у тебя случилось?  
Саня вдруг почувствовал себя таким усталым, будто снова отбегал по снегу десять километров отработки: — Зачем?  
— Может, смогу помочь.  
А что он, собственно, потеряет, рассказав?  
— У меня лопатник в автобусе украли. Со всеми деньгами — я сегодня зарплату получил. Ещё я жрать хочу и замёрз, как собака, а мне домой пешкодралом полночи добираться, — Саня замолчал. Холера, подумает ещё, будто он нарочно на жалость давит.  
По лицу «Бритвы» скользнуло непонятное выражение.  
— Жареную картошку будешь? — спросил он. Аккуратно, словно тонкий лёд ногой попробовал.  
Саня решил, что неправильно понял, и уточнил: — В смысле, картошку? Вы что, меня в гости приглашаете?  
— Приглашаю.  
Это очень походило на зачин какой-нибудь трешевой истории про маньяков, которыми малолетнего Саню любили потчевать родители. Ну и допотчевались до того, что к пубертату он приобрёл стойкое отвращение к подобным россказням. А тут вдруг вспомнил и, кажется, даже снова немного поверил.  
— Вы маньяк?  
Это был самый идиотский из всех возможных в такой ситуации вопросов.  
— Нет, — естественно, «Бритва» не признался. — Скорее уж дурак, но поверь, тебе от этого только польза.  
Польза, не польза — отказываться нужно было в любом случае. Саня переступил с ноги на ногу — а показалось, с деревяшки на деревяшку, — вздохнул, открыл рот и сказал: — Ладно, идёмте.  
Похоже, согласия «Бритва» не ждал. По крайне мере, вид у него на несколько секунд стал почти такой же растерянный, как у Сани, от нервотрёпки ляпнувшего прямо противоположное тому, что собирался. Они какое-то время молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом «Бритва» качнул головой — идём, мол, — и зашагал от остановки прочь. Ну, а Саня, соответственно, за ним.

Под ногами весело поскрипывал искристый снег, и под этот скрип Саня постепенно впадал в подобие транса. Голубоватый лунный свет придавал пейзажу сказочный вид, а тёмная фигура, шагающая справа и чуть впереди, казалась каким-то потусторонним проводником.  
— Слушай, давай познакомимся, наконец, — голос обернувшегося через плечо «Бритвы» разбил хрустальную скорлупу ирреальности. — Я Лён.  
Странное имя. Или погоняло? Холера, с кем же он всё-таки связался?  
— Я Саня. Нам как, далеко идти?  
— До тех пятиэтажек, — Лён коротко взмахнул рукой, показывая на огоньки в стороне от дороги. — Уже сворачиваем.  
Действительно, вбок от прочищенной автомобильной трассы сквозь снежную целину убегала узкая тропинка. Идти по ней пришлось гуськом, и чем ближе становились светящиеся окна домов, тем сильнее Саню одолевали сомнения. Куда он идёт и за кем? Может, развернуться пока не поздно, и бегом обратно, к остановке? Санины шаги становились всё медленнее и медленнее; когда же они вошли во двор кирпичной пятиэтажки и впереди замаячил чёрный провал крайнего подъезда, он остановился совсем.  
— Опять доводчик сломали, — недовольно пробормотал Лён. — Вот же шпанюки малолетние.  
Он вытащил из кармана фонарик, зажал его в зубах и принялся шаманить над подъездной дверью. А Саню эта заминка вдруг успокоила — ну, какой маньяк озаботится ремонтом доводчика, когда ведёт жертву на заклание? Поэтому на последний этаж он поднимался с более-менее спокойной душой и так же бестрепетно вошёл следом за Лёном в квартиру под номером восемьдесят три.

Первая Санина мысль-ощущение была: тепло! наконец-то, тепло! — и только потом он обратил внимание на то, куда, собственно, попал.  
Вешалка в прихожей представляла собой прибитую к стене деревяшку с обломанными крючками. На один из них Лён повесил ватник и выдал Сане короткие указания: — Ванная там, кухня там. Мой руки и приходи.  
— Хорошо, — слегка обалдело отозвался Саня. Потому что без ушанки, ватника и берцев Лён сразу перестал быть похожим на бомжа или тюремного «авторитета», превратившись, ну, например, в импозантного университетского препода. С заплетёнными в косицу полуседыми волосами, в застёгнутой на все пуговицы тёмной рубашке, брюках со стрелками и сером вязаном жилете. Глядя на него, Саня вдруг ясно осознал, что на правом носке у него приличных размеров дыра, а когда он в последний раз стирал свой балахон — вопрос трудный и не очень приятно пахнущий. К счастью, Лён не стал задерживаться в прихожей, позволив гостю хотя бы пригладить давно не стриженные и от того торчащие во все стороны волосы и перетянуть на подошву злосчастную дырку. Придав себе более-менее приличный вид, Саня вымыл руки в ванной, которую можно было свободно использовать, как декорацию к фильму ужасов, и перед тем, как зайти на кухню, сунул любопытный нос в соседнюю комнату. Подозрительно пустую: мебели в ней было — два платяных шкафа у одной стены и кресло-кровать у другой. Ни коврика на полу, ни занавески на окне, только люстра с четырьмя плафонами под потолком. Уснувшая было тревога снова зашевелилась в груди. Да ладно, может, он эту однушку снимает, постарался успокоить себя Саня. Недавно въехал, вот и не успел обжиться по-нормальному.  
Угу, конечно. На том свете сказочки рассказывать будешь.  
— Эй, картошка остынет!  
Саня встряхнулся.  
— Да, иду!  
Маньяк маньяком, а кушать ему хотелось до одури.

— Садись, — Лён указал нерешительно замершему в дверном проёме Сане на табурет между холодильником и колченогим обеденным столом. Внешний вид что стола, что табурета особого доверия не внушал, поэтому усаживался Саня с осторожностью. Подумал: спросить про квартиру или не нарываться? — однако определиться не успел. Потому что Лён поставил на стол целую сковороду золотистой! горячей! божественно ароматной! жареной картошки. Потом где-то треть от её переложил к себе в металлическую миску, а остальное придвинул к Сане.  
— Это что, всё мне?  
— Если осилишь. Кетчуп нужен?  
— Да, — с придыханием ответил Саня и решил наглеть дальше: — А пива у вас нет?  
— Забыл купить.  
А, так вот за чем он в «Копейку» ходил! Позорный эпизод в красках предстал перед внутренним Саниным взором, и он поторопился заесть его жарёхой.  
Это было так вкусно, что язык проглотить. И так сытно, что последние ломтики Саня подъедал чисто из жадности. Наконец, он отвалился от стола с блаженным выдохом.  
— Чаю? — спросил радушный хозяин.  
— Ага, — Саня заставил себя выпрямиться. — Спасибо. Может, я пока посуду помою?  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Лён, ставя сковородку в раковину. Зажёг конфорку под закопчённым чайником и снова уселся за стол. Посмотрел на Саню — тот заёрзал под пронзительным взглядом разноцветных глаз — и спросил: — У тебя есть, где денег до зарплаты взять?  
По въевшейся под кожу привычке Саня сделал беспечный вид: — Придумаю что-нибудь, — и сам удивился, насколько естественно прозвучало его напускное легкомыслие.  
Тем не менее Лёну ответ не понравился. Ни слова ни говоря, он вышел из кухни и вскоре вернулся с тетрадным листом бумаги и двумя пятисотками.  
Разложил всё это добро перед Саней, достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки ручку: — Вот, пиши расписку.  
— В чём?  
— «Я, Такой-то Александр Батькович, занял у Милиневского Леонида Анатольевича одну тысячу рублей». «Одну тысячу» прописью. «Обязуюсь вернуть, когда позволит моё материальное положение». Число, подпись.  
Остатки Саниной расслабленности как ветром сдуло.  
— Мне не надо!  
— Надо, — жёстко отрезал Лён. — У нас в стране и без тебя слишком много людей по тюрьмам сидит.  
— Вы мне ещё лекцию прочитайте, что воровать нехорошо!  
— Можно подумать, ты сам не знаешь про нехорошо.  
Поединок взглядов был коротким и яростным. Потом Саня отвёл глаза.  
— Зачем вам это? — хмуро спросил он. — Помогать мне?  
— Потому что я могу, — пожал плечами Лён.  
— А если я свалю с деньгами, и вы их никогда больше не увидите?  
— Тогда я буду считать, что свернул из этих бумажек самолётик и запустил его с крыши девятиэтажки.  
— Что вы там, кстати, делали тогда?  
— Халтуру. Так ты напишешь расписку или ограничимся честным словом?  
Саня сердито засопел. Холера, ну и тип! Прёт, как танк. Эх, была бы хоть крошечная заначка — честное слово, отказался бы. Из принципа.  
— Напишу. И отдам долг через… — Саня сделал короткую паузу, высчитывая дни, — три недели. Когда стипендию получу.  
— А, так ты ещё и студент, — к добившемуся своего Лёну вернулся умиротворённый вид. — То-то я смотрю, аппетит у тебя студенческий.  
Обиженный Саня не стал поддерживать разговор и молча нацарапал расписку. Чайник на плите засвистел как раз тогда, когда он ставил угловатую подпись.  
— Вот.  
Лён, не читая, положил листок на холодильник и занялся чаем. Саня же убрал купюры в карман джинсов — предварительно убедившись, что он без дырки, — и погрузился в грустные размышления. Сейчас они попьют чай, а потом ему надо будет уходить. Через ночь, мороз и снег брести на остановку, ждать автобус, трястись в нём неведомо сколько. Хорошо, если довезёт почти до дома, а если придётся ещё пару кварталов топать? Меньше всего на свете Сане хотелось снова встречаться с гопотой.  
— Лён, а откуда в город проще уехать?  
Лён поставил на стол две эмалированные кружки с чёрным чаем и положил между ними порезанный «Сникерс» на обёртке.  
— Сейчас только от трассы — после восьми маршруточники к нам не заезжают. Я тебя провожу, если с такси не выгорит.  
Саня дёрнулся: — В смысле, такси?  
— У нас в соседнем доме диспетчерский пункт, — Лён снова уселся на табурет. — Я им систему видеонаблюдения настраивал за «спасибо», так что, думаю, они не откажут мне в просьбе тебя подвезти.  
Не откажут в просьбе. А в какой просьбе не сможет отказать ему Саня, когда придёт время? Холера, знал же, что пословицу про бесплатный сыр не просто так придумали.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. И не забивай себе голову всякими глупостями.  
Саня мрачно уставился в свою кружку. Долги — это не глупости, долги надо возвращать. И он вернёт, всенепременно, причём до того, как его о чём-нибудь «попросят».


	3. Осколок третий. Справка

_Ровно в половину пятого на столе Ала зазвонил телефон. Судя по мелодии, вызов был внутренним, и менеджер Заливин морально приготовился к приглашению на ковёр за так и не сданный квартальный отчёт. Однако звонивший представился курьером и визгливо потребовал немедленно спуститься в вестибюль, чтобы забрать у него образцы. Какие образцы, он объяснить отказался, долдоня «Ничего не знаю, я вас три часа искал, придите заберите». Отчаявшись добиться более внятного ответа, Ал сказал: — Хорошо, сейчас, — и повесил трубку. Раздумчиво посмотрел на подчинённых: кого бы осчастливить поручением? Начало истории предвещало знатный геморрой, а кому охота иметь геморрой в конце рабочего дня? Правильно, никому. Так что Ал со вздохом заблокировал ноутбук и отправился на первый этаж сам. Вот поэтому мне и не стать хорошим начальником, грустно думал он, заходя в лифт. Хороший начальник никогда сам не возьмётся за работу, которую можно перепоручить. И уж точно не будет принимать решение, исходя из удобства тех, над кем он начальствует._

_У турникетов в холле выяснилось, что курьер свинтил без извинений — перечитал адрес и понял свою ошибку, как объяснил охранник. Ну, Ал и не расстроился. Ноги размял, работы себе не прибавил — идеальный вариант для офисного планктона.  
Он уже собрался возвращаться, когда от входа в бизнес-центр его звонко окликнули по имени. Ал обернулся и расплылся в радостной улыбке: — Рина!  
Настроение тут же подскочило на десяток пунктов, как с ним случалось всегда при виде этой девушки. А ещё Ал вспомнил про тренинг — тренинг у Рины! — и едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Как, ну как можно было про такое забыть?  
По обыкновению, Рина тащила на себе большую сумку и тубус с плакатами.  
— Тяжела ты, жизнь простого бизнес-коуча, — пошутил Ал, забирая из рук девушки поклажу. — Ого! Слушай, действительно тяжела. Это ты всё для нашего тренинга подготовила?  
— Для вашего, для вашего, — шагающая рядом Рина сдула со лба русую прядь, выбившуюся из-под лихо заломленного на ухо берета. — Я вам такой материалище подобрала — продажи на реактивной тяге взлетят!  
— Реактивная тяга — это хорошо, — Ал вызвал лифт, и стальная дверь, издав мелодичный перезвон, сразу же отъехала в сторону. — Потому как я сегодня весь день писал квартальный отчёт и совсем не уверен, что цифры в нём понравятся нашему руководству.  
Рина участливо заглянула ему в лицо: — Ты от этого такой смурной?  
Ал неопределённо повёл плечами и нажал на хромированную кнопку с цифрой «9». Сказать правду он не мог — слишком уж личной была та история, — а врать Рине не хотел.  
Лифт плавно пошёл вверх.  
— Кстати, с первого раза хочу спросить, но всё не складывается, — Ал надеялся, что переход на другую тему покажется естественным, — стул-то тебе тогда зачем был нужен?  
Тогда — это три месяца назад, когда Рина пришла вести в их фирме пробный тренинг. В тот день Ал по какой-то надобности вышел в перерыв «на свободу», но не успел спуститься с крыльца, как его окликнули: — Молодой человек! Здравствуйте. Помогите мне, пожалуйста, донести стул.  
Ал обернулся и понял, что пропал. Девушка была прелестна, как рассвет, букет ландышей и Одри Хепбёрн одновременно. На плече у неё висел тубус, в руках была сумка, которую хотелось назвать баулом, а у ног стоял фортепианный стул. Сразу любопытствовать Ал постеснялся, зато сейчас очень кстати вспомнил об этом нетривиальном поводе их знакомства.  
— Просто стечение обстоятельств, — объяснила Рина. — Я такой стул давно хотела, а перед тем, как ехать к вам, залезла на «Авито». Увидела подходящее объявление и по дороге забрала его из музыкальной школы тут, во дворах, — На этом месте девушка заговорщицки понизила голос: — Только ты об этом не рассказывай, ладно? Пускай все считают, что это был такой оригинальный педагогический приём.  
— Договорились, — серьёзно кивнул Ал, пряча тёплую полуулыбку. Пусть у их маленькой компании хороших друзей будет свой большой секрет. А дальше дружбы он и не загадывал._

_— Подожди, у меня снова шнурок развязался.  
Ал послушно остановился. Длинный, залитый искусственным светом коридор на девятом этаже был удивительно пустынен: затишье в последние минуты рабочего дня.  
— Дурацкие какие-то шнурки, — пожаловалась изящно опустившаяся на одно колено Рина. — Скользкие.  
Разбуженная утренним происшествием память подкинула Алу воспоминание: хромовый блеск только вчера купленных зимних ботинок, приятное тепло меховой подкладки, его собственный возмущённый вопль «Грёбаные шнурки! Достали развязываться!». И спокойное предложение в ответ: «Научить тебя особому узлу?»  
— Научить тебя особому узлу? — эхом повторил Ал.  
— Не морскому? — с некоторой опаской уточнила Рина.  
— Нет, намного проще.  
— Ну, давай.  
Ал положил тубус и сумку на пол и тоже опустился на колено. Развязал Ринин узелок на остроносом сапожке и стал показывать: — Надо делать двойное перекидывание. Тут, и когда потом бантик завязываешь.  
— И будет держаться? — не поверила Рина в настолько простую хитрость. Точно так же, как когда-то не поверил он сам.  
— Будет. Попробуй на втором сама завязать.  
Сейчас они были очень близко друг к другу, и ничего не мешало Алу якобы случайно коснуться тонких пальцев девушки, без необходимости поправляя её узел. Потом посмотреть ей в глаза — ореховые с зелёными крапинками — смутиться, отвести взгляд. А потом, когда они пойдут по коридору дальше, предложить проводить после тренинга. Но пока Ал мешкал, собираясь с духом, Рина завязала второй шнурок, взглянула на круглый циферблат наручных часиков и резво вскочила: — Ох, у меня времени в обрез осталось!  
Ал, ругая себя за вечное соплежуйство, неуклюже поднялся на ноги вслед за ней.  
— Ещё и раздаточный материал не разложен, — бормотала сама себе Рина, в стремительном движении едва не выбивая каблучками искры из пола. — Так и знала, что вчерашняя лень мне боком выйдет.  
— Хочешь, помогу? — перед внутренним взором с трудом поспевающего за ней Ала промелькнул треклятый отчёт, из-за которого теперь точно придётся оставаться после тренинга. Однако ответный благодарный взгляд мгновенно окупил все неудобства: — Да, пожалуйста!  
Ну что ж, подумал Ал. Ловелас из меня был, есть и остаётся никудышным, факт. Зато помогать другим, не оглядываясь на собственные обстоятельства, — всегда пожалуйста. Но если бы не это, то где бы и кем бы я был сейчас? Правда, Лён?_

***

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты вовремя, — сказал Лён. — Проходи.  
Такое начало Сане не понравилось. Вовремя для чего? И почему Лён так бережно держит на весу правую руку? Может, всё-таки надо было дождаться стипухи, а не торопиться возвращать долг на три дня раньше, получив на работе неожиданную премию? Впрочем, смысл гадать. Он уже здесь.  
Обломанные крючки на вешалке сменились целыми, одинокую лампочку под потолком прикрыл матовый шар плафона, а на полу перед дверью теперь лежал новый, даже не успевший запачкаться ворсистый коврик. Один только серый ватник не поддался ветру перемен и со стариковским неодобрением взирал на новшества с высоты крайнего крючка. Саня повесил свою куртку рядом с ним и замялся: что теперь?  
— Мой руки, — донёсся из кухни голос Лёна, — и иди сюда.  
Мучимый нехорошими предчувствиями, Саня послушался.

Когда он вошёл на кухню, Лён почти закатал правый рукав.  
— Ты умеешь вправлять вывихи? — поинтересовался он. Словно о погоде спросил.  
Саня невольно сглотнул, переводя взгляд с разложенных на столе хирургических принадлежностей на начинающее опухать запястье Лёна. На котором, однако, ещё было заметно неестественное выпирание с внутренней стороны.  
— Нет.  
— Жаль. Будем надеяться, у тебя окажется лёгкая рука.  
Лично Саня предпочёл бы это не проверять.  
— Лён, а может, в «травму»? — с несколько напускной рассудительностью спросил он. И получил в ответ безапелляционное: — Никакой «травмы», справимся сами.  
Наверное, это к лучшему, попробовал убедить себя Саня. Расплатиться сразу по всем долгам и получить свободу от любых обязательств перед этим странным человеком.  
— Эластичный бинт, гипсовый бинт, — между тем называл Лён лежавшие на столе упаковки. — После того, как вправим кость, гипсовый бинт надо будет вертикально замочить в воде, отжать, отрезать от него полосу, чтобы легла от сих до сих, — Лён показал на ладонь и сгиб локтя. — Потом приложить к внутренней поверхности предплечья, аккуратно разгладить и зафиксировать эластичным бинтом. Вопросы по этой части?  
Саня отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Тогда переходим к тому, как, собственно, вправлять вывих. Делается это достаточно просто и быстро: надо всего лишь растянуть связки и вернуть кость на место.  
Хорошенькое «всего лишь»!  
— Как это сделать, я покажу. Вопросы?  
У Сани вспотели ладони.  
— Нет вопросов.  
Наверное, у него был слишком бледный вид, потому что Лён, вместо команды начинать, вдруг заговорил тоном профессионального психотерапевта: — Послушай, ты же не экзамен сдаёшь. Я буду всё контролировать и проговаривать, только слушай меня внимательно и не паникуй понапрасну.  
А ведь ему больно, подумал Саня. Вон, даже испарина на лбу выступила. Я бы, наверное, на его месте матом орал, а не разговоры разговаривал.  
— Я правда всё понял, — Он достойно выдержал испытующий взгляд Лёна. — Показывайте, как вправлять.

Самое удивительное, вывих они действительно вправили на раз-два. Саня даже струсить не успел.  
— Связки слабые, — морщась то ли от боли, то ли от недовольства изъяном тела, объяснил Лён. — Пару раз в детстве выбил, и теперь до конца жизни беречься надо.  
Вымачивающий гипсовый бинт Саня кивнул, давая понять, что услышал. Отрезал полосу нужной длины, приложил к вытянутой руке Лёна.  
— Вы поэтому знаете, как вывихи вправлять?  
— В том числе. Хорошо, теперь повязка. От запястья к локтю и потом обратно.  
Саня принялся аккуратно приматывать импровизированную лангетку. Тут он чувствовал себя увереннее — спасибо показушному уроку ОБЖ в конце одиннадцатого класса. Хоть что-то полезное в памяти оставил.  
— И долго вам с ней ходить?  
— Около месяца.  
То есть долго. Саня наморщил лоб, размышляя. Наверное, нужно предложить свою помощь: по хозяйству одной левой мало наработаешь.  
— Отлично, можно фиксировать.  
Саня закрепил конец бинта двумя специальными клипсами и сделал полшага назад, окидывая взглядом результат. Холера, справились! Хотя и насвинячили порядочно.  
— Я приберу?  
— Если не трудно, — Лёна очевидно вымотали хирургические манипуляции. Он тяжело опустился на табурет, привалился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза. Рукав и тот раскатывать не стал.  
Саня начал убирать со стола.  
— А я вам деньги принёс, — сказал он, выбрасывая упаковки и остатки бинтов в мусорное ведро под раковиной.  
У Лёна даже ресницы не дрогнули.  
— Хорошо, положи на холодильник. И расписку забери.  
«А если не положу? — подумал Саня. — Просто возьму расписку и уйду; он в таком состоянии вряд ли сразу заметит, что денег нет».  
«Тогда я буду считать, что свернул из этих бумажек самолётик и запустил его с крыши девятиэтажки».  
Вот ведь холера. Саня вытер стол замурзанным полотенцем, достал из кармана мятую тысячную купюру и честно обменял ее на исписанный тетрадный листок. Покрутил его в руках.  
— Лён, а вы кем работаете?  
Хотя, какая Сане разница?  
— Дворником.  
Серьёзно? Да, похоже, серьёзно.  
— Больничный возьмёте?  
— Нет.  
Что за бред?  
— Почему?  
Тут Лён всё-таки открыл глаза, и взгляд его не предвещал любопытствующему ничего хорошего.  
— Потому. Чай будешь?  
Саня, в общем-то, ожидал, что его заткнут, поэтому почти не обиделся.  
— Буду. Ставить чайник?  
— Я сам. Садись.  
Сане бы послушаться — ну, какое ему дело, да? Долг вернул, с вывихом помог и хватит, — только он вдруг упёрся.  
— Слушайте, давайте, пока я здесь, я всё делать буду?  
Лён неторопливо встал из-за стола.  
— Не помню, чтобы я давал повод думать, будто мне нужна сиделка.  
Тут Сане очень живо припомнилась придуманная им страшилка про Бритву. Которая, похоже, сейчас вполне могла воплотиться в суровую реальность.  
— Причём тут сиделка? У вас же правая рука в гипсе!  
— И что?  
И ничего, хотел огрызнуться Саня, но инстинкт самосохранения заставил его вовремя прикусить язык.  
— Вам будет сложно одной левой обходиться.  
— Не сложнее, чем одной правой. Я амбидекстр.  
— Кто? — Незнакомое слово прозвучало экзотическим ругательством.  
Лён ловким движением фокусника — и левой, на минуточку, рукой! — выхватил из пальцев Сани порядком измятый листок с распиской, достал ручку и размашисто написал на оборотной стороне: «Амбидекстр — человек с одинаковой степенью владения обеими руками».  
— Круто! — невольно восхитился Саня. — Это у вас от рождения?  
— Это у всех от рождения, только потом обычно забывается. Поэтому уже в сознательном возрасте у меня ушло примерно полгода на тренировку.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы выиграть один глупый спор. На, держи.  
Саня получил расписку обратно и наконец убрал её в задний карман джинсов.  
— Только я всё равно помогать буду, — миролюбиво сказал он. — Вы же мне, ну, как бы, жизнь спасли.  
— Прощаю тебе этот долг.  
Однако за стол Лён всё-таки вернулся, что Саня расценил как карт бланш на организацию чаепития. Он по-хозяйски долил в чайник воды, поставил его на огонь и полез в навесной шкаф за кружками и заварником.  
— Если голоден, то можешь борщ погреть, — предложил наблюдающий за приготовлениями Лён. — В кастрюле на плите стоит.  
Голоден Саня был перманентно, однако совесть у него тоже имелась.  
— А вы будете?  
— Нет, обойдусь чаем.  
Возможность сытно поужинать испарилась каплей конденсата, попавшей на зажжённую конфорку.  
— Тогда и я обойдусь.

К чаю у Лёна нашлась большая пачка «Топлёного молока». Вспомнив детскую привычку, Саня размочил в кружке и стрескал сначала одну печеньку, потом вторую, потом слегка увлёкся и очнулся только когда упаковка опустела на три четверти.  
Упс. Саня бросил быстрый взгляд на сотрапезника. Лён то ли медитировал на колыхания паутины в дыре вентиляционной шахты, то ли дремал с открытыми глазами. Однако когда Саня попытался незаметно пихнуть взятое печенье обратно в пачку, отреагировал: — Да ешь ты спокойно. Что я, до магазина завтра не дойду?  
Пойманный с поличным Саня с независимым видом положил печеньку на стол и, как всегда, когда чувствовал себя неловко, перевёл разговор на собеседника.  
— Сильно рука болит?  
Вопрос заставил Лёна на пару секунд задуматься, словно оценивая уровень боли.  
— Да нет. Просто болит.  
— Может, в аптеку метнуться? Ну, за обезболивающим.  
— Не нужно, у меня всё есть.  
В принципе, логично: он же сам сказал, что не в первый раз сустав выбивает. Не стоило лезть со своими предложениями — мало Сане других забот? И вообще, чая в кружке на последний глоток осталось, а значит, пора сваливать.  
— Ну, я это, — Саня запнулся, — пойду?  
— Иди, — легко согласился Лён. — Откуда уезжать, разобрался?  
— Угу.  
Два табурета скрипнули почти в унисон, лишившись тяжести. Как вежливый хозяин, Лён вышел провожать гостя в прихожую и апатично прислонился плечом к стене. Саня обулся, застегнул куртку, но вместо скомканного «До свидания» вдруг спросил: — А вы точно на больничный не пойдёте?  
— Точно.  
— Почему? — Саня знал, что повторяется и нарывается, однако искренне не мог понять, какими мотивами можно руководствоваться, принимая такое очевидно дурацкое решение.  
Лён выпрямился.  
— Александр. По-моему, ты собирался уходить.  
У Сани дёрнулась щека.  
— Пожалуйста, — неестественно ровным тоном попросил он, — не называйте меня полным именем.  
Взгляды их скрестились, и Лён наклонил голову, принимая просьбу: — Хорошо. Прости.  
А ведь он действительно понял, сообразил Саня. Хотя, если разобраться, что в этом удивительного? Он ведь тоже «Лён», а не «Леонид».  
— И вы простите. Не моё дело, да?  
— Не твоё, — спокойно и совсем не обидно подтвердил Лён.  
Саня переступил с ноги на ногу и, решившись, протянул руку: — Тогда это, до свидания?  
Кажется, за их короткое знакомство он умудрился шокировать Лёна во второй раз.  
— До свидания, — пожатие было сухим и горячим, — Спасибо тебе.  
Принимать благодарность Саня умел ещё хуже, чем благодарить. Поэтому он только кивнул и поспешно выскочил за дверь, надеясь, что Лён не успел заметить его некстати вспыхнувшие от смущения щёки.  
«И отчего я сказал «до свидания»? — думал Саня, сбегая по ступенькам вниз. — Я ведь больше не собираюсь сюда приезжать».  
И в тот момент он действительно не собирался.

На работе следующий день был выходным, пары в универе начинались с обеда — словом, спи не хочу. Тем более соседи с утра пораньше разошлись по своим делам: Игорь с Лёхой — на учёбу, а Витёк — в студенческую поликлинику на медосмотр. От последнего удовольствия Саня отмахался заведённой при трудоустройстве медкнижкой, чему был несказанно рад. Второй раз тратить день на толкание в бесконечных очередях он желания не имел.  
Итак, все обстоятельства располагали к сладкому утреннему сну и позднему пробуждению. Однако стоило щёлкнуть замку за последним из уходящих, как крепко проспавший все соседские сборы Саня открыл глаза. Естественно, он первым делом посмотрел на часы — половина восьмого, несусветная рань — и тут же зажмурился обратно. Повернулся на один бок, на другой, закутался в одеяло, раскутался — подлец Морфей сбежал и не думал возвращаться. Поворочавшись ещё немного, Саня смирился с неизбежным и поднялся с дивана.

Кухня встретила его привычным бардаком из грязной посуды, пустых пивных полторашек, пластиковых пакетов и прочего мусора. Саня хлебнул воды прямо из-под крана, щёлкнул кнопкой электрического чайника и заглянул в стоявший на плите алюминиевый казан. От вчерашнего плова в нём остались лишь несколько присохших к стенкам рисинок. Саня вздохнул и вытащил из шкафа пачку сухого картофельного пюре. Открыл дверцу холодильника — ага, хлеб есть. Уже неплохо. Тут как раз отключился чайник, и Саня занялся готовкой нехитрого завтрака.  
Подкрепившись, он сполоснул посуду и залил водой казан — вечером отмывать будет проще. Потом открыл форточку, уселся на подоконник и закурил. В голове плавали ленивые мысли о том, что раз уж до выхода на учёбу столько времени, то надо бы доделать домашку по аналитической геометрии. И переслушать концертник «Железной девки»*, который Витёк притащил вчера от знакомого гитареро. Саня затянулся сигаретой. Настроение отчего-то было подстать сегодняшнему небу — низкому, хмурому, грозящему вот-вот напустить на землю рой белых мух. Внизу, во дворе, тоже царил монохром. Сугробы на клумбах, несколько засыпанных ночным снегопадом машин, безголовый снеговик в центре детской площадки. Единственным ярким пятном был пёстрый платок на голове дворничихи, которая бодро расчищала подъездные дорожки. Саня утопил бычок в жестянке из-под индийского кофе и соскочил с подоконника. Вернулся в комнату, посмотрел на заваленный хламом письменный стол и начал одеваться для выхода на улицу.

Он полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что лезет туда, куда не просили. Более того, откуда его чуть ли не прямым текстом посылали. Но блин горелый! Одной рукой снег убирать или мусорные баки двигать — как Лён вообще себе это представляет? Ами... Ани… Тьфу, забыл слово! Тут приснопамятный «пазик» свернул с трассы, и Саню — его единственного пассажира — крепко тряхнуло на ухабе.  
— Конечная! — провозгласила кондуктор. Как будто это и без того не было понятно. Саня выбрался наружу, огляделся — не видно ли на горизонте знакомой гоп-компании? — и не обнаружив угрозы, зашагал по знакомому маршруту. Идти по автомобильной колее было легко и приятно, но стоило повернуть на узкую, протоптанную в сугробах тропку, как в кроссовки тут же набилось снега. Кое-как Саня догрёб до пятиэтажки Лёна, где задним умом сообразил, что можно было сделать небольшой крюк и дойти до места по раскатанной машинами дороге. Пообещав себе возвращаться нормальным путём, Саня вошёл во двор.  
Две из шести площадок перед подъездами оказались уже расчищены, и дворник как раз занимался третьей, шумно шкрябая по снегу широкой лопатой. Держал он её как-то странно, неудобно — одной рукой и зажав черенок подмышкой. Саня скрипнул зубами и прибавил шагу.  
— Лён!  
Работавший человек обернулся на крик. Нахмурился, воткнул лопату в снег и всем весом опёрся на неё.  
— Здрасьте, — выдохнул Саня, останавливаясь в шаге перед ним. Протянул руку за инструментом: — Давайте, дальше я.  
— Здравствуй, — Вид у Лёна был крайне недоверчивый. — Не ожидал тебя снова увидеть.  
Санины щёки опалило смущением. Х-холера, да что ж такое-то!  
— Я сам не ожидал, — грубовато буркнул он. — Лопату даёте?  
Лён выдержал паузу и отпустил черенок: — Бери.

Работал Саня споро. Расчистил одну площадку, другую, потом остановился перевести дух.  
— Вот скажите, — спросил он у Лёна, посыпающего песком дорожку между подъездами, — вам обязательно надо было сегодня этим заниматься?  
— Ночью опять снегопад обещают. Если не чистить, то завтра будет в два раза больше работы.  
Саня засопел и занялся шестой площадкой.  
— Слушайте, ну возьмите больничный, а? Неудобно же, и спина, наверное, болит.  
Лён промолчал. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Саня перешёл к следующему вопросу: — Вам потом что-нибудь ещё делать надо будет?  
— Нет, это всё.  
Вот и прекрасно. На клумбу отправилась последняя лопата снега. Уф, даже жарко стало!  
— Куда лопату?  
— Сюда, — Лён указал на открытую дверь технического помещения рядом с последним подъездом. — Поставь у входа.  
Саня с любопытством заглянул внутрь — ему всегда было интересно, что же хранится в этой вечно запертой каморке. Выяснилось, что ничего особенного: метла, веник, совковая и штыковая лопаты, грабли, вёдра, мешки, стремянка. Словом, всякий рабочий дворницкий инструмент.  
— Поднимешься на чай? — из-за спины спросил Лён. — С бутербродами.  
При упоминании еды желудок довольно заурчал.  
— Поднимусь, — не совладал с искушением Саня. — Спасибо.  
В конце концов, надо же им как-то про помощь договориться. Так почему бы не под чай с бутербродами?

Всё-таки кроссовки — не зимняя обувь. Пару раз снег черпнул, и хана, ноги насквозь мокрые. Лён, кстати, тоже это заметил, потому что мимоходом сказал: — Поставь обувь к батарее.  
— С них лужа натечёт, — Саня не упрямился, просто его действительно смущал этот момент.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Сане вспомнилось, как мать требовала, чтобы он стелил под обувь газету, а потом всё убирал, потому что она им с отцом не служанка.  
— Лён, у вас газета есть?  
— Нету, — На кухне засвистел чайник. — Не плоди лишние сущности и разувайся наконец.  
Саня послушался. Отнёс кроссовки к батарее в пустой комнате и, направляясь мыть руки, громко сказал: — А про сущности я знаю. Это «бритва Оккама».  
— Рад за твою эрудицию, — без насмешки отозвался Лён. — Три минуты, и чай готов.

Когда Саня объявился на кухне, Лён ещё делал бутерброды. Причём настолько ловко резал хлеб и сыр левой рукой, что Саня даже засмотрелся.  
— Бери не стесняясь, — Лён перенес разделочную доску на обеденный стол.  
— Спасибо, — Саня тут же набил рот едой. Потом сообразил, как это должно было выглядеть, и, оправдываясь, промычал: — Вкусно.  
— Я рад, — Лён уселся на свой табурет, отодвинул в сторону кружку с чаем и серьёзно посмотрел на Саню: — Саша, я без шуток говорю: мне не нужна помощь.  
«Сашей» его не называли с детского сада, и ощущение от этого уменьшительного имени было странным, но не отталкивающим.  
— Перефразируя высказывание одного известного лётчика, «мы в ответе за тех, кому вправили вывих», — вернул Саня сказанную когда-то фразу. Затем коротко взглянул на наручные часы и, обжигаясь, в два глотка допил чай. — Ладно, мне пора. Завтра после работы приеду, так что вы, пожалуйста, потерпите до вечера с трудовыми подвигами.  
— У тебя деньги-то лишние есть, чтобы сюда кататься?  
— Найду.  
— Лучше на нормальную обувь их найди. И на еду, потому что питание у тебя, похоже, трёхразовое. Понедельник, среда, пятница.  
Это было не к месту, но Саня смешливо фыркнул и поправил: — Не, у меня как в песне. «День едим, а три пьём».  
— Вот-вот. А надо бы наоборот.  
Саня поднялся из-за стола.  
— Я приеду, — твёрдо сказал он. — Вы меня очень сильно выручили, чтобы я на это забил.  
— Репей, — устало констатировал Лён. — Лучше б я котёночка спас.  
— За котёнком надо лоток менять и миску мыть, а я самостоятельный, — в подтверждение этих слов Саня сполоснул кружку и поставил её сушиться рядом с мойкой. — До свидания, спасибо за чай.

Он думал, что его не будут провожать, и поначалу всё было похоже именно на это. Пока Саня одевался и обувал ещё влажные, но хотя бы тёплые кроссовки, Лён чем-то шуршал в комнате. Однако когда гость уже собирался громко сказать «Я ушёл!», хозяин вышел-таки в прихожую. Протянул какую-то бумажку: — Читай.  
Саня с любопытством взял листок. Наверху было крупно напечатано «Справка № 330-А», потом шло обычное: «Выдана Милиневскому Леониду Анатольевичу, год рождения 1979» — тут Саня удивился, что Лён, оказывается, всего на девять лет старше — «Адрес», «Забор крови», «Определение антител к ВИЧ-1 и ВИЧ-2 всех классов (IgG, IgM) методом иммуноферментного анализа». И в самом низу «анализ крови с ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫМ результатом». Дата. Печать. Подпись.  
В смысл последних строк Саня въехал не сразу, а когда сообразил, у него будто лампочка в голове зажглась.  
— Ну, теперь понятно, — брякнул он.  
— Что именно? — морозно поинтересовался Лён.  
Саня поднял на него глаза — ох, и лицо! На все пуговицы застёгнутое.  
— Почему вы такой, — объяснялось не особенно ловко. — Почему живёте в такой квартире, больничный не хотите брать, — Саня понимал, что надо говорить о другом, только как? — Лён, я… Спасибо, — он протянул бумажку обратно. — Я завтра пораньше постараюсь с работы свинтить, могу даже попробовать слоек контрабандой вынести. Нам на обед выдают, только с собой забирать нельзя.  
На протяжении этой сбивчивой тирады лицо Лёна принимало всё более живое и изумлённое выражение.  
— Не надо слоек, — отказался он, забирая справку. — Скажи, тебя действительно ничего не смущает?  
Саня потёр лоб.  
— Ну, ВИЧ, он ведь бытовым путём не передаётся, так? Нам на биологии объясняли. Или вы про что-то ещё?  
— Нет, только про это, — из глаз Лёна окончательно ушёл холод, — Саша, я… Насчёт котёнка я погорячился. Прости.  
— Забейте, — Сане тоже вдруг стало легко-легко, и даже вспыхнувшие щёки не испортили это настроение. — Всё, я потопал, пока в универ не опоздал. До завтра.  
— До завтра, но при двух условиях.  
Саня замер на пороге.  
— Каких?  
— Первое: с этого момента обращаешься ко мне на «ты».  
— Хорошо, — В конце концов, разница в возрасте у них действительно невелика. — А второе?  
— Второе: ты дашь слово, что с ближайшей зарплаты купишь себе зимние ботинки. Мне твои ОРЗ без надобности.  
Саня мог бы сказать, что в жизни не болел ничем серьёзнее банального насморка и что деньги ему нужнее на новый мобильник, но вместо этого честно пообещал: — Даю слово.  
И, конечно же, сдержал обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Iron Maiden (рус. Айрон Мэйден; с англ. — «Железная дева») — британская хеви-метал-группа, которая в начале 1980-х гг. являлась одним из известнейших представителей новой волны британского хеви-метала, а позже оказала значительное влияние на развитие метала в целом.


	4. Осколок четвёртый. Мобильник

_Сон про Самое Безопасное Место на Свете всегда начинался с темноты. Темноты и тепла, в которых Ал плавал, как в невесомости. Потом в темноте вырисовывалось незашторенное балконное окно, едва светящееся бледно-голубым светом зимней ночи. Под спиной появлялась жёсткость пола, а под головой — твёрдость чужого плеча. Ватная тишина наполнялась звуками: урчанием старого холодильника, деликатным постукиванием метели в стекло, ровным дыханием спящего рядом человека. Там, за толстыми кирпичными стенами, вьюга баюкала город, кутая его в снежное пуховое одеяло. Под её колыбельную засыпал и Саня-Ал, засыпал во сне, заворачиваясь в надёжность объятий, в запахи только что скошенной травы, нагретой солнцем земли, свежего пота. Летние запахи, но Саню-из-сна это не тревожило. Как и Ала-из-яви, который совершенно точно знал причину странного сочетания зимы и лета._

***

По молчаливому уговору за лопату Лён больше не брался, зато без обидняков комментировал Санину технику уборки снега. Комментарии эти в целом сводились к резкому «Поясницу не гни!», на что Саня недовольно сопел, однако каждый раз исправлялся. Проблемы со спиной ему были нужны в последнюю очередь.  
Это был третий или четвёртый раз, когда он помогал Лёну чистить двор от выпавшего за ночь снега. Махал лопатой, напевал «Группу крови» и на очередном «Пожелай мне удачи в бою» вдруг заметил в разворошённом сугробе что-то тёмное. Наклонился посмотреть — ничего себе!  
— От свезло так свезло! — Саня покрутил в руках синий «Siemens A50». Экран был цел, корпус тоже, правда, включиться мобильник отказался, но скорее всего потому, что успел разрядиться в ноль.  
— Что там? — Лён положил лоток с песком на скамейку и подошёл посмотреть.  
— Мобила, — Саня протянул ему телефон. — Совсем как у меня раньше была.  
Лён полным раздражения жестом заправил за ухо выбившуюся из косицы прядь и взял «сименс». Ловким движением открыл крышку, вытряхнул аккумулятор на ладонь перевязанной руки.  
— Как думаешь, рабочий? — с затаённой надеждой спросил Саня.  
Внимательно изучавший мобильник Лён пожал плечами: — Надо хорошо просушить и попробовать зарядить. У тебя от прошлого телефона зарядное осталось?  
— Да.  
— Тогда приноси завтра. Посмотрим, потеряли этого арийца или просто до мусорного бака не донесли.  
Саня мысленно скрестил пальцы за первый вариант. Находка была очень кстати — замену украденному сотовому он до сих пор не купил, а ходить без связи напрягало. Да, Саня экономил на чём можно и нельзя, но деньги с завидным постоянством уходили на более срочные нужды, и необходимая сумма никак не накапливалась. Должно же было ему по-настоящему повезти, в самом-то деле!

В тот день Саня честно отсидел в универе все пары и возвращался на съёмную квартиру таким усталым, будто в поле пахал, а не ручкой по бумаге водил. Хорошо, хоть лифт работал и без проволочек поднял своего пассажира на девятый этаж. Стоя на лестничной клетке, Саня привычно полез за ключом, как вдруг заметил, что дверь в квартиру слегка приоткрыта. Он моментально напрягся, аккуратно толкнул её ногой и был встречен на пороге раздавшимся из кухни взрывом гогота. Х-холера, только этого не хватало. Больше не осторожничая, Саня вошёл в квартиру, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Пока он снимал куртку, в прихожую вышел услышавший шум сосед Витька.  
— О, Санёк! А мы с пацанами как раз тебя вспоминали.  
Саня мрачно посмотрел на него: глаза блестят, на щеках два ярких мазка румянца — точно накурился, зараза.  
— Витя, — Саня говорил спокойно, хотя больше всего сейчас хотел дать непутёвому соседу в глаз, — ты что нам три дня назад клятвенно обещал?  
— Да ладно, Сань, квартира же всё равно пустая стоит. Игорян на смене, Лёха домой свалил, — Витёк искренне не видел проблемы. — Пошли, покуришь с нами. Ганджубас огонь, с одной затяжки отлетаешь!  
Саня не хотел курить, Саня хотел есть и спать, но ни то ни другое в компании растаманов ему сегодня не грозило.  
— Витя… — Хотя, толку сейчас вставлять пистон этому укурышу. Под травкой до него всё равно не дойдёт. — Не буду я с вами курить. Я вообще заскочил чисто зарядку для мобилы взять.  
— А, ну ладно, — Витёк выглядел разочарованным. — Но ты возвращайся скорее, лады? Мы тебе оставим.  
Тут из кухни раздался ор «Витя! Бульбулятор стынет!», и Витька как ветром сдуло.  
— Укурыш, — с тоской и презрением повторил Саня вслух. Не разуваясь прошёл в комнату, выгреб из недр своей тумбочки зарядное устройство для «сименса», пересчитал монетки в кармане. Ладно, на проезд туда-обратно хватит, а что до ужина — обойдётся без ужина. Тем более, завтра утром вернётся Лёха, а он всегда привозит от родителей домашней еды.

Самое грустное то, думал Саня, шагая через сиреневые февральские сумерки к остановке, что возвращаться придётся в любом случае. Ночевать же где-то надо.  
— Может, они к ночи разойдутся? — спросил он у редких, срывающихся с неба снежинок. И сам себе ответил: — Ага, счаз. Держи карман шире.

Пока Саня трясся в маршрутке, снегопад всё усиливался, и когда он добрался до пригорода, метель уже разыгралась не на шутку. Вообще, самым разумным сейчас было сразу сесть на обратный автобус — вероятность поиметь проблемы с транспортом была неиллюзорно велика. Но в этом случае деньги, пусть и невеликие, оказались бы потрачены впустую, а такого Саня допустить не мог. Он неискренне успокоил себя, что миссия передачи зарядки уложится в пятнадцать минут, и ничего страшного за это время случиться просто не успеет. Ага, счаз, прокомментировало благоразумие, однако его скептическое замечание было благополучно проигнорировано.

До дома Лёна он действительно добежал минут за семь — новые зимние ботинки чрезвычайно способствовали крейсерской скорости. Резво взлетел на пятый этаж, позвонил в звонок, и на секунду лишился дара речи, когда дверь открылась. Нет, в прихожей стоял несомненно Лён — у кого ещё мог быть настолько острый сине-карий взгляд? — но разительно помолодевший, с короткой стрижкой и гладко выбритым лицом.  
— Саша? Что-то случилось? — Лён приглашающе отступил в глубь квартиры. — Проходи.  
«Что-то случилось?», а не «Что ты тут делаешь?». Саня испугался, что опять покраснеет, и зачастил, стараясь не обращать внимания на разливающееся в груди тепло: — Не-не-не, всё нормально, я на минуточку. Я зарядное привёз. Ну, на всякий случай, — он практически всучил Лёну причину — или предлог — поездки. — А так мне пора, пока автобусы ещё ходят. До за…  
— Погоди, стремительный домкрат! — перебил его Лён. — Давай, я тебя хотя бы до трассы провожу.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо посмотрел на него Саня.  
— Чтобы ночью спать спокойно. Ты погоду на улице видел?  
— Да подумаешь, снег идёт!  
— Снег? — хмыкнул Лён, накидывая ватник. — Пойдём посмотрим, какой там снег.

То, что Лён не просто так помянул погоду, Саня заподозрил, когда пришлось навалиться плечом, чтобы открыть дверь подъезда. За которой не было ничего, кроме бело-серой снежной круговерти.  
— Ах, х-холера!  
Резко переменивший направление ветер рванул дверь из рук, швырнул в глупых людишек колючей ледяной крошкой — наружу собрались? А вот вам!  
— Блин горелый, что делать-то? — Даже если они вдвоём добредут до трассы, даже если дождутся автобуса, то возвращаться через всю эту срань Лёну надо будет в одиночку. А если он простудится от такого приключения? Самое то с его диагнозом. — Лён, слушай…  
— Предлагаешь не суетиться и обмозговать ситуацию под чай с печеньем? Поддерживаю.  
Чай с печеньем. Саня устало прикрыл глаза. Идиот, зачем он приехал? Не зря отец говорил: от него вечно одни проблемы.  
— Саша? — Лён осторожно тронул его за плечо, и Саня встряхнулся.  
— Да, надо обмозговать. А там, может, и метель утихнет.  
Ветер только издевательски расхохотался.

Войдя в квартиру, Саня первым делом виновато сказал: — Извини.  
— Было бы за что извинять, — похоже, ничего возмутительного в истории с зарядным Лён не видел. — Будем сегодня заниматься реанимацией твоей находки?  
— Думаешь, он успел просохнуть?  
— Почему нет? Ты же его из сугроба, а не из лужи достал.  
— Тогда, конечно, будем.  
Чувство вины отступило перед азартом экспериментатора, и у Сани мелькнула крамольная мысль: уж не это ли было целью Лёнова предложения? Впрочем, нет, ерунда. Его душевные терзания на фиг никому не интересны. Саня подавил вздох и пошёл мыть руки.

Пока на кухне с шипением и посвистыванием закипал чайник, команда реаниматоров мобильных устройств перебралась в большую комнату. Лён зажёг верхний свет — все четыре лампочки — и непринуждённо расположился прямо на полу под розеткой, торчавшей аккурат из середины стены. Сане, на которого пустая комната в ярком искусственном свете по-прежнему производила гнетущее впечатление, ничего не оставалось, как усесться рядом.  
Когда экран подключенного к электросети «сименса» многообещающе засветился, Лён без лишней торжественности длинно нажал на кнопку отмены вызова. Тут Саня непроизвольно затаил дыхание, а оживший телефон поприветствовал мир надписью «SIEMENS Be inspared».  
— Похоже, его всё-таки потеряли, — Лён выглядел весьма довольным. — Что ж, поздравляю с обновкой.  
— Спасибо, — Саня же вообще светился чистым именинником.  
— Пускай до утра заряжается, завтра заберёшь. И сделай ему потом полный цикл разрядки, чтобы посмотреть, насколько аккумулятор живой.  
— Ага, сделаю.  
Тут за окном особенно громко взвыл ветер, лампочки в люстре мигнули раз, другой и погасли окончательно. Следом за ними на полувзрыке замолчал и древний однокамерный «ЗИЛ», чей мерный рокот создавал такой привычный шумовой фон.  
— Опять на подстанции пробки выбило, — раздался в наступивших тишине и темноте спокойный голос Лёна. — Ничего, скоро исправят.  
— Скоро? Такое что, часто бывает?  
— Зимой регулярно — подстанция старая, не рассчитанная на большую нагрузку. Кто-то лишний обогреватель включил, и алё, весь микрорайон сидит без света. Ладно, пошли чай пить, скоро чайник закипит.  
«Как идти-то, по стеночке?» — хотел спросить Саня, однако вовремя понял, что для адаптировавшихся к темноте глаз вполне хватает и бледного свечения балконного окна. Он поднялся с пола, выглянул на улицу, и увиденное его совсем не обрадовало.  
— Снег до сих пор валит, — поделился он с Лёном своей тревогой, едва войдя на кухню. — Скажи, таксисты сейчас много денег до города возьмут?  
— Представления не имею, — Лён передвинул чайник, оставив зажжёную конфорку дополнительным источником света. — Тебе на работу завтра?  
— Не, опять в универ. Ко второй паре.  
— Понятно. Ты ужинал? У меня макароны по-флотски остались.  
Саня бы соврал, да предатель-желудок громким урчанием спалил всю контору.  
— Не ужинал, — Смысла отпираться больше не было. — Но мне чая хватит, честно.  
В последнее Лён, естественно, не поверил и поставил на огонь сковородку с макаронами.  
— Подумай пока вот над чем, — он отвернулся от плиты и посмотрел прямо на Саню. — Ты можешь переночевать здесь и в восемь уехать от трассы. Сколько бы снега ни выпало, там автобусы ходить будут.  
Объективно, в сложившейся ситуации это было лучшее решение.  
— Спасибо, но…  
— Подумай, — с нажимом повторил Лён, не дав Сане договорить. — До конца ужина.

— Так что у тебя всё-таки случилось?  
— Да ничего особенного, — с набитым ртом, невнятно ответил Саня. Проглотил макароны и пояснил: — Сосед устроил раста-пати, вот я и свалил.  
— В метель?  
— Ну, тогда она ещё не была метелью.  
Лён неодобрительно промолчал.

Нормально пристроить сковородку в заставленной раковине получилось с трудом. Похоже, мыть посуду одной рукой не удобно даже амбидекстрам, беззлобно усмехнулся про себя Саня. Надо будет помочь, но сначала они расставят все точки над ё: — Лён, правда, спасибо. Только я всё-таки попробую сейчас в город уехать.  
— Почему? Что тебя смущает в моём варианте?  
Может, сказать как есть? Вдруг не обидится?  
— То, что я тебе опять должен получаюсь.  
Лён не обиделся. Хмыкнул тихонько: — Должен. Ничего ты мне не должен, Саша. Скорее наоборот.  
— В смысле, наоборот?  
— Ты знаешь, что означает «пария»? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лён. Саня молча кивнул, потом сообразил, что в скудном освещении жест можно было не разобрать, и повторил голосом: — Знаю.  
— Так вот, ты единственный человек, который увидел справку и после этого не шарахается от меня, как от прокажённого. Поверь на слово, ужин и ночёвка за такое — сущая ерунда.  
Сане вспомнился седьмой класс, переход в новую школу и полугодовой бойкот, объявленный ему одноклассниками, как месть училке русского и по совместительству Саниной матери. Который закончился только с очередной сменой школы.  
— Ладно, убедил. Заодно посуду тебе помою — вон какая гора в раковине скопилась.  
И будто подтверждая, что всё решено правильно, под потолком зажглась лампочка.

До сих пор Саня считал, что вещей у Лёна, как и у него самого, — необходимый минимум. Поэтому он очень удивился, когда из недр платяного шкафа появились сначала большое банное полотенце, потом подушка, шерстяное одеяло и, наконец, стопка отглаженного постельного белья. Но ещё больше его удивили слова Лёна про разложенное кресло-кровать: — Спать будешь здесь.  
— Погоди, а ты как же?  
— А у меня две протрузии в шейном отделе, отчего уже лет десять я сплю исключительно на полу.  
«На полу» означало на незастеленной туристической пенке, которую Лён раскатал возле шкафов. Спать он улёгся прямо в одежде, только пуговицу на воротнике рубашки расстегнул. И то в последнем Саня был не уверен, потому что ложились они с уже выключенным светом.  
— Спокойной ночи, — напоследок пожелал Лён.  
— Э-э, спокойной.  
Саня поворочался на узкой постели, устраиваясь поудобнее. На улице всё ещё бесчинствовала метель, значит, утром надо будет встать пораньше, чтобы помочь Лёну с уборкой снега. Потом заскочить на съёмную квартиру за торбой и ехать в универ. Столько дел, столько дел. Саня сладко зевнул и зарылся носом в подушку. Хорошо, что все они будут завтра.

Саше пять лет. Саша играл во дворе и случайно попал мячом в окно. На звон разбитого стекла из огорода прибежала мать, стала кричать. Что-то про бессовестного, гадкого мальчишку, который только всё портит, про то, сколько они с отцом работают, а он не ценит, не ценит, не ценит… Саша старался не слушать, смотрел в землю, считал травинки. Потом пришёл отец, молча окинул взглядом картину происшествия и, больно схватив Сашу за руку, потащил его к сараю.  
— Нет! Папочка, нет, пожалуйста! Папа!  
Погреб распахнул свою чудовищную пасть, дохнул в лицо запахами сырости и плесени.  
— Я больше не буду! Папа! Папа!  
Десять ступенек железной лестницы, с которой они едва не слетели — так брыкался перехваченный за пояс мальчишка.  
— Па! Па!  
Над головой с глухим стуком захлопнулась тяжёлая крышка, и наступила тьма. Жуткая, могильная.  
— А-а-а-а!

— Саша!  
Саня с криком сел на постели. Его трясло, сердце перепуганной птицей колотилось о рёбра, грозя проломить грудную клетку и вырваться на свободу. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Саня подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся лицом в ладони — кошмар, снова, снова этот кошмар, неужели опять из ночи в ночь, неужели…  
— Саша.  
Кресло-кровать скрипнуло, принимая дополнительный вес. Мокрой от пота спиной Саня почувствовал тепло севшего рядом Лёна.  
— Кошмар приснился, — вытолкнул он из сухой гортани ненужное объяснение. — Просто кошмар, всё в порядке.  
— Расскажи, — мягко попросил Лён. — Названый страх теряет силу.  
Рассказать? Но какими словами? Саня зажмурился до разноцветных кругов под веками и заговорил.  
— Когда я был маленький, то боялся темноты. Ну, мне казалось, что на свету умереть нельзя, а в темноте — можно, и чем она кромешнее, тем смертельнее. А мои родители оба учителя и считали, что бить детей — это непедагогично. Поэтому за серьёзные провинности меня запирали в сарае, в погребе. Ну, мы ещё в своём доме жили, это потом нам квартиру дали, когда под расселение попали. Я сейчас вспоминаю — запирали-то меня минут на пять, не больше, но тогда… Я каждый раз боялся, что меня не выпустят, и я там умру, а моё тело съедят крысы… В общем, такая чушь, детская страшилка, как про гроб на колёсиках.  
Саня понял, что вот-вот всхлипнет, и замолчал. Задышал ртом, стараясь прогнать подкативший к горлу ком. Чушь, чушь, какая чушь…  
На сгорбленные плечи легла тёплая, приятная тяжесть чужих ладоней.  
— «Из чего твой панцирь, черепаха? Я спросил и получил ответ: — Он из пережитого мной страха, и брони надёжней в мире нет».  
Это было похоже на прорыв плотины. Страх, одиночество, тоска, неприкаянность, бессилие — весь тот зловонный ад, который Саня годами копил в себе, прятал на самое дно души, вскипая пеной рванул вверх. С головой накрыл девятым валом беззвучной истерики, и только обнимающие за плечи руки спасали от того, чтобы захлебнуться в солёном море неостановимых слёз.  
Лён обнимал его до конца, до усталой тишины в голове и пустоты за рёбрами. Но когда сжимавшийся в комок Саня нашёл в себе силы немного выпрямиться, сразу же отпустил. Поднялся с кресла.  
— Теперь легче?  
Саня не по-взрослому шмыгнул носом: — Ага.  
— Тогда сходи умойся, попей воды и ложись спать. Я подежурю, чтобы тебе больше ничего не снилось.

Дежурным Лён оказался ответственным — остаток ночи Саня проспал крепким сном без сновидений. А утром годами мучивший его кошмар показался далёким, тусклым и совсем нестрашным. Потерявшим силу или даже передавшим её Сане, который уже и забыл, когда чувствовал в себе такую прорву энергии. Размышляя обо всём этом и попутно намывая в раковине посуду, он решил поделиться сделанным открытием: — Лён, ты знаешь, а ведь про черепаху — это, ну, правда.  
— Догадываюсь.  
Словно мельничный жернов упал в воду. Саня обернулся: Лён крайне внимательно рассматривал что-то за окном. Неестественно прямой. Саня прикусил щеку и вернулся к недомытой кастрюле из-под гречневой каши.  
Какую броню можно выковать из страха стоящей за спиной смерти? И нужны ли будут человеку в такой броне вязаные жилеты и застёгнутые до последней пуговицы рубашки? И как можно попросить рассказать такое? Особенно белым днём, когда сам Саня даже с кем-то близким не решился бы откровенничать. А ведь Лёну он чуть больше, чем никто — так, случайно спасённый студентишка, от которого проблем больше, чем пользы. И Саня позволил угаснуть толком не начавшемуся неловкому разговору, малодушно пообещав себе при удобном случае снова заговорить на эту тему. Само собой, случай так и не предоставился.


	5. Осколок пятый. Квартира

_Над головой смутно белел идеальный потолок съёмной квартиры «с настоящим евро-ремонтом!», как гордо презентовала её хозяйка. Очередная хозяйка очередной съёмной квартиры. Будильник на смартфоне запиликал во второй раз, и Ал не глядя чиркнул по экрану пальцем, заставляя умолкнуть настырный гаджет. Прагматичный внутренний голос твердил, что, если он не хочет снова опоздать, то пора поднимать задницу и идти готовить завтрак, в то время как самому ему хотелось уткнуться носом в подушку и сдохнуть от тоски. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Впрочем, такое настроение после Сна о Самом Безопасном Месте на Свете бывало у него всегда. Опытным путём Ал давно вывел, что лучшим лекарством тут будет утренняя рутина, только как заставить себя пошевелить хотя бы пальцем?  
— Лён.  
Ал подумал, что со стороны похож на шизофреника, но, холера, кому какое дело?  
— Лён, если я не ошибся, если это действительно ты… Давай встретимся и поговорим. Пожалуйста._

***

Если кто и был мастером задавать дурацкие вопросы в нужный момент, то это Витёк.  
— Санёк, колись, ты девушку нашёл?  
Пиво пошло не в то горло, и Саня закашлялся.  
— Я тоже давно хотел про это спросить, — Лёха по-дружески саданул его по спине.  
— С чего, — наконец продышался Саня, — вы взяли, вообще?  
— Во-первых, ты в душ каждый день ходишь, — начал загибать пальцы Витёк. — Во-вторых, прибарахлился. В-третьих, тут только ночуешь.  
— Вот-вот, — покивал Лёха. — Сто лет с нами пива не пил.  
— Нет у меня девушки, — огрызнулся Саня. — Работаю я. Появились деньги — купил несколько шмоток, что такого-то?  
Лёха с Витьком переглянулись, и последний немного шутовски развёл руками: — Ничего. На свадьбу только не забудь пригласить.  
Саня сердито засопел. Вот же Шерлоки Холмсы недоделанные. Раз ежедневно в душ ходит — значит, свадьба не за горами. Зашибись логика.  
— Игорь вон тоже каждый вечер вещи стирает, и что? Ему тоже ЗАГС светит?  
На этот казавшийся неотразимым аргумент Лёха хмыкнул, а Витёк откровенно заржал: — Так Игорян уже месяц со своей Маришкой мутит, ты что не знал?  
Саня почувствовал, как у него запылали уши, буркнул: — Не знал, — и поспешил спрятаться за пластиковым стаканом с «Клинским».  
— Я же говорю, редко с нами отдыхаешь, — миролюбиво сказал Лёха. — Погоди, ты ж Маришку и не видел пока, получается? Ну, на днюхе познакомишься — классная девчонка.  
— Ты ж на днюху-то объявишься? — не без оснований уточнил Витёк. День рождения Игоря собирались отмечать завтра, в воскресенье, когда Саня обычно брал дополнительную рабочую смену.  
— Объявлюсь. Во сколько начинаете?  
— Да прям с утра. Маришка к десяти обещалась, приедет — начнём поляну накрывать. А остальной народ к часу звали.  
— Понятно, — Саня допил пиво и потянулся за полторашкой. — Х-холера, закончилось.  
— Ничего, Игорян обещал «Охоты» взять, — успокоил его Витёк. Из прихожей донёсся шум открывающейся двери. — О, а вот и он, походу.  
Внимание собутыльников переключилось на вернувшегося товарища, и у Сани появилась возможность переварить услышанное. Он и в самом деле подзабил на посиделки с соседями — на это не было ни времени, ни денег, ни, откровенно говоря, желания. После ежедневной круговерти учёба-работа-Лён сил оставалось только на то, чтобы доползти до дивана и вырубиться. Откуда при таком раскладе взяться девушке даже теоретически предположить было сложно. А уж практически — тут Саня незаметно вздохнул — не нужен девушкам нищий студент с прыщавой мордой. Чему он буквально вчера получил подтверждение, попытавшись, наконец, познакомиться с не-Тарьей из кабинета ксерокопии.

Был конец большого перерыва между парами, она в одиночестве сидела за столиком в студенческом буфете, и Саня решил, что это его шанс.  
— Привет, тебя случайно не Тарья зовут? — начал он заготовленной фразой. Однако девушка, похоже, ничего не слышала о группе «Nightwish», потому что, равнодушно скользнув по Сане взглядом, ответила: — Случайно нет.  
— Странно, ты на неё очень похожа. Просто один в один, — Саня не терял надежды пообщаться, несмотря на явное отсутствие у собеседницы интереса. — Можно к тебе сесть?  
— Садись, — не-Тарья подхватила сумочку и пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. — Мне как раз пора идти. Пока.  
— Пока, — грустно сказал Саня ей вслед. Опустился на соседний стул, поболтал в чае пластиковой палочкой, размешивая несуществующий сахар. Опять у него ничего не вышло, и не помогли ни заранее продуманный разговор, ни новый свитер осеннего рыже-коричневого цвета. Саня скорчил презрительную гримасу, вспомнив оханье торговки на рынке: «Молодой человек, вам очень идёт, и по фигуре, и лицо освежает!». Хрен его знает, что там освежалось — лично Саня видел в зеркале традиционное отражение несвежего зомбяка и стопроцентно зажал бы денег за ненужную обновку, если б не вспомнил про Лёна и про то, как неловко стало в последнее время ходить перед ним в обносках. Так судьба свитера оказалась решена, а Санин бумажник полегчал на добрую пятисотку. Напрасная трата денег вышла: девушкам как было на него параллельно, так и осталось, а Лён…

— Короче, Игорян, Санёк сказал, что будет.  
Голос Витька вернул Саню в настоящий момент.  
— Отлично, — Игорь вошёл на кухню: — Здорово, Саня.  
— Привет, — Саня пожал протянутую ладонь и про себя отметил, насколько замотанным выглядит сосед. — Мы там тебе супа оставили.  
— Ага, вдвоём Витьку от кастрюли оттаскивали, чтобы не сожрал, — подтвердил Лёха.  
— Кто сожрал? Я? — тут же возмутился Витёк. — Да я никогда!  
Разгорелась шутливая перепалка, под которую Игорь уселся ужинать, а Саня налил себе ещё пива.

В последний раз он был у Лёна позавчера. Примчался сразу из универа, после четырёх пар лекций, две из которых — молекулярную физику и линейную алгебру — нагло прокемарил на последнем ряду. В честь начала весны третий день обходился без снегопада, что весьма радовало — снова не придётся махать лопатой. Наверное, можно было бы и вообще не приезжать, но Саня уже привык почти ежедневно видеться с Лёном. Пять этажей, девять лестниц, жестянка номера с цифрами 8 и 3, резкая трель звонка.  
— Привет!  
— Привет, — Лён выглядел необычно довольным. — Заходи.  
Заинтригованный Саня вошёл, однако причину редкого Лёнова настроения понял только увидев на кухонном столе снятые бинты и остатки лангетки.  
— Всё? — Неужели целый месяц прошёл?  
— Всё, — Лён машинально коснулся освободившейся от повязки руки. — Конечно, теперь ещё какое-то время уйдёт на разработку запястья, но это мелочи.  
— Здорово! — искренне порадовался Саня. Потом сообразил, что именно снятие лангетки означает для его помогательной миссии, и спросил: — Только ничего, если я всё равно иногда буду к тебе в гости приходить?  
— Приходи, — повёл плечами Лён. — Чай и печенье у меня всегда найдутся.  
Однако уже второй день подряд Саня садился на пригородный сто тринадцатый маршрут — и сходил на своей остановке. Объяснить это он не мог — или не хотел — даже самому себе, предпочитая рефлексии накачиваться пивом в компании соседей.

— Эй, Санёк! Хьюстон вызывает Саню! — Витька помахал рукой прямо перед его носом. Саня нехорошо прищурился в ответ: — Хьюстон, у вас проблемы?  
— Нету у нас проблем. Ты «End of an Era»* идёшь слушать?  
— Естественно, иду! — Саня соскочил со стула. Всё верно, для правильного прощания с Тарьей — правильный альбом. А к Лёну он обязательно съездит, например, в понедельник, потому что обещания надо выполнять.

То, что на девятом этаже идёт крутая студенческая вечеринка, стало понятно ещё на пятом. Поднимавшийся по лестнице Саня прислушался — «Smells like teen spirit», что ли? Фигня какая, нет бы «Iron Maiden» поставить. Ну, или на худой конец «Арию». Невидимый диджей прислушался к мысленному пожеланию, и когда Саня доковылял до съёмного жилища, из-за двери звучала уже лихая «The Mercenary». Подпевая Брюсу Дикинсону, Саня вошёл в полную знакомого и полузнакомого народа квартиру и не успел даже толком разуться, как в одной руке у него оказался пластиковый стакан с пивом, а в другой — бутерброд со шпротами. Такое начало Сане понравилось. Жуя, он на пару секунд остановился на пороге большой комнаты, чтобы оценить обстановку. А точнее, выяснить, где тут можно раздобыть ещё еды.  
— Санёк, ну, наконец-то! — Витёк выскочил перед Саней, как чёрт из табакерки. — Пошли именинника поздравлять.  
Вот холера! Не могли, блин горелый, без него вручить подарочный конверт. Нет, Саня хорошо относился к Игорю, но когда дело доходило до поздравлений или, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, тостов, то он моментально терялся. Однако сейчас деваться было некуда.  
— Пошли, — скрепя сердце согласился Саня. — Лёха только где?  
— Вон, — Витёк махнул в сторону балконного окна, — с Игоряном и Маришкой болтает. О, как раз тебя с ней познакомим — она давно про неуловимого Санька спрашивает.  
— Спасибо, хоть не про неуловимого Джо, — недовольно пробормотал Саня, следуя в кильватере бойкого соседа.  
Марина ему понравилась. Высокая, стройная, от природы светловолосая и с глазами нереально голубого цвета. Саня даже немного позавидовал Игорю — и где он, с Нового года тоже работающий студент, умудрился такую девчонку отхватить?  
— Марина, это Санёк, Санёк, это Марина, — по-быстрому представил их друг другу Витька и без рассусоливаний перешёл к главному: — Короче, Игорян. Поздравляем тебя с хэппи бёздеем. Здоровья, счастья и всего такого в личной жизни.  
— Чтоб у тебя всё было и ничего за это не было, — поддакнул банальностью Саня.  
— Диплом защитить, работу нормальную найти и денег хорошо зарабатывать, — закончил поздравление Лёха. — Держи, это от нас.  
— Спасибо, пацаны, — Игорь с достоинством принял открытку-конверт и по очереди обнялся со всеми троими. — Предлагаю выпить пива за исполнение пожеланий. Мариш, ты с нами?  
— Да, только принесу ещё тарелку рулетиков, — девушка лукаво улыбнулась. — Чтобы было, чем закусывать.  
— Хозяюшка, чтоб я без тебя делал? — Игорь легко поцеловал её в губы. — Давай, встречаемся у столов.  
Марина исчезла на кухне, а четверо приятелей переместились к составленным вместе обеденному и письменному столам. Вчера, прикинув количество и музыкальные вкусы приглашённых, а также понимая, что для качественного расколбаса нужно свободное место, Игорь решил организовать угощение в виде фуршета. Идея оказалась здравой — собравшаяся рок-тусовка с удовольствием трясла хаером под наизусть знакомые композиции, в перерывах по-быстрому закидываясь едой и бухлом. Диджеем был тот самый гитареро, у которого Витёк регулярно подрезал музыкальные новинки. На вечеринку он пришёл со своим оборудованием: музыкальным центром и двумя огромными колонками «Made in USSR», благодаря которым на особенно забойных пассажах содрогались стены и пол.  
— Лёх, разливай, я пока на медляк договорюсь, — с этими словами Игорь оставил компанию соседей.  
— Было бы что разливать, — проворчал Лёха, перетряхивая стоявшие на столе полторашки. — Так, пацаны, я сейчас.  
— Третий ящик размочили, — довольно прокомментировал Витёк его уход.  
— А всего сколько? — полюбопытствовал Саня, без стеснения беря со стола большую миску с остатками «оливье». Как раз ему доесть.  
— Пять. И я чувствую, надо будет за шестым бежать.  
Саня хмыкнул.  
— Только учтите — лифт не работает, — предупредил он.  
— Ага, мы в курсе, — кивну Витёк. — Мы последние пакеты с продуктами уже на руках поднимали.  
Тут диджей вспомнил, что львиная доля его аудитории — студенты или недавние студенты, и поставил гимн учащихся всех мастей «Another brick in the wall. Part II». Который, естественно, сразу подхватил хор лужёных глоток.  
— Слушай, — спросил Саня на длинном проигрыше, — а соседи на наш концерт ещё не жаловались?  
— Да приходила тут одна, — пожал плечами Витёк. Подцепил бутерброд с колбасой и продолжил: — Я её на хуй послал. Сказал, что до десяти мы в своём праве.  
— Дипломат, — не без сарказма прокомментировал Саня.  
— А хули она права качает? «Я хозяйке позвоню!» — пискляво передразнил Витёк соседку. — Напугала, бля, ежаку голой сракой.  
— Угу, — в отличие от него, Саню угроза несколько напрягла. — Игорь в курсе?  
— Не, на фиг его в такой день такой хернёй грузить. О, Лёха! Тебя только за смертью посылать!  
Разговор перескочил на другое, потом вернулись Игорь с Мариной, и тема склочной тётки была забыта. Правда, ненадолго.

Звонок в дверь раздался на середине заказанной именинником «While your lips are still red». Как раз оказавшийся рядом с прихожей Саня пошёл было открывать, однако его опередил один из гостей — косящий под басиста «System of a Down» Жека-байкер.  
— Женщина, вам же ясно сказали: идите на хуй, — И он с видом исполнившего свой долг человека захлопнул дверь.  
— Кто там? — спросил Саня.  
— Хер знает, баба какая-то.  
Саня подумал, что надо бы рассказать всё Игорю и немного убавить звук в колонках. Но тут в дверь позвонили снова. Очень нервно и зло. Нарвались, понял Саня.  
— Жека, зови Игоряна, — сказал он, морально готовясь к худшему. И худшее не замедлило случиться.  
На лестничной клетке стояла хозяйка квартиры с красным, как помидор, лицом. Саня даже испугался, что её сейчас хватит апоплексический удар, но вместо этого она раненой медведицей попёрла вперёд.  
— Ах, вы, суки бесстыжие! — орала хозяйка, с лёгкостью заглушая музыку. — На хуй они посылают, молокососы! Что вы здесь устроили, а? Кто вам разрешал? — Тут она заметила одногруппниц Игоря Линду и Олесю и окончательно взбеленилась: — Ещё и блядей сюда притащили! Развели бордель!  
На последнем обвинении Саня не выдержал и тоже заорал: — Да каких блядей?! Это наши подруги!  
— Татьяна Петровна, вы не правы! — в голос с ним вступился оскорблённый Игорь.  
— Знаю я таких подруг! — рявкнула хозяйка. — Пошли все вон, немедленно! А вы, — она ткнула пальцем в Игоря, — собирайте вещи, все четверо. Чтоб завтра духу вашего здесь не было, ясно?  
— Татьяна Петровна…  
Хозяйка сделалась совсем багровой: — Вам ясно?!  
— Ясно, — выступил вперёд Лёха. Видимо, тоже побоялся, что тётка скопытится прямо сейчас. — Татьяна Петровна, мы всё поняли, уже расходимся. Успокойтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Ты меня не успокаивай, сопляк! — хозяйка обвела притихшую рок-тусовку уничтожающим взглядом. — Завтра приду за ключами. И не дай бог, квартира будет не в порядке!  
С этими словами она развернулась и сбросившим бомбы тяжёлым бомбардировщиком выплыла за дверь.  
— Попали, — только и сказал Лёха.  
— Разберёмся, — отмахнулся Игорь и, повысив голос, обратился к гостям: — Ребят, спасибо большое, что пришли. Видите, как получилось… Давайте, чтоб на хорошей ноте, выпьем на посошок? Витёк, Саня, разливайте.  
Подняли последний — откровенно скомканный — тост за именинника, и народ начал разбредаться. В конце концов в разворошённой квартире остались только четверо её жильцов и Марина.  
— Блин, ну какая нелёгкая её принесла? — Игорь взъерошил волосы. — Она ж раньше только за деньгами приходила.  
— Игорян… — на Витька было жалко смотреть. — Я тебе забыл рассказать. Соседка приходила, на шум жаловалась. Наверное, это она позвонила.  
— После того, как ты её послал по известному адресу, — зло добавил Саня. От осознания масштаба случившейся катастрофы его начинало подташнивать.  
— Ну, Витя! — угрожающе процедил Игорь, и даже уравновешенный Лёха сжал кулаки. Быть бы Витьку битым, если б не Марина.  
— Игорёш, — она легко тронула его за локоть, — я поеду? Или вам с уборкой помочь?  
— Не надо нам помогать, — тут же остыл Игорь. — Собирайся, я тебя провожу.

Пока именинник провожал любимую, трое его приятелей приводили их жилище в относительный порядок.  
— Думаете, завтра реально съезжать придётся? — виновато спросил Витёк, запихивая в пакет всякий пластиковый мусор.  
— Не, как минимум три дня до следующей платы за квартиру у нас есть, — успокоил его Лёха. — Хотя, я думаю, утром Игорян с Петровной переговорит и всё утрясёт. Он умеет людей убеждать.

Игорь переговорил, и результат этих переговоров упал Сане СМС-кой в перерыве между парами лекций по физике. «Petrovna kozlit.S'ezjaem 4erez 3 dnya». Не то чтобы Саня сильно рассчитывал на обратное, но сразу после прочтения приступ дурноты с ним всё-таки случился. Ладно, сказал он себе, глубоко дыша ртом, это не конец света. У меня есть деньги, я справлюсь. Не могу не справиться.  
На иголках отсидев пару, Саня принялся воплощать придуманный бессонной ночью план действий. Для начала он пошёл в деканат и очень удачно застал там замдекана по общежитию.  
— Первый курс? — приподняла она брови в ответ на жалобный рассказ. — Ты же знаешь, что первокурсникам общежитие не предоставляется. Только с третьего семестра и при условии наличия свободных мест.  
— Но мне жить негде, — снова попробовал достучаться до неё Саня.  
— Жаль, но помочь ничем не могу.  
Разговор был окончен. Скомкано попрощавшись, Саня вышел из кабинета. Наверное, надо было предложить ей денег, думал он, спускаясь по лестнице. Только какую сумму? Как вообще дают взятки? Может, с соседями посоветоваться?  
Как бы то ни было, самый удачный вариант развития событий потерпел фиаско, и следовало переходить к плану Б — покупать газету с объявлениями. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, в большой перерыв Саня сбегал к киоску «Роспечати». Пол-лекции по матану свежайшая, ещё пахнувшая типографской краской «Из рук в руки» жгла ему бок даже сквозь лежавшую рядом торбу, однако читать её на паре Саня не рискнул. Но стоило преподавателю объявила пятиминутный перерыв, как он полез шуршать газетными листами. И чем дальше штудировал раздел «Сдаю», тем яснее понимал, в насколько отчаянном положении оказался. Во-первых, в марте объявлений было гораздо меньше, чем в августе. Во-вторых, у многих из них имелась ремарка «Не студент». В-третьих, Саня с трудом представлял, как в одиночку будет платить даже за несчастную гостинку — цены на жильё только росли, а кушать тоже что-то было надо. Тем не менее, пару перспективных и три менее перспективных варианта он подобрал. Обзванивать их решил по возвращению на съёмную квартиру: и обстановка спокойнее, и те, кто разместил объявления, домой с работы придут.

Когда Саня приехал с учёбы, в квартире был только Лёха, который собирал вещи. У Сани ёкнуло в груди: неужели сосед так быстро нашёл себе жильё? И не по одному ли из тех объявлений, что Саня жирно обвёл в газете? Вот холера, думал же, что надо сразу звонить!  
— Всё, съезжаешь? — как можно непринуждённее поинтересовался он.  
— Ага, домой поеду, — ответил Лёха, утрамбовывая постельное в большую дорожную сумку. — Госы мы сдали, а диплом можно и там писать.  
Саня незаметно выдохнул и, в свою очередь, поделился наболевшим: — А я сегодня в деканат по поводу общаги ходил.  
— Завернули? — легко угадал сосед. — Общага, Санёк, это такая штука… В старом здании мест реально мало, а новое никак не достроят. Поэтому заявление в мае ты, конечно, подать можешь, но без блата или взятки шансов практически нет.  
— Взятка — это сколько?  
Лёха назвал сумму, которую Саня мог заработать за два месяца только при условиях, что будет питаться воздухом, перемещаться по городу на своих двоих, а жить в парке под кустом, и прибавил: — Но это не точно. Инфа двухлетней давности, когда мы с Игоряном пытались туда пробиться.  
— Понятно, — К лету он столько денег не найдёт, факт. Придётся писать заявление и надеяться на сбой в системе. — Ладно, пойду по объявлениям звонить.  
— Удачи, — от души пожелал Лёха. Будто заранее знал, что без неё дела точно не будет.  
Первое объявление. «Ой, нет, мы девушку хотели на постой».  
Второе объявление. «Студент? Без проблем, только предоплата за три месяца вперёд».  
Третье объявление. «Место уже занято».  
Четвёртое объявление. «Не, студентов не берём. В смысле, почему сразу не написали? А зачем?»  
Пятое объявление. «Абонент не отвечает или временно недоступен. Попробуйте позвонить позднее».  
И вишенкой на торте: «Ваш баланс меньше 10 рублей».  
— Да холера ж ты такая! — Сане до зуда в пальцах захотелось швырнуть что-нибудь в стену.  
— Птица обломинго? — посочувствовал Лёха. — Не вешай нос, может, Витёк что-нибудь для двоих найдёт. По своим каналам.  
— Почему двоих? А Игорь?  
— Он, скорее всего, будет с Маришкой съезжаться. У неё соседка тоже дома диплом писать собралась.  
— Повезло, — тоскливо позавидовал Саня.  
— Да не скажи. Если там хозяйка узнает, что Маринка с парнем живёт, то вчерашний скандал милой беседой покажется.  
Всё равно, мрачно подумал Саня. У Игоря хотя бы есть, куда послезавтра вещи перевезти. А у него, Сани, что? Надежда на мифические «каналы» раздолбая-Витька? Ха-ха три раза.

Однако вечером выяснилось, что Саня напрасно был настроен так скептически.  
— Короче, Жека согласен нас на месяц вписать, — с порога сообщил довольный Витёк. — Пока нормальное жильё не найдём.  
— Вот видишь, Сань, — Лёха хлопнул пребывающего в унынии Саню по плечу. — Всё организовалось.  
— Угу, — Саня и рад бы был обрадоваться, да только он слишком хорошо представлял себе круг общения Витька и Жеки. Спиться или сторчаться за месяц проживания с ними под одной крышей было не просто, а очень просто. Однако ситуация была не та, чтобы крутить носом: — Спасибо, Вить.  
— Обращайся, — Витёк явно чувствовал себя крутым решалой. — Ну что, отметим переезд?  
— Отметим, — согласился Лёха, — Там как раз после вчерашнего пиво и закусь остались. Сейчас только узнаю, когда Игорян придёт.  
С Саниной точки зрения отмечать было особенно нечего, но говорить он этого не стал. Зато пока нарывали на стол, ему в голову пришла новая идея поиска квартиры: завтра после пар походить вокруг универа, почитать объявления на столбах и подъездах, а потом метнуться к работе и проделать там то же самое. Сообразив такой план Це, Саня сразу повеселел и первый тост «За переезд!» поддержал с общим энтузиазмом.

Он навернул три круга вокруг университетского корпуса. Потратился на маршрутку и прошёлся по окрестностям «Копейки». Наконец, заглянул в магазин и поспрашивал у коллег: не сдаёт ли кто жильё? Увы, ни один из вариантов не выстрелил, отчего на Саню снова накатило отчаяние. Да, вписка у Жеки лучше ночёвки на вокзале или в обезьяннике, но как же ему обрыдли эти сборища алконавтов! В последней надежде Саня перечитал все бумажки, приклеенные к стенка павильона остановки. Ничего.  
— Ну, блин горелый! — вслух пожаловался он зажёгшемуся над остановкой фонарю. Фонарь промолчал, а к остановке подошёл автобус. Саня посмотрел на номер маршрута, и от угрызений проснувшейся совести настроение у него упало совсем ниже плинтуса. Он ведь ещё вчера собирался к Лёну! И ладно бы потратил вечер на что-то полезное, так нет — пробухал время с соседями. А сегодня, наверное, уже слишком поздно, а завтра вообще будет не до этого. Между тем, автобус всё никак не уезжал, мерно урча на холостом ходу. Саня скрипнул зубами и, решившись, забрался в салон. Если Лён извинил ему приезд в метель, то, может, и сейчас не развернёт с порога?

Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё появление, Саня купил коробку печатных имбирных пряников. И когда дверь с номером «83» открылась, на одном дыхании выпалил: — Привет, я не поздно? Я пряников к чаю принёс.  
— Привет. Нет, ты как раз вовремя, — Было хорошо видно, что Лён ему рад, и чувство вины затопило Саню с головой. — Чайник только закипел, проходи.  
Саня вошёл, немного суетливо отдал Лёну коробку.  
— Как рука?  
— Нормально, разрабатываю.  
Подлинный смысл этого банального ответа Саня понял только когда отправился мыть руки. Ванная сияла. Сантехника, кафель, зеркало, даже круглый плафон на стене были начищены, как бляха офицерского ремня.  
— Вот это ты развлекаешься! — всё ещё пребывая в лёгком шоке сказал Саня, заходя на кухню.  
— Совмещаю полезное с полезным, — отозвался заваривающий чай Лён. — Ужинать будешь?  
Саня прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что совсем не чувствует голода. Хотя единственной его едой сегодня была пачка «Доширака» на завтрак. Вот холера, до чего докатился из-за этой нервотрёпки!  
— Спасибо, я только чай.  
Лён недоверчиво покосился в его сторону, однако задавать вопросы начал только после того, как Саня выхлебал почти всю кружку, при этом даже не притронувшись к соблазнительно ароматным пряникам.  
— Что у тебя стряслось?  
— Ничего, — выдал Саня автоматическую отговорку. Потом спохватился — это же Лён — и ответил честно: — Нас с пацанами хозяйка из квартиры выселяет. Завтра надо съехать.  
— Есть куда?  
— Н-ну, в принципе, есть.  
— А не в принципе?  
Блин горелый. Саня как-то позабыл о привычке Лёна докапываться до сути.  
— Витёк — это один из соседей — нам двоим вписку нашёл. На месяц, чтобы было время подыскать что-нибудь приличное.  
— Ясно.  
У Сани появилось ощущение, что из его рассказа Лён понял гораздо больше, чем было произнесено вслух.  
— Я поэтому не знаю, когда в следующий раз смогу к тебе в гости приехать. Со всеми этими претурбациями.  
— Пертурбациями, — поправил Лён сложное слово. Между бровей у него залегла двойная складка, взгляд сделался напряжённым и от этого неприятным. — Саша, я, конечно, не знаю, что там у вас за вписка, но если тебе нужно где-то временно пожить, то можешь вписаться сюда.  
— Что? — Саня едва не поперхнулся последним глотком чая. — В смысле, к тебе?  
— Ко мне.  
— А хозяин квартиры против не будет?  
— Не будет. Я и есть этот хозяин. Строго говоря, единственный объективный недостаток моего предложения — то, что отсюда далековато будет добираться до города.  
— Да не, ваш сто тринадцатый и до универа, и до работы идёт, — не подумав возразил Саня. — Просто понимаешь…  
По губам Лёна скользнула горькая усмешка: — Боишься снова стать должным? Если тебе это важно, можешь отдавать мне ту сумму, которую платил прошлой хозяйке.  
Это было важно, но совсем не настолько, как когда-то. И ершистый вопрос «Зачем?» тоже потерял значение: Саня интуитивно знал ответ. Душа стремится к душе живой — из какого стихотворения вырвана эта строчка? Почему он её запомнил? Ай, да какая разница!  
— Лён, а вдруг… — Самое главное возражение казалось до жути нелепым, однако именно оно было камнем преткновения, — вдруг я сделаю что-то не так, и ты во мне разочаруешься?  
— Я в тебе что?  
Саня почувствовал себя идиотом. Круглым, как дырка от бублика.  
— Скорее, это ты во мне разочаруешься, — Лён пригубил давно остывший чай. — По мнению большинства моих бывших знакомых, я та ещё редкая сволочь.  
— Правда? — не поверил Саня.  
— Переезжай и увидишь.  
Вот упорства Лёну точно было не занимать.  
— Я… — «подумаю» хотел сказать Саня, однако вовремя понял, что соврёт. Всё он уже подумал. — Ладно. Я согласен, но только на месяц.  
— Обсудим через месяц, — Лён и не думал скрывать, насколько доволен таким ответом. — Теперь-то будешь ужинать?  
Вот ведь сволочь, подумал зверски голодный Саня и не сдержал глупую улыбку.  
— Теперь буду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«End of an Era» — последний концертный альбом финской симфоник-метал-группы Nightwish, записанный с вокалисткой Тарьей Турунен. Издан в 2006 году.


	6. Осколок шестой. Весна

_До «форда» вчера дело так и не дошло, хотя начиналось всё достаточно бодро. С тренинга Ал вышел готовый горы своротить, стремительно дописал квартальный отчёт и даже, пока трясся в маршрутке, нагуглил выездную службу автопомощи. Но стоило ему сойти на своей остановке, как силы вдруг резко закончились. Их остатков хватило только на то, чтобы добрести до квартиры, выпить чашку несладкого чая и не раздеваясь упасть на кровать. Совсем как в старые недобрые времена, успел подумать Ал и провалился в тёмный колодец сна с запахами лета и звуками зимы. А утром обнаружил себя выспавшимся, но без машины и без нормального завтрака — в магазин-то он тоже не зашёл. Пришлось снова хлебать пустой чай и топать на остановку — для разнообразия под мелкой ледяной крупой._

_«ЛиАЗ» с крупным номером «113» Ал заметил издалека и со всех ног рванул вперёд. «Вдруг повезёт? — билась в голове единственная мысль. — Вдруг сегодня тоже?..» Не глядя по сторонам, он выскочил на дорогу-дублёр, и дальнейшее запомнилось ему обрывками.  
Ксеноновый свет откуда-то справа, яростный долгий гудок, шипение скользящих по мокрому асфальту покрышек — и сильный рывок назад, выдернувший его практически из-под колёс промчавшегося мимо автомобиля.  
— Смотри куда бежишь, холера такая! Суицидничек на мою голову!  
Ала будто током ударило. Неужели?.. Он резко развернулся: — Лён! — Почти полностью седой, снова отрастивший бороду и, кажется, косицу, но с прежним, острым как бритва, взглядом. — Ты жив!  
— Сам удивляюсь, — подтвердил тот.  
И тогда Ал сделал две вещи, которые хотел сделать все семь прошедших лет. Он обнял Лёна — крепко, до хруста рёбер, — а потом разжал объятие и, отступив на шаг, изо всей силы двинул ему кулаком в челюсть._

***

На новость о том, что Саня всё-таки нашёл себе жильё, его скоро бывшие соседи отреагировали по разному. По уши занятый своими хлопотами Игорь равнодушно сказал «Угу, поздравляю», Лёха со значением подмигнул — наверное, вспомнил свою теорию про девушку, — а Витёк по-настоящему обиделся. Пробурчал: «Ну, если вдруг передумаешь, звони», на что Саня агакнул, но исключительно из вежливости. Он сильно сомневался, что жить у Лёна ему будет хуже, чем на Жекиной вписке.

Накануне переезда они добрую половину ночи потратили на сборы и уборку, и, как оказалось, не зря. Хозяйка приехала принимать квартиру рано утром, без предупреждения, и явно огорчилась, увидев полностью собранных студентов. Прошла по комнатам, покрутила носом на неидеально чистые раковины и пыль под шкафами, тем не менее ключи у Игоря забрала без претензий. Потом её бывшие квартиранты общими усилиями спустили свои вещи вниз — лифт скрипел и ругался, однако обошлось без эксцессов — проверили, что у каждого есть номера телефонов остальных, и все вместе пошли к остановке. Утро было дивным: с чистого неба светило по-весеннему яркое, умытое капелью солнце, волосы ерошил тёплый ветерок, в кустах сирени радостно галдели воробьи. Людей на остановке толпилось порядочно — час пик ещё не закончился, — но в такую погоду подождать автобус лишние десять минут было только в удовольствие. Первым уехал Игорь, потом подошла маршрутка Витька, потом Лёхи, и, наконец, сто тринадцатый «пазик». Сегодня его водитель слушал какую-то местную радиостанцию, и когда Саня утрамбовал себя и свой скарб в салон, из колонок зазвучало:

«Застоялся мой поезд в депо  
Снова я уезжаю, пора  
На пороге ветер заждался меня  
На пороге осень — моя сестра»

Вот и я снова уезжаю, только весной, подумал Саня, передавая за проезд. Моя зима закончилась, и это хорошо.

Лён выделил ему один из шкафов, кресло-кровать и половину полки в ванной. Продукты и всякие бытовые принадлежности они договорились покупать в складчину, готовить вместе, а уборку делать по очереди — каждый дежурил одну неделю. Так у Сани началась, без преувеличения, новая жизнь. Он наконец-то узнал, каково это — возвращаться в дом, где тебе не будут сношать мозг за действительные или мнимые прегрешения, где не нарвёшься на алко- или раста-пати, где в холодильнике всегда будет еда, а ночью царят тишина и темнота. Компаньоном Лён оказался не хуже Лёхи с Игорем, пускай и со своими заморочками. Спустя неделю совместного проживания Сане начало казаться, будто застёгнутые на все пуговицы рубашки для Лёна что-то вроде второй кожи. Ещё он не любил мыть посуду — как подозревал Саня, оттого что надо было закатывать рукава, — и обычно старался спихнуть с себя эту не почётную обязанность. Бывало, что на него без видимых причин находило мрачное настроение, в котором он становился замкнутым и крайне немногословным. Тогда Саня просто не лез к нему с разговорами, и вскоре всё проходило само собой.  
Словом, судьбоносный посыл соседки Витьком неожиданно обернулся такой редкой в Саниной жизни удачей, что порой ему хотелось ущипнуть себя — точно ли не спит? А белая полоса всё длилась и длилась, щедро одаривая его всё новыми приятными сюрпризами.

Как-то после ужина Саня перемывал посуду и параллельно жаловался Лёну на музыкальные вкусы водителей родного сто тринадцатого маршрута.  
— Раньше я хоть плейером мог уши заткнуть, а теперь приходится по часу всякую Верку Сердючку слушать, — закончил он свой плач Ярославны.  
— А с плейером что случилось?  
— Сломался. Диски крутить перестал.  
— Ни с того ни с сего?  
— Ага.  
— Ты его не выкинул, надеюсь?  
— Нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому. Неси сюда, посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Саня удивился, конечно, но послушался. Лён внимательно осмотрел «Walkman», кивнул сам себе и ушёл в большую комнату, оставив плейер на столе. Мучимый любопытством Саня, естественно, сунулся следом за ним и увидел, как Лён вытащил из своего шкафа фанерный ящик от посылки, маленькую настольную лампу и удлинитель с тройником. Обернулся, заметил Саню и скомандовал: — Давай-ка, освободи стол на кухне и вытри его насухо.  
Саня беспрекословно кинулся выполнять: намечалось что-то интересное.

Из фанерного ящика Лён достал отвёртку с набором съёмных головок, мультиметр, пинцет и паяльник. Подключенную через удлинитель лампу он поставил так, чтобы свет падал на плейер, инструмент разложил вокруг и начал разбирать «пациента». Саня зачарованно смотрел, как быстрыми, точными движениями Лён выкручивает из корпуса винтик за винтиком, как аккуратно разделяет половинки, как с задумчивым видом прозванивает мультиметром открывшееся электронное нутро.  
— Похоже, микросхема навернулась, — наконец вынес Лён свой вердикт. Включил паяльник в свободную розетку тройника. — Сейчас её отпаяю, а завтра съезжу на центральный рынок — может, у тамошних барыг где-нибудь завалялась такая древность.  
— Ага, — Саня смотрел на него с нескрываемым благоговением. Ему всегда казалось, что ремонт электроники — это штука, требующая специально обученных людей, работающих в специальном месте и специальным оборудованием. А оказывается, всё можно сделать дома, на кухне, чуть ли не на коленке. Если, конечно, знать, что делаешь.  
Между тем, паяльник нагрелся, Лён придирчиво осмотрел жало и, придерживая микросхему пинцетом, отпаял её в два движения.  
— Вот так.  
Из ящика появился прозрачный пакетик с застёжкой, в который микросхема и отправилась. Лён поднял взгляд на Саню и по-доброму усмехнулся: — Ты на меня сейчас смотришь, как ребёнок на фокусника в цирке.  
Естественно, Саня тут же вспомнил про недомытую посуду и с чрезвычайно деловым видом встал к раковине.  
— Я с паяльником уже лет двадцать дружу, — сказал Лён ему в спину. — С «Клуба юного техника». Ну, и верхнее образование у меня соответствующее.  
Логично, в дворники-то он не от хорошей жизни подался. Саня обернулся от мойки: — Лён, а ты кем работал, ну, раньше?  
— Изобретателем.  
Судя по интонации ответа, это была больная тема.  
— Извини.  
Лён промолчал, складывая инструмент обратно в ящик. Разобранный «Walkman» он переложил на подоконник, лампу и удлинитель отключил от сети. Собрался уносить всё обратно в комнату, но остановился на пороге кухни.  
— Если сложится удачно, то завтра после работы будешь с плейером.  
В последнем Саня ни мало не сомневался. Он уже успел выучить: когда Лёну нужно, всё всегда складывается удачно.

В середине марта физручка поймала Саню возле деканата и настоятельно напомнила ему о грядущей университетской спартакиаде. Мол, если ты снова на занятия забил, то будь добр на соревнованиях не ударить в грязь лицом. Саня лихо взял под козырёк, однако, глядя преподавательнице вслед, задумался. По всему выходило, что если он хочет зачёт автоматом, то перед спартакиадой необходимы тренировки. Начну бегать по утрам, мужественно решил Саня. Лён встаёт рано, вот и буду подниматься с ним вместе, делать несколько кругов по району, а потом уже завтракать и уезжать на работу или в универ. До соревнований три недели — продержусь как-нибудь.  
Чтобы утром не было соблазна плюнуть на всё и, перевернувшись на другой бок, сладко досыпать последний час до официального подъёма, накануне вечером Саня рассказал свой план Лёну. Хитрость сработала: как ни хотелось поваляться «ещё пять минуточек», выглядеть треплом хотелось намного меньше. Так что он встал, умылся, натянул растянутый спортивный костюм и единственные свои кроссовки, прихватил отремонтированный плейер и вместе с Лёном вышел на улицу. Там их пути разошлись: Лён направился к каморке с дворницким инструментом, а Саня побежал вокруг микрорайона. Первый круг он решил сделать без музыки, чтобы не отвлекаться от изучения местности. Ведь несмотря на то, что с момента переезда прошло уже порядочно времени, у него до сих пор не возникало необходимости сходить с давно изученных маршрутов.  
Итак, Саня бежал в комфортном темпе, крутил головой по сторонам, слушал весенний гвалт проснувшихся птиц, вдыхал прохладный утренний воздух и чувствовал, как настроение неумолимо идёт вверх. Поэтому на втором круге он снова оставил плейер выключенным, а на следующее утро вообще не стал брать его с собой. Саня бегал, смотрел, дышал и с каждым днём всё полнее открывал для себя весну и место, в которое его забросило на очередном изгибе линии жизни.  
Он узнал, что, даже если потом небо затягивают тучи, утро почти всегда ясное. Обнаружил за каре из пятиэтажек небольшой частный сектор, упирающийся в сосновый лес. Наблюдал, как из набухающих почек появляются первые листочки, а за тонкими прутьями палисадов из земли проклёвываются зелёные стрелки пролески и ландышей. Очень скоро выучил в лицо всех дворников и собаководов округи и даже стал с ними здороваться. А однажды, уже возвращаясь с пробежки через частный сектор, увидел, как из калитки одного из домишек вышел достопамятный гопник «Адидас». Правда, в этот раз его коротко стриженую голову украшала выцветшая бейсболка, повёрнутая козырьком назад. В руках он нёс малярную кисть и ведро с краской — похоже, собирался с утра пораньше красить обшарпанный деревянный забор. Саня весело сделал ему ручкой, и, как ни странно, «Адидас» тоже помахал в ответ. Потом со страдальческим видом обмакнул кисть в краску и провёл по дереву первую тёмно-зелёную полосу. Саня вспомнил известный эпизод из «Тома Сойера» и заулыбался на бегу. Изучив район вдоль и поперёк, он чувствовал себя здесь настолько своим, что давно перестал бояться кого бы то ни было.

За всё время тренировок под дождь Саня попадал от силы два раза, а серьёзно вымок всего единожды. Дело житейское, если бы не одно но: отсутствие замены мокрым насквозь кроссовкам. Конечно, Саня набил их газетами и поставил к еле теплящейся батарее, однако за остававшиеся до выхода полчаса высохнуть они, естественно, не успели. Обуваясь, Саня понял, что за какой-то несчастный месяц успел крепко привыкнуть к хорошему — например, к сухой обуви. Масла в огонь подлил снова заворчавший про ОРЗ Лён, и решение было принято. После занятий Саня дошёл до рынка, где купил сначала новые «Найки», потом белья по мелочи, а потом решил, что негоже на соревнованиях позорить факультет пузырями на коленках и разорился на новый спортивный костюм.  
— Опять в этом месяце денег отложить не получается, — пожаловался он вечером. — Что-то я совсем разучился экономить.  
— На здоровье и на еде не экономят, — отозвался Лён. В ответ Саня только печально вздохнул.

Немного позже Лён спросил: — Ты на что-то конкретное откладываешь или так, демпферную подушку создаёшь?  
— Ноутбук хочу в кредит взять, — поделился Саня сокровенной мечтой.  
— В кредит? Он тебе так сильно нужен?  
— Конечно! — и Саня разразился пламенной речью о том, насколько для современного студента ноутбук не роскошь, а средство учения, развлечения, общения — да вообще всего! Особенно, если подключить к нему интернет. Лён терпеливо выслушал все аргументы «за», и когда оратор замолчал, привёл единственный аргумент «против»: — Ты считал, какая у тебя переплата по кредиту выйдет?  
Саня моментально скис. Само собой, он считал, только…  
—…только без кредита хорошо, если я к пятому курсу что-то куплю.  
Собственно, на этом разговор можно было считать законченным, однако неожиданно у него случилось продолжение.

Перед сном Саня вышел из ванной и обнаружил Лёна сидящим по-турецки у стены под розеткой. В которую был включен кабель питания — тут Саня не сразу поверил своим глазам — ноутбука с надписью «Asus» в центре серой крышки.  
— Ты вовремя, — Лён поднял взгляд от экрана. — Давай, вводи логин и пароль.  
— Какие логин и пароль? — моргнул Саня.  
— Свои. Надо создать для тебя новую учётку с правами админа.  
— Понятно, — Хотя нет, ни черта не понятно. Саня уселся рядом с Лёном и получил к себе на колени тёплый ноут. — Это что, твой?  
— Мой. Он довольно старый, поэтому постарайся винт всяким хламом не забивать. И если будешь ставить новое ПО, то смотри на требования к оперативке.  
— Хорошо, — Ощущение, что это сон никак не проходило. Саня без особенных раздумий задал новой учётной записи имя «Sanny», а паролем ввёл дату рождения.  
— Отлично, перезагружай.  
После перезагрузки система выдала список из двух пользователей «Sanny» и «Skywalker». Саня вошёл в свою учётку и перед ним открылся степной простор пустого рабочего стола с дефолтными обоями Windows XP.  
— Ну вот, — Лён встал с пола. — Пользуйся на здоровье, только вирусни не притащи. Здешнему «Доктору Вебу» сто лет в обед.  
— Спасибо, — чувство благодарности распирало Сане грудь, однако нужные слова никак не находились. — Я в группе с пацанами поговорю — может, у кого обновление есть.  
— Поговори, — кивнул Лён. — Спать ложиться будешь или всё, нашёл занятие до утра?  
Конечно, Саня позалипал бы в ноут — как минимум, разобрался с тем, какие программы на нём установлены, и прикинул, что надо будет поставить. Однако завтра предстоял ранний подъём, поэтому он собрал в кулак всю свою силу воли и выбрал в меню «Пуск» пункт «Выключение компьютера».  
— Буду ложиться.  
Но когда Саня забрался в постель, то понял, что ему просто физически необходимо хоть как-то выразить переполняющие душу эмоции.  
— Лён, я правда… Спасибо, ты столько для меня делаешь, я…  
— На здоровье, — прервал Лён его сбивчивые благодарности. Погасил в комнате свет и негромко добавил: — Поверь, ты для меня — не меньше.  
Только Саня, конечно же, не поверил.

Кросс на спартакиаде он пробежал в десятке, а стометровку, внезапно, в пятёрке, что решающим образом отразилось на командном результате. В итоге физтех занял второе место среди соревновавшихся факультетов, отчего физручка была довольна, как розовый — из-за цвета спортивного костюма — слон. Саня тоже радовался — будущему зачёту — и решил эту радость воплотить в две большие пиццы из кулинарии любимой «Копейки» и полторашку «Балтики». Мурлыкая цоевскую «Перемен» и слегка помахивая в такт пакетом-майкой с покупками, Саня пружинисто шагал к остановке, как вдруг заметил бабульку, торговавшую на углу газетами. Перед собой она держала свежую «Из рук в руки», при виде которой у Сани в голове будто реле щёлкнуло. Он вспомнил, какое сегодня число, сопоставил его с датой переезда и осознал, что прошёл уже ровно месяц. За который он так и не нашёл себе постоянное жильё. Нет, он искал — покупал газеты, звонил, — но с ленцой, без запала. Всё казалось, будто времени ещё вагон, вот и дотянул до последнего. Конечно, Лён его не выгонит, только всё равно стыдно, как за нарушенное слово. Саня поклялся себе страшной клятвой, что прямо с сегодняшнего дня займётся поисками всерьёз, и немедленно купил у бабульки газету. Он даже успел просмотреть объявления, пока ехал в «пазике» до конечной, однако снова не обнаружил среди них ничего толкового. Загрустив ещё сильнее, домой Саня приплёлся с откровенно похоронным видом.  
— Неужели первое с конца занял? — неправильно истолковал Лён его печальную мину.  
— Что? — Про спартакиаду Саня уже успел забыть. — А, не, седьмое на кроссе и четвёртое на стометровке. По этому поводу, собственно, вот.  
Он вручил Лёну пакет с пивом и пиццами, но тот даже внутрь не заглянул.  
— Тогда в чём дело?  
— Я, — Саня отвёл взгляд, — квартиру так и не нашёл.  
— Так живи дальше здесь, какие проблемы?  
Проблемы в том, что мне чертовски хорошо у тебя живётся, подумал Саня. Потому и искать ничего не хочется.  
— Спасибо, — не поднимая глаз, сказал он. — Я постараюсь быть пошустрее.  
Лён тихонько хмыкнул.  
— Пошли лучше ужинать, шустряк. Пока твоя пицца не до конца остыла.

Вопреки страшилкам бывшего соседа Лёхи о сложностях с общежитием, после майских праздников Саня всё же написал заявление на имя декана. Одновременно он продолжал шерстить объявления о сдаче жилья, но пока безрезультатно. Пускай Лён совершенно спокойно отнёсся к тому, что квартирант остаётся уже на третий месяц — самого Саню это обстоятельство грызло всё сильнее. У него вообще появилось ощущение, будто его генеральный жизненный план катится в тартарары: с общагой ничего не понятно, перевод со специальности на специальность, как оказалось, что-то из области фантастики, даже с самообразованием, несмотря на желанный ноутбук, вышел затык из-за близящихся зачётной недели и сессии. Впрочем, Саня подозревал, что настоящая причина стопора лежит намного глубже. Он полгода жил в режиме «Alarm!», на фоне постоянных голода и недосыпа, и теперь, когда появилась возможность немного выдохнуть, просто не хотел впрягаться во всё это снова.

Тем не менее, впрягаться было необходимо. Заявление декан не подписал, о чём Саня неизвестно когда бы узнал, если б не дёргал деканатских секретарей. После нерадостного известия он пересчитал свои сбережения — отчего, впрочем, их не прибавилось — и пошёл разговаривать с теми из одногруппников, кто тоже собирался устраиваться в общагу. Однако то ли они действительно были не в курсе, то ли не хотели обсуждать настолько деликатные вещи — никакой конкретики по поводу взяток Саня от них так и не добился. Не зная, к кому ещё можно обратиться, он привычно понёс свою беду Лёну.  
— Как давать взятку? — Лён выразительно приподнял брови. — А я думал, ты изжил в себе криминальные наклонности.  
— Изживёшь тут, — вздохнул Саня. — Пускай диплом программиста я буду на второй вышке получать, но пробить общагу надо сейчас.  
— Ты заявление лично к декану носил?  
— Нет, через секретарей подавал. А что?  
— А то. Когда тебе кровь из носу как нужно, то по всем начальникам ходи и плачься сам. Завернёт декан — иди к ректору. Не бывает такого, что вот совсем-совсем мест нет. Всегда что-то в запасе держат.  
Саня задумчиво почесал в затылке: Лён говорил с уверенностью человека, не понаслышке знакомого со всей этой кухней.  
— Ладно, напишу новую бумажку и завтра схожу к декану.  
— Только перед каким-нибудь совещанием к нему не попади — в цейтноте он тебя точно слушать не станет.  
— Угу.  
Чем больше Саня обо всём этом думал, тем быстрее к нему возвращался боевой дух. «Не дождётесь!» — мысленно погрозил он кулаком легиону недоброжелателей. А реальному или выдуманному — для правильного морального настроя значения не имело.

Декан его внимательно выслушал, с сочувствием кивая на наиболее жалостливых моментах, и в ответ рассказал не менее печальную историю о перенаселённом старом здании общежития и об отсутствии финансирования на завершение строительства нового.  
— Попробуй написать заявление в следующем году, — с отеческой заботой посоветовал он напоследок. — Я тебя запомню.  
Саня сдержанно поблагодарил и вышел в коридор. Цена такого рода обещаний была ему прекрасно известна. Значит, переходим к тяжёлой артиллерии, недобро прищурился он и спустился на первый этаж к кабинету ректора. Для лучшей памяти переписал дни и часы приёма с таблички возле внушительной двери из тёмного дерева, сопоставил со своим графиком. Получался следующий вторник — вот холера, половину недели ждать. Но меняться на работе сменами тоже не хотелось — кто его знает, как на сессию расписание скроят. Так что Саня убрал блокнот с записями в торбу и потопал к выходу из корпуса.

Естественно, он поделился с Лёном первым— отрицательным — результатом. И, наверное, не очень хорошо замаскировал свои переживания о следующем шаге, потому что последствия этого вечернего разговора оказались намного серьёзнее, чем он того заслуживал.

В субботу у первого курса физтеха отменили последнюю пару молекулярной физики — чудо из чудес в конце семестра. В подробности Саня не вникал, просто поторопился слинять из универа. Погода стояла прекрасная, всюду цвели фруктовые деревья, и воздух от этого был — не надышаться. Надо будет перед ужином выбраться вдвоём в лес на прогулку, думал Саня, легко взбегая на пятый этаж. Глупо сидеть дома в такой славный денёк. Он открыл незапертую дверь, без умысла тихо вошёл в прихожую и сначала решил, что у них гости, потому как из большой комнаты раздался голос Лёна: — Привет, Оби-Ван. Ну, как там, на тёмной стороне Силы?  
Что-то странное было в его интонациях, какая-то подчёркнутая небрежность, заставившая Саню насторожиться. Он аккуратно заглянул в комнату — Лён стоял у балконного окна, спиной к дверному проёму, и разговаривал по телефону. Ничего себе, удивился Саня. Оказывается, у него тоже мобила есть!  
— У меня для тебя задание, Оби-Ван, — между тем продолжил Лён. Звучало это так, будто он полностью проигнорировал ответ невидимого собеседника. — Скажи, ты всё ещё трахаешь секретутку Раневского?  
Саня вздрогнул, услышав фамилию ректора.  
— Значит, трахаешь. Хорошо. Передай ей, что во вторник на приём к её шефу придёт первокурсник Александр Заливин. Надо чтобы его заявление было подписано.  
Тут Саня вспомнил, что, вообще-то, подслушивать нехорошо, но всё равно остался стоять на месте.  
— Не твоё дело, Оби-Ван, — отрезал Лён на очевидный вопрос и через паузу переспросил: — Почему?  
Метаморфоза от нарочитого дружелюбия к убийственной ненависти произошла мгновенно.  
— Потому что ты мне должен, — и Лён нажал отбой. Медленно убрал сотовый от уха, раздумчиво посмотрел на него, будто что-то решая. От дурного предчувствия Саню мороз по спине продрал.  
С силой пущенный телефон ударился о шкаф и разлетелся на мелкие кусочки. А Лён, развернувшись как на пружине, яростно саданул кулаком по стене. Правым, холера такая, кулаком.  
— Лён!  
Саня забыл, что разговор явно не предназначался для его ушей, и обнаруживать себя было чревато. Сейчас самым важным было остановить Лёна, потому что…  
— Рука!  
И он с неожиданной для себя ловкостью сумел перехватить следующий удар.  
— Запястье выбьешь!  
Лён смотрел на него, будто не узнавая.  
— Что? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Ты же сам говорил: связки слабые, — Саню трясло от нервного и физического напряжения. Останавливать Лёна было всё равно что останавливать тяжело гружёный состав.  
— Связки, — повторил Лён. Закрыл глаза, пряча то страшное, что пылало в них сине-рыжим пламенем. Саня почувствовал, как из его тела уходит нечеловеческое напряжение, и осторожно разжал хватку. В непонятном порыве бережно коснулся разбитых костяшек Лёна, смущённо отступил.  
— Я сейчас аптечку принесу, подожди.  
И сбежал на кухню, надеясь за несколько коротких минут вернуть себе хотя бы толику душевного равновесия. Напрасно: сумбур в голове и сердце категорически не желал устаканиваться. И пока Лён, привычно сидящий на полу в большой комнате, флегматично мазал зелёнкой ссадины, расположившийся на кресле Саня терзался вопросами разной степени наглости. Задать даже безобиднейший из них у него язык не поворачивался, и хорошо, что Лён начал разговор сам.  
— Всё слышал? — спокойно уточнил он.  
Саня кивнул и рефлекторно втянул голову в плечи. Ох, достанется ему сейчас на орехи!  
— Можешь больше за общежитие не волноваться, Оби-Ван на таких делах собачью свору съел. Главное, приди в ректорат во вторник и не забудь заявление.  
Тут уже требовалось что-то ответить вслух.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
Саня покусал губу и решился спросить: — А Оби-Ван — это кто?  
— Это мой очень старый друг, — Лён сделал последний мазок зелёнкой и закрутил пузырёк. — Можно сказать, друг детства. Поэтому, когда в итоге мы оба окажемся в аду, то я, терзаемый ураганом, с глубочайшим удовлетворением буду думать, что он в этот момент корчится в вечном льду Коцита*.  
Подтекст последней фразы остался для Сани не ясным, но одно он знал точно: после разговора с друзьями мобильники и кулаки о стену не разбивают.  
— Слушай, а пошли погуляем, — Потому что развеяться после такого просто необходимо. — Погода — класс.  
— Пошли, — сразу согласился Лён. — Есть предложения, куда именно?  
— Ага. Я давно хотел в лесу маршрут разведать.  
— Лес так лес, — Лён собрал аптечку — обычную картонную коробку — и легко поднялся на ноги. Серьёзно посмотрел Сане в лицо: — Спасибо.  
Саню будто огнём обожгло: из-за него такое, и ему же спасибо?  
— Не за что.  
— Это хорошо, что мы поговорили, — не совсем понятно объяснил Лён. — Давно следовало. Хотя телефон жалко, конечно.  
Лично Саня больше жалел его покалеченную руку, на которую самому Лёну, похоже, было параллельно. Он вообще вёл себя так, будто ничего особенного не случилось. Всю дорогу до леса Саня то и дело бросал в его сторону косые взгляды, но потом ему это надоело. Солнышко пригревало, птички пели, сады за заборами частного сектора благоухали — словом, всё вокруг жило полной, радостной жизнью. И когда небо заслонили кроны корабельных сосен, а медовые ароматы сменил запах нагретой хвои, Саня наконец отпустил свои тревоги, полностью отдавшись удовольствию быть здесь и сейчас.  
Лес оказался невелик и порядочно исхожен, однако других прогуливающихся они не встретили. Вдоволь набродившись в уютном молчании по песчаным тропкам, повернули к дому, и тогда Лён снова заговорил.  
— Пожалуй, если проводить аналогию, то лучше всего с нарывом. Который постоянно ноет, ноет, ноет, хоть алоэ к нему прикладывай, хоть мазью Вишневского мажь. Но если рассечь плоть и вычистить гной, то он тут же начинает заживать. Поэтому я и сказал, что нам давно следовало поговорить. На любую тему.  
Саня кивнул, счастливый такой его откровенностью, и сказал: — Только руку всё равно жалко.  
— До смерти заживёт, — отмахнулся Лён.  
Шутка вышла не смешной, но к Сане вдруг пришло одно важное понимание. Если он сам вспоминал о страшном диагнозе достаточно редко, то Лён — Лён помнил о нём всегда. И тут уже не могли помочь ни десяток разбитых мобильников, ни разбитые в кровь кулаки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка ко второму и девятому кругам ада Данте.


	7. Осколок седьмой. Гнилуша

_— Справедливо, — не очень разборчиво сказал Лён и убрал ладонь от лица. Задумчиво посмотрел на перепачканные кровью пальцы, достал платок из кармана пальто. Разбуженная и оттого сердитая совесть Ала тут же выпустила когти.  
— Холера, Лён, прости, я… — он осёкся. Сказать «не хотел» значило бы нагло соврать.  
— Всё нормально, — Лён прижал ткань к разбитой губе. — Я заслужил. Говоря между нами, я бы на твоём месте одним хуком в челюсть не ограничился. И уж точно не стал бы обнимать — после всего, что было.  
Уши и щёки Ала жарко вспыхнули. Блин горелый, ему уже четвертак стукнул, а он до сих пор по малейшему поводу краснеет, как девчонка!  
— Где ты был?  
И вопросы задаёт девчачьи. Если бы Ал мог, то с радостью затолкал бы эти три слова обратно в рот.  
— Где я только не был, — грустно усмехнулся Лён. — Последний год, например, осчастливливал своим присутствием столицу.  
— И надолго вернулся?  
— Пока не знаю. Надо продать квартиру, закончить ещё пару дел, — Лён убрал платок, чтобы не мешал разговаривать. — А потом возвращаться.  
Повисла пауза. Ал смотрел на Лёна, и ему казалось, будто стрелки часов кружатся назад, отматывая прошедшие годы. Стрелки часов… Холера, он же на работу опоздает!  
Лён будто услышал последнюю мысль.  
— Я так полагаю, ты прыгал под машину не из желания закончить свои дни, а торопясь на автобус?  
— Да, я… Мне надо ехать сейчас, но, Лён, мы же ещё увидимся?  
Сколько бы ни прошло лет — изумлять Лёна он не разучился.  
— Если захочешь, — было видно, как Лён подбирает слова. — Я живу по старому адресу, можешь приезжать, когда тебе будет удобнее. Или не приезжать, я пойму.  
Поймёт он! Много он вообще понимает!  
— Я приеду сегодня вечером, после семи. Привезу пиццу, пиво и что-нибудь к чаю, — уверенно пообещал Ал. Протянул руку, хотя больше хотел снова обнять: — Так что до вечера.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет до вечера.  
Ладонь Лёна показалась ненормально худой и горячей, но в пожатии была прежняя сила, и Ал не придал этому значения. Как выяснилось позже, зря._

***

Лето началось с адского пекла под тридцать, которое обрушилось на город без объявления войны, резко сменив приятное майское тепло. Саня потел дома и на улице, в душных маршрутках и экзаменационных аудиториях, и единственным местом, где он мог хоть немного остыть, была охлаждаемая промышленными кондиционерами «Копейка». Даже Лён, уж на что стойкий бедуин, в конечном счёте сдался и надел рубашку с коротким рукавом. Правда, застёгивал он её по-прежнему до последней пуговицы, что ошалевшему от жары Сане казалось в некоторой степени мазохизмом. Сам он уже дошёл до расхаживания по квартире в одних видавших виды шортах, спать перебрался на пол — там было прохладнее — и, плюнув на приметы, разорился на поход в парикмахерскую, где ему состригли без малого год отращиваемые лохмы. После трёх недель этаких тропиков понижение дневной температуры даже на пару градусов было всеми воспринято, как праздник. Перемена погоды удачно пришлась на Санину вторую пересдачу физики, которая — по этой ли причине, или потому что преподавателю надоел настырный студент — наконец-то завершилась отметкой «отл.» в ведомости-«хвостовке». Таким образом Саня снова выгрыз себе повышенную стипендию, однако сил для радости у него уже не осталось. Всё, чего он хотел, выбираясь на конечной из сто тринадцатого «пазика», это поскорее прийти домой, забраться под прохладный душ, стрескать большую миску окрошки на хлебном квасе и уползти тюленить на балкон. В идеальном варианте балконную компанию ему составлял Лён, ремонтирующий очередную «халтуру» на шатком журнальном столике. Саню до сих пор завораживала экономная точность движений, с которым он оживлял абсолютно любую электронику. Это было сродни магии, и сам Лён разительно преображался в такие минуты. Почти поэтическое вдохновение прогоняло с его лица тени, придавая чертам несвойственную мягкость. Саня думал, что смотреть на такого Лёна можно бесконечно, и старая шутка о горящем огне и текущей воде здесь совершенно ни при чём. Если разобраться, то Лён в принципе был красивым человеком, а смотреть на красивое всегда приятно. Тут Саня обычно чувствовал, что уходит не в ту степь, и быстренько сворачивал размышления. Как сделал и сейчас, шагая по пыльному тротуару в сторону дома.  
— Эй, друг! Да погоди ты!  
Саня понял, что обращаются к нему, и обернулся.  
— Привет! — сказал запыхавшийся «Адидас». Впрочем, сегодня он был вообще без головного убора. — Удачно я тебя встретил.  
— Привет, — немного растерявшись от его дружелюбного тона ответил Саня. — У тебя ко мне какое-то дело?  
— Ага. Сможешь передать дядь-Лёну…  
Тут Саня уронил челюсть.  
—…то есть Бритве, — поправился «Адидас», — что баб-Лена, то есть Елена Сергеевна, просила его зайти при случае. Она к нему дозвониться никак не может.  
Саня поднял челюсть и сказал: — Передать-то смогу, только я ничего не понял.  
— А чего тут понимать? — удивился «Адидас». — Ты, кстати, куда идёшь?  
— Туда, — Саня указал рукой на далёкие пятиэтажки.  
— Пошли вместе, мне к баб-Лене надо. Это там, где я забор красил.  
— Я догадался, — Саня зашагал дальше. — А зачем ей Лён, то есть Бритва?  
— Понятия не имею, — искренне ответил «Адидас». — Может, телек снова барахлит. Тебя как зовут?  
— Саня.  
— А меня Миха Бурый.  
Они остановились и скрепили знакомство рукопожатием.  
— Ну вот, — довольно сказал Миха. — А то непорядок: «крыша» одна, а как друг друга зовут — не в курсе.  
На этот раз Саня успел поймать челюсть в полёте.  
— В смысле, одна?  
— В прямом. Дядь-Лён ещё зимой нас с Федяном крышевать согласился. Да пошли, пошли, чё завис.  
И пока они шли, Миха Бурый коротко рассказал эпичную историю этого крышевания.  
— Короче, в феврале дело было. Объявились тут какие-то козлы залётные, ну, и залупились на нас с Федяном. Жёстко залупились, мне кастетом по черепушке так въехали — чуть прямо там не кончился. Федян потом рассказывал, что двое меня как раз ногами оприходовали, а третий его мордой в снег макал, когда дядь-Лён появился. Ввалил им пиздюлей — Федян говорил, Чак Норрис нервно курит, — а потом они с Федяном меня до баб-Лены дотащили. Я трое суток в горячке провалялся.  
Тут рассказчик замолчал — воспоминание было не из приятных.  
— Короче, спасибо дядь-Лёну, что живой остался, — резюмировал он. — Когда оклемался более-менее, зашёл Федян и всё рассказал. А потом дядь-Лён пришёл баб-Лене стиралку чинить. Ну, я и попросился к нему под «крышу». За себя и за Федяна.  
— И он вот так просто согласился? — Саня очень живо представил себе выражение лица Лёна, к которому с таким предложением обращается случайно спасённый гопник. Интересно, он про котёночка сказал или только вспомнил?  
— Н-ну, — замялся Миха. — Согласился. Пообещал нас с Федяном научить правильно морды бить.  
— И научил?  
— Ага. Мы ж три раза в неделю по паре часов в лесу тренируемся, ты что, не знал?  
Саня не знал. Саня, оказывается, вообще ни черта не знал, что происходит в то время, пока он работает или просиживает штаны в универе. И от этого ему стало до жути обидно — почему не рассказал? Почему не позвал? Хотя с другой стороны, разве должен был? Кто ему Саня, в конце концов?  
— Ты это, — Миха заметил, какое впечатление произвёл финал его истории, — не парься особо. Чё такого-то?  
— Ничего, — выдавил из себя Саня. — Ладно, мне сворачивать надо. Пока.  
— Пока. Только ты передай, лады? А то мне баб-Лена всю голову проклюёт.  
— Лады.  
Саня повернул на свою тропинку и покуда шёл через пустырь, решил, что обещание выполнит, но расспрашивать ни о чём не будет. Потому как его вся эта ботва с крышеванием вообще никаким боком не касается.

— Я тут Миху Бурого встретил, — небрежно сказал Саня, разуваясь в прихожей. — Он передавал, что Елена Сергеевна не может к тебе дозвониться и просила зайти к ней при случае.  
— Да, хорошо, — отозвался Лён откуда-то из глубины квартиры, и от его равнодушного тона Саня мгновенно позабыл про данное самому себе слово.  
— А я и не знал, что ты в реальные «авторитеты» подался, — заметил он, найдя Лёна на балконе. Тот поднял глаза от какого-то разобранного прибора, внимательно посмотрел на Саню и кивнул: — Согласен, надо было рассказать.  
Это было очень похоже на извинение, а перед Саней практически никто и никогда не извинялся. Не удивительно, что он тут же растерял все слова и стоял перед Лёном дурак дураком.  
— Строго говоря, меня правильнее назвать «авторитетом поневоле», — Лён вернулся к электронным внутренностям, как теперь разобрал Саня, автомобильной магнитолы. — Но видишь ли, я терпеть не могу, когда бьют лежачих.  
— И поэтому стал учить Миху с Федяном драться?  
— Учить — громко сказано. Так, ОФП и основные принципы рукопашного боя. Первый из которых: если можешь не лезть в драку — не лезь.  
Саня задумчиво посопел.  
— Ты айкидо, что ли, занимался?  
— Самбо, дзюдо, айкидо. Всего по верхам, поэтому и не строю из себя сэнсэя.  
Какой-то день открытий сегодня. Но зато теперь понятно, откуда у Лёна такие познания в травматологии. Тут Сане в голову пришло новое соображение: — Погоди, а ты, случаем, не в той драке запястье вывихнул?  
Лён поморщился, как от лимона.  
— Нет. Я банально поскользнулся возле своего подъезда, потому что утром поленился посыпать дорожки песком.  
Изначально что-то в таком роде Саня и предполагал. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что сам за день до того случая грохнулся на задницу перед остановкой и чуть ли не сутки маялся с ноющим копчиком.  
— Ну как, со всеми твоими вопросами разобрались? — Лён отложил паяльник.  
— Ага, — чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами, Саня увлечённо изучал мазки перистых облаков по холсту неба.  
— Физика-то как, добил сегодня?  
— Добил, — Саня вспомнил пересдачу и немного повеселел. — Он сказал, что в моём ответе, конечно, есть к чему придраться, но за упорство всё-таки ставит «пять».  
Лён тихонько фыркнул: — Репей, — и Саня против воли заулыбался. Мир был восстановлен, однако последствия встречи с Михой Бурым на этом не закончились.

День спустя Лён сказал: — Завтра утром я поеду смотреть одну халтуру, вернусь, скорее всего, поздно. Так что ужин на тебе.  
— Хорошо, — в Сане проснулось любопытство, однако выспрашивать подробности он постеснялся. А следующим вечером за чашкой позднего чая и так узнал всю незамысловатую историю.  
— Елена Сергеевна, чью просьбу ты передал, хотела предложить мне одну выгодную работу, — начал Лён, разливая по кружкам заварку. — Она родом из Гнилуши — может, ты слышал про такую деревню? Километров сорок от города на север.  
Саня отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— В принципе, ничего удивительного, что не слышал. Деревня маленькая, доживают в ней одни старики, такие как сестра Елены Сергеевны. В прошлом году она умерла, и с тех пор домом и участком никто не занимался. Сейчас их захотели привести в приличный вид, для чего потребовался надёжный, не чурающийся тяжёлой работы человек с руками из правильного места. На семейном совете Елена Сергеевна вспомнила обо мне, не знаю уж по какой причине. А сегодня её зять возил меня в Гнилушу на рекогносцировку.  
Лён замолчал, погрузившись в созерцание содержимого своей кружки.  
— И что? — спросил Саня, когда пауза слишком затянулась.  
— Я согласился. Назвал стоимость работ и выдал список необходимого. Но чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что я забыл главное.  
— Главное?  
— Помощника. Одному там тоже можно управиться, но вдвоём будет в разы проще. Проблема ещё в том, — тут Лён не сдержал кислую гримасу, — что известный тебе Миха Бурый вместе со своим другом Федяном снова нарвались на превосходящие силы противника. В результате второй отделался небольшим сотрясом, а первый щеголяет рукой в гипсе и, следовательно, не работник.  
Саня потёр переносицу: — Предлагаешь должность помощника мне?  
— Это было бы идеально, но скорее просто жалуюсь, — Лён невесело усмехнулся в кружку. — Я же в курсе, как ты сейчас работаешь.  
Саня отхлебнул чая. Ну да, после начала каникул он пахал без выходных и проходных, факт.  
— Это ведь не на один день?  
— Нет, я запросил неделю, и то может не хватить.  
— И ты будешь там жить?  
— Да. Оставлю тебя на хозяйстве.  
Всего полгода назад Саня был бы счастлив целых семь дней пожить в гордом одиночестве, но сейчас ему со страшной силой не хотелось оставаться одному.  
— А когда начинаешь?  
— Через пару-тройку дней, когда мне соберут инструмент и провизию.  
— Понятно.  
Два-три дня — это хорошо, это не завтра. Есть время договориться с директором.

Саня придумал прекрасную слёзовыжимательную историю о больной матери, однако если бы его сменщику не понадобилась срочная подработка, то чёрта с два ему дали бы неделю отпуска.  
— Короче, с понедельника до понедельника йа свободен! — гордо сообщил Саня Лёну. — Так что если тебе всё ещё нужен помощник, то я готов.  
Лицо Лёна осветилось изнутри.  
— Нужен, — тепло сказал он. — Спасибо.  
Если и был у Сани корыстный интерес, то именно в этом — увидеть и стать причиной Лёновой радости. Чувствуя, что и сам в ответ сияет ясным солнышком, он поторопился задать немаловажный вопрос: — Только твоя Елена Сергеевна с родственниками возражать не будут?  
— С чего бы вдруг? Прокормить тебя я прокормлю, заказанного инструмента хватит на двоих, а оплату поделим пополам. От них ничего дополнительного не потребуется.  
Тут Саня понял, что совсем забыл про деньги.  
— А пополам — это по сколько? — больше для порядка уточнил он.  
Лён назвал сумму, которая оказалась даже чуть выше Саниного недельного заработка. Предприятие окрасилось в совсем уж радужные цвета, и понедельника Саня ждал, как в детстве ждут дня рождения или Нового года.

Выезжали утром, таким ранним, что Саня бессовестно проспал всю дорогу на заднем сидении серой «Калины»-универсала. За рулём был зять Елены Сергеевны Юрий, и судя по тому, что при виде двух пассажиров он не выказал ни малейшего удивления, Лён успел заранее обсудить с ним вопрос о помощнике.  
Деревня Гнилуша действительно не представляла из себя чего-то особенного. Два десятка домов разной степени запущенности двумя рядами выстроились вдоль латаного-перелатаного асфальтового шоссе — по совместительству единственной деревенской улицы. Те из них, что носили чётные номера, огородами выходили к сонной, заросшей камышом и ряской речушке. Те, что носили нечётные, — к зелёной стене близкого леса. Всю инфраструктуру Гнилуши составляли белёное одноэтажное здание администрации, продуктовый магазин и почта, а главной деревенской достопримечательностью была почти не изгаженная людьми природа. Словом, на первый взгляд деревенька выглядела прескучнейшим местом, и это впечатление, как позже выяснили Саня и Лён, являлось абсолютно верным.

Юрий остановил «Калину» перед низким, накрытым четырёхскатной крышей домом, к стене которого был привинчен фанерный прямоугольник с выгоревшей цифрой «8». За палисадом и вдоль забора густо росла трава, однако перед калиткой её совсем недавно скосили. Зато петли заскрипели точно так, как должны были скрипеть после года заброшенности. Оставив калитку нараспашку, Юрий и Лён вернулись к машине за багажом, а Саня заглянул во двор. Интересного там было мало: в дом вела небольшая закрытая веранда с высоким крыльцом, темнели некрашеным деревом какие-то хозяйственные постройки, привольно росла высокая трава. Тут Лён принёс первые две сумки, и усовестившийся Саня почти бегом помчался разгружать автомобиль.  
Когда перед крыльцом выросла приличная гора вещей, а «Калина» с облегчением распрямила рессоры, Юрий сказал Лёну: — В общем, как договаривались. Забор, сад, траву покосить, будет время — доски на веранде заменить, я новые за курятником положил. Ключи от дома точно не нужны?  
— Точно, — подтвердил Лён. — Ночи тёплые, обойдёмся времянкой.  
— Ну, как знаете. Мой телефон у вас есть, если что — звоните.  
— Хорошо. Ждём вас в воскресенье вечером?  
— Да, около восьми. Я позвоню.  
— Договорились.  
Саня не до конца понял момент со звонками, но спрашивать стал только после того, как они проводили Юрия и закрыли скрипучую калитку.  
— Лён, а куда он будет звонить?  
— Сюда, — и Лён достал из кармана серебристую «Нокию».  
— Ух ты! — восхитился Саня. — Можно посмотреть?  
— Пожалуйста, — Лён равнодушно отдал ему мобильник и пошёл куда-то вглубь двора, предоставив Сане возможность сколько угодно изучать новенький гаджет.  
Это была «Nokia 6300» — тоненькая, металлическая, удобно лежащая в ладони и одна из последних моделей в линейке. Чтобы купить такую Санин сменщик с размаха вляпался в кредит, зато потом важно демонстрировал её по поводу и без. Каким образом «Нокию» сумел приобрести Лён — дворник с нелюбовью к переплатам — было загадкой. Отгадать которую могла помочь только случайность, поскольку спросить прямо у Сани не хватило бы наглости. Так что он смирил своё любопытство и пошёл возвращать телефон владельцу.  
Лён нашёлся в упомянутой ранее времянке — светлом сарайчике, куда умудрились впихнуть двухконфорочную газовую плиту, рукомойник с жестяным ведром под сливом для воды, накрытый вытершейся на сгибах клеёнкой обеденный стол, самодельную скамью и пыльный продавленный диван.  
— Начнём отсюда, — сказал Лён, забирая сотовый. — Обустроенный тыл — первое дело для любой кампании.  
— Угу, — Саня взъерошил волосы. — Воду где брать?  
— В огороде есть колонка, вёдра и всё остальное — вон в том сарае. Мебель предлагаю вытащить наружу, чтобы освободить место для сна. Если ты, конечно, не против тоже спать на полу.  
— Не против, — быстро согласился Саня, у которого от одного взгляда на откровенно убитый диван нещадно заломило поясницу.

До обеда они прибрали времянку, разложили вещи и определились с планом работ. Потом быстро подкрепили силы разогретым «Завтраком туриста» с хлебом и огурцами-помидорами и занялись уже серьёзным делом. Расчищали запущенный сад, опиливая старые деревья и под корень вырезая хмель и дикий виноград, затем зелень оттаскивали в компостную яму в конце огорода, а ветки рубили на пригодные для костра чурбачки. Трудились они до начала сумерек, да и потом, пока Саня готовил нехитрый ужин из макарон и сосисок, Лён успел завести бензиновый триммер и безжалостно выкосить траву во дворе и на улице перед забором.  
— Надеюсь, соседи меня не сильно матерят, — заметил он, усаживаясь за накрытый стол.  
— Тут соседей-то, — фыркнул Саня. — Ни слуху ни духу весь день.  
— Это так, но в мой прошлый приезд возле правого дома стояла машина. Надо будет завтра осмотреться и, по возможности, познакомиться.  
— Зачем? — не понял Саня.  
— Зачем знакомиться? Чтобы в случае каких-то проблем или недопониманий к нам пришли разговаривать, а не линчевать.  
По мнению Сани, тут Лён чересчур сгустил краски — ну какие проблемы могли возникнуть за несчастные семь дней? Тем более, чтобы дошло до суда Линча. Однако спорить не захотел — охота Лёну знакомиться, значит, познакомимся, не велик труд.

Как и собирались, на следующий день, после обеда они пошли осмотреться, а заодно купить хлеба и питьевой воды — огородной колонке Лён справедливо не доверял. Дом слева оказался откровенно заброшенным — его даже не было видно за разросшимися яблонями. За домом справа вроде бы следили, однако на стук в ворота никто не откликнулся. Саня с Лёном решили, что сюда просто приезжают из города отдохнуть на выходные, как, собственно, собирался делать и задавший им работу Юрий.  
На то, чтобы пройти деревню из конца в конец, хватило двадцати минут. Большая часть её домов всё ещё была жилой, а на площадке между магазином, администрацией и почтой даже играла стайка детворы — видимо, городские внуки, отправленные к дедушкам-бабушкам на каникулы. Завидев взрослых, детишки вразнобой закричали «здрасте!», и Саня с Лёном вежливо ответили на их приветствие.  
— В первый раз сталкиваюсь, чтобы с незнакомыми здоровались, — понизив голос, поделился Саня своим удивлением.  
— Это маленькая деревня, тут такое нормально, — отозвался Лён.  
Они поднялись на крыльцо перед магазином и друг за другом вошли в распахнутую по случаю жары дверь, на которой висел серый от пыли тюль. После яркого уличного света тесное помещение показалось ещё более тёмным и неприглядным, чем оно было на самом деле. За прилавком стояла типичная советская продавщица с суровым, блестящим от пота лицом и величественной причёской-«халой», перед прилавком сгорбленная старушка в жёлтом платке покупала карамельки и хлеб. Первая одарила вошедших равнодушным взглядом, зато вторая рассматривала чужаков крайне заинтересованно. Лён поздоровался и встал в очередь. Бабулька чирикнула ответное «Здравствуй, сынок», продавщица, как и следовало ожидать, высокомерно промолчала. Потом старушка отдала деньги за покупки и долго, раза три, пересчитывала сдачу. Наконец, она убрала монетки в растянутый вязаный кошель, купленное сложила в матерчатую сумку и, покряхтывая, отошла в сторону.  
— Два пятилитровика воды и буханку серого, — сообщил Лён продавщице. Та с видимым пренебрежением положила на прилавок неупакованный хлеб и буркнула: — Воду сами возьмите.  
— Хорошо, — Лён протянул ей сторублёвую купюру. — Саша, возьми воду.  
«Где?» — хотел спросить Саня, однако вовремя заметил в углу начатую упаковку пятилитровых бутылей. Он подхватил две из них, развернулся и увидел странную немую сцену. Лён и продавщица молча смотрели друг на друга, а между ними на пластиковом блюдце для сдачи лежала горка мелочи. Пауза длилась не дольше нескольких секунд, а потом тётка со злобной миной выложила на блюдце ещё три рубля. Подавись, говорил весь её вид. Тогда Лён абсолютно спокойно забрал монеты и хлеб, кивнул Сане и первым вышел на улицу.  
— В следующий раз она тебе в спину плюнет, — заметил Саня, когда они отошли от магазина.  
— В следующий раз она будет честно считать деньги. Могла бы, конечно, попробовать обвесить, но на развес я здесь ничего покупать не буду.  
— Курощатель продавщиц, — хохотнул Саня, вспомнив детскую книжку.  
— Опыт лихих девяностых, — поправил его Лён. — Когда навык быстрого счёта в уме и зоркий глаз весьма помогали выживать.  
Последняя фраза отозвалась в Сане чувством родства. В девяностые Лён был студентом — так же как он сейчас. И так же выживал, возможно, считая каждую копейку. Интересно, если копнуть поглубже, то сколько ещё общего у них найдётся? Вопрос был достаточно праздный, однако обстоятельства сложились так, что вскоре Саня узнал на него ответ.

Дни в Гнилуше протекали по примерно одинаковому распорядку. Подъём вместе с рассветом, завтрак, работа до обеда, перекус консервами, поход в магазин или сиеста и снова работа. Потом ужин, который обычно готовили в четыре руки, летний душ и блаженный отдых в тёплых летних сумерках. Когда же в небе полностью загоралась гирлянда Большой Медведицы, Саня и Лён тушили противокомариную спираль и отправлялись на боковую. Никогда раньше Саня столько не работал физически, но истощения не чувствовал, пускай и проваливался в сон раньше, чем голова касалась подушки. Наоборот, с каждым проведённым на свежем воздухе днём у него будто прибавлялось сил, а настроение ещё ни разу не опускалось ниже отметки «отличное». На Лёна деревенская жизнь действовала похожим образом: в его глазах прочно поселились синева высокого летнего неба и медовый свет солнца. А в один особенно жаркий полдень Саня заметил, что у Лёна расстёгнут воротник рубашки, и совершенно по-глупому обрадовался. Словно какая-то пуговица могла исцелить неизлечимую болезнь.  
Вечером того же дня они пили чай вприкуску с собранной в саду малиной — мелкой, но ароматной и сладкой, как варенье.  
— Знаешь, я в детстве ненавидел малину собирать, — сказал Саня, закидывая в рот пару ягодок. — Колючки эти, муравьи — фу.  
— Муравьи?  
— Ага, у нас на даче малинник был над большим муравейником. Родители их травили-травили, но без толку. А собирал ягоды всегда я один, и ни одну пропустить было нельзя. Короче, когда я прошлым летом уходил из дома, то пообещал себе больше никогда-никогда малину не собирать, — тут Саня вздохнул. — Дурацкое обещание, вот и нарушил.  
— Упорствовать в глупости, значит, совершать новую глупость, — поддержал его Лён и после короткой паузы поделился в ответ: — А когда я уходил из дома, это был настоящий театр одного актёра.  
— Ты тоже? — Саня повернулся к нему всем телом.  
— Да, на восемнадцатилетие. Отец тогда три года, как умер, мачехе я был костью в горле, поэтому никто не сомневался: дольше, чем до совершеннолетия, меня в том доме видеть не хотят. Так что я подготовился заранее. По-тихому перенёс вещи к другу, а когда мне за чаем с тортом прозрачно намекнули идти в люди, встал и вышел. И больше не возвращался.  
— Красиво, — оценил Саня. — А я просто ушёл, типа в другом городе учиться. Родители против были, сказали, что ни копейки не дадут, пока не вернусь и как следует не попрошу прощения.  
— Блудный сын.  
— Типа того, — Саня покатал на ладони тёмно-красную ягоду. — Только я не вернусь. Это железно.  
Помолчали, наблюдая, как постепенно зажигаются новые звёзды. Когда же на бархате неба высветился ковш Малой Медведицы, Лён поднялся со скамьи и сказал, глядя куда-то вверх: — У тебя всё будет хорошо. Идём спать.  
А ночью налетела гроза, шумная, быстрая. Саня вынырнул из сна под очередной раскат грома, послушал барабанную дробь дождя по толю крыши и снова уснул. Чтобы в следующий раз очнуться уже перед рассветом, жутко замёрзшим и оттого бессовестно вжимающимся спиной в тёплую спину вдруг оказавшегося совсем рядом Лёна. Естественно, Саня быстро отполз обратно на свою пенку, к темнеющему сиротливой кучкой одеялу. Закутался в него с головой и приказал себе спать, пока есть возможность. Но как бы потом он ни отказывался вспоминать об этой несомненной случайности, память сохранила чувство, наполнявшее его последний сон. Полная безопасность.

То, что Лён в одиночку планировал сделать за неделю, вдвоём они сделали за пять дней. Можно было позвонить Юрию и попросить приехать раньше, но вместо этого Саня и Лён решили провести лишний день на природе. Первую половину выходной субботы они честно провалялись в саду, а после обеда собрались прогуляться к реке и в лес. Однако солнце ещё припекало, лишая прогулку по открытой местности всяческого удовольствия. Поэтому стоило им выйти за калитку, как успевший слегка обгореть за предыдущие дни Саня предложил сразу отправиться в лес. Лён согласился — ему маршрут гуляния был глубоко безразличен, — и они вернулись во двор. Там Лён зачем-то прихватил свою ветровку и заставил Саню обрызгаться спреем от комаров. Потом они пересекли огород, перебрались через обновлённую изгородь и бок о бок зашагали по цветущему лугу к лесной опушке. Потом пришлось немного пройти вдоль зарослей терновника, охранявшего вход в лес, но наконец в живой изгороди открылся проход, от которого в чащу убегала узкая тропинка. На неё-то Саня с Лёном и свернули.  
Под сенью деревьев стояла приятная прохлада. В ветвях рассыпались трелями птицы, над ухом иногда слышался тонкий комариный звон. Тропку то и дело пересекали толстые корни, поэтому смотреть надо было под ноги, а хотелось вверх — на изумрудный, воздушный купол листвы.  
— Как думаешь, куда она ведёт? — спросил Саня идущего впереди Лёна. — Вряд ли местные здесь просто так гуляют.  
— Возможно, к какой-нибудь поляне или вообще другому выходу из леса. Ходят-то сюда действительно по делу: за грибами и ягодами.  
— А на охоту?  
— Может, и на охоту. Как ни крути, Гнилуша от города довольно далеко.  
Саня опасливо подумал о волках и медведях, однако сразу себя одёрнул. Ну какие медведи у них в средней полосе? Чай, не Сибирь. Да и волков тоже должны были давным-давно выжить в самую чащобу, а здесь вон какие нахоженные тропы. Натуральный Бродвей. И как по заказу, тропинка выскочила на большую, залитую солнцем поляну.  
— Ух ты! — восхищённо выдохнул Саня, и восхищаться было чем.  
Поляна походила на бальную залу. Стенами её были непролазные заросли каких-то кустов, пол устилал густой ковёр травы — стебелёк к стебельку, словно подстриженной триммером, — а почти в центре хозяйкой бала стояла высокая старая рябина. Саня присмотрелся к кустам: — Орехи, что ли?  
— И земляника, — добавил Лён вторую надобность, за которой сюда протоптали дорожку деревенские жители.  
— Земляника! — Саня ринулся было искать ягоды, но его остановил спокойный комментарий: — Уже прошла. Середина июля на носу.  
— Вот холера! — Ведь что может быть вкуснее лесной земляники? Особенно для городского человека.  
— Приезжай на будущий год, — серьёзно сказал Лён. — Договоришься с Юрием привести участок в порядок после зимы и заодно походишь по здешним земляничным местам.  
— А почему «приезжай»? Давай, вместе приедем, — без задней мысли отреагировал Саня. Лицо Лёна потемнело, сделавшись как-будто старше.  
— Я так далеко не загадываю.  
Саня мысленно обругал себя идиотом и не зная, как поправить положение, сказал: — Ладно, раз ягод нет, то пошли дальше?  
— Пошли, только в какую сторону? Сквозь орешник, похоже, не пробраться.  
— Тогда назад. Вдруг, там сворот был, а мы не заметили.  
Лён скептически хмыкнул — это он-то, и не заметил? — однако без спора повернул обратно.

Собственно, с этого момента и началась какая-то чертовщина. Вроде бы шли той же тропой, но край леса всё не появлялся. Наоборот, вдруг запахло влагой, дорога приобрела явный уклон вниз, и путники неожиданно для себя вышли к речной заводи. На поляне перед ней стояла деревянная часовенка, а чуть подальше, у самой воды, был ещё один небольшой сарайчик с коротким мостком.  
— Родник, — верно назвал место Лён. Саня машинально облизнул давно пересохшие губы.  
— Интересно, пить из него можно?  
— Я бы не советовал. Хочешь воды — на, держи.  
Лён достал из кармана таскаемой ветровки пол-литровую бутылку. Обрадованный Саня потянулся к ней, но замер на середине движения.  
— А ты?  
— Я пока не хочу.  
Саня сбил жажду парой глотков и вернул бутылку Лёну.  
— Пошли, посмотрим поближе что там к чему.  
В открытую дверь часовенки они только заглянули, и Саня непроизвольно вздрогнул от сурового и слишком живого взгляда выписанного на иконе Николая Чудотворца. Затем спустились к сарайчику у реки, который оказался своеобразным навесом над бьющей из алюминиевой трубы струёй. На стене сарая висел пришпиленный кнопками файл с сертификатом Роспотребнадзора.  
— Этого года, — удивился Лён. — А деревенские-то следят за родником.  
— Значит, если попьём, то в козлят не превратимся, — улыбнулся Саня.  
— Возможно не превратимся. Так что пусть это будет запасной вариант.  
Однако против умывания ледяной водой Лён возражать не стал. Они ещё походили вокруг да около, полюбовались с мостка на жёлтые и белые кувшинки у камышей и тронулись в обратный путь. Долгая прогулка разбудила аппетит, да и солнце явно клонилось к западу.

В этот раз тропинка честно привела их на земляничную поляну. В гаснущем свете дня Лён и Саня обошли её по периметру и убедились, что никакого другого пролаза через орешник действительно нет.  
— Идём тем же маршрутом, — подытожил осмотр Лён. — Поглядывай по сторонам — где-то должно быть ответвление.  
На четвёртый проход безликая лесная тропка уже казалась хорошо знакомой. И вывела она на знакомое же место — к роднику.  
— М-да, — охарактеризовал Лён ситуацию, а Сане вдруг стало сильно не по себе. В тёмно-лиловом закатном свете часовня и сарай над мостком казались вырезанными из бумаги силуэтами, а на черное зеркало реки медленно наползала бледная дымка. Таинственно молчаливые деревья будто склонились ниже, теснее обступили открытый пятачок прибрежной земли. Что-то тяжело плеснуло в камышах, и у Сани едва сердце не выпрыгнуло.  
— Лён, — на всякий случай шёпотом спросил он, — ты в нечистую силу веришь?  
Лён обернулся к нему и, верно поняв Санино душевное состояние, коротко и веско ответил: — Не верю.  
От этого полнейшего бесстрашия Сане тоже стало поспокойнее.  
— Поищем отсюда другую дорогу? — предложил он. Лён оценивающе посмотрел на бледное небо и уже различимую на нём ломаную Кассиопеи.  
— Нет. Бродить в темноте по незнакомому лесу — дурное занятие. Возвращаемся на поляну и ночуем там.  
— Ночуем? — вот это Саня вообще представлял себе с трудом.  
— Мы очевидно блуждаем в трёх соснах, но чтобы искать выход, нужен солнечный свет. Сейчас лето, насмерть не замёрзнем.  
— Тогда почему не ночевать здесь?  
— Чтобы не застудиться от речной сырости. Ты, кстати, будешь воду допивать? Я бы на всякий пожарный набрал из родника полную бутылку.  
— А ты совсем, что ли, пить не хочешь?  
— Я из трубы попью.  
Тут Саня с одной стороны обрадовался — Лён забыл о справке! — а с другой захотел постучать кулаком по лбу.  
— Сдурел? Это я максимум животом помаюсь от здешних бактерий, а как они тебе могут аукнуться — давай, не будем проверять.  
Эту игру в гляделки Саня выиграл вчистую.  
— Хорошо, не будем. Я допью.

Пока напились и набрали воды, пока Лён убедил скукожевшегося Саню надеть его, Лёнову, куртку, под деревьями стемнело настолько, что на первых двадцати шагах Саня трижды споткнулся о будто нарочно лезущие под ноги корни.  
— Так, стоп, — практиковать лечение растяжений в походных условиях Лёну не сильно хотелось. — Там в правом кармане куртки лежит фонарик. Давай его сюда.  
— Вот это ты запасливый! — Саня вытащил тонкий серебристый цилиндр и щёлкнул кнопкой. От луча яркого белого света с тропинки шарахнулись тени.  
— Дворницкая привычка, — отмахнулся Лён, забрал фонарик и уверенно пошёл первым.

В глубине души Саня надеялся, что уж сейчас-то они всё-таки выйдут из леса — сколько можно ходить туда-сюда? Увы, тропинка вновь привела их к поляне с рябиной.  
— Посвети, — Лён отдал фонарик Сане и достал из кармана штанов складной нож. — Надо веток для подстилки нарезать.  
— Ты реально предусмотрительный, — Саня чувствовал себя беспомощным матрасником рядом с бывалым выживальщиком.  
— Был бы реально, — тут, судя по интонации, Лён скривился, — взял бы с собой спички.  
— Ну да, с костром веселее, — вздохнул Саня, умудряясь одновременно светить фонариком и собирать нарезанные ветви в охапку. — Куда нести?  
— К рябине. А что до костра, то холера с ним, с весельем. Главное — это тепло.  
Услышав про тепло, Санина совесть предупреждающе заворчала. И когда ветки были разложены под рябиной, а фонарик выключен, он начал снимать ветровку со словами: — Слушай, я про твою куртку совсем…  
— Не нужно, мне и так нормально, — Лён попытался его остановить, однако безуспешно.  
— Да-да, рассказывай, — Саня почти силой всучил ему куртку ему и едва удержался, чтобы не поёжиться. Поздним — даже июльским — вечером гулять по лесу в одной футболке было откровенно зябко.  
— Ладно, — принял Лён соломоново решение. — Тогда сделаем так, — и он постелил ветровку поверх веток. Потом уселся на неё и приглашающе похлопал по свободной половине: — Располагайся.  
Саня не заставил просить себя дважды. После блужданий по лесу мышцы гудели от усталости, и наконец-то присесть, опереться спиной на ещё хранящий солнечное тепло рябиновый ствол было настоящим удовольствием. Правда, очень скоро блаженно вытянутые ноги пришлось подтянуть к груди, а как можно уснуть посреди леса без одеяла и палатки, Саня вообще не представлял. Перспектива провести бессонную ночь радовала мало, только что ей можно было противопоставить? Саня подавил вздох и посмотрел вверх. Звёздное небо казалось перевёрнутым колодцем, перешёптывание деревьев — тихим плеском его воды. Внезапно что-то громко ухнуло прямо у Сани над головой, и крупная стремительная тень на миг погасила искорки-звёзды. От неожиданности он шарахнулся в сторону и врезался в Лёна.  
— Эй-эй, спокойнее. Это всего лишь сова.  
— Холера это летающая, а не сова, — ругнулся пристыженный Саня, торопливо возвращаясь на своё место. — Ухает тут.  
— Работа у неё такая, — вступился за птицу Лён. — Ну-ка, давай привстань.  
— Зачем? — Однако просьбу Саня выполнил и тот час почувствовал, как у него из-под седалища вытащили куртку. — Эй, ты чего?  
— Я ничего, — Лён одним движением накинул на него ветровку. — А ты скоро в сосульку превратишься.  
— Ага, в июле месяце, — съязвил Саня. Попробовал было выпутаться из непрошеной накидки, но поверх ткани ему на плечи легла приятная тяжесть чужих ладоней.  
— Спи лучше, — с внушением сказал Лён. — Куртка моя, как считаю нужным, так ей и распоряжаюсь.  
Наверное, если бы он убрал руки, Саня бы нашёл, что возразить. Но прикосновение Лёна обладало странным эффектом: под веки сразу будто песка насыпали, а голова стала ужасно тяжёлой.  
— Спи, — повторил Лён, и Саня с сонной детской доверчивостью потянулся к его теплу. Последнее, что он запомнил, проваливаясь в сон, это твёрдое плечо под щекой и летнюю смесь запахов пыли, пота и сухой травы. И ещё чувство, которое он по-настоящему узнал совсем недавно. Радость возвращения домой.

Пробуждение было странным. У Сани затекло всё, что можно и нельзя, он замёрз, да ещё и какая-то особенно острая ветка немилосердно впивалась в бок. И при этом ему было удивительно хорошо, так, что совершенно не хотелось шевелиться и исправлять физический дискомфорт. Саня покачивался на волнах полудрёмы, то вновь погружаясь в сон, то поднимаясь совсем близко к пробуждению, пока вдруг не почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к волосам. Словно кто-то ласково погладил его по голове. Событие беспрецедентное, поэтому Саня тут же распахнул глаза. Первым, что он увидел, стали пышные кроны деревьев, красиво подсвеченные встающим солнцем. Надо же, уже утро, удивился Саня. Повернул голову и встретился взглядом с немного осунувшимся, но совершенно бодрым Лёном. Судя по теням под глазами, он не спал всю ночь, а методом исключения выходило, что Саню разбудило именно его прикосновение. А ещё Санина голова лежала у Лёна на коленях — и это, холера такая, было чертовски удобно. На последнем соображении Саня резко сел, и с него свалилась ветровка, которой он, оказывается был укрыт.  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и молчание между ними заполняли голоса просыпающегося леса. Наконец Саня прочистил горло и сказал: — Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — подтвердил Лён. Разномастные глаза его сейчас казались одинаково тёмными, и от этого Сане было немного не по себе. Почему-то вспомнилась дурацкая фраза о том, что СПИД — это болезнь шлюх, наркош и пидарасов. И, наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Лён вдруг одним слитным движением поднялся на ноги. Подхватил с земли куртку, коротким жестом указал на стоявшую у рябины бутылку с водой: — Умываться будешь?  
Саня отрицательно мотнул головой — слова с языка идти отказывались.  
— Тогда идём.  
Лён взял поллитровку и не оборачиваясь зашагал к проходу в окружавшей поляну стене орешника, не оставив Сане выбора, кроме как вставать и, кряхтя, топать следом.

Минут через пятнадцать, когда они вместе с тропинкой огибали шикарный куст бузины, Лён нарушил молчание удовлетворённым: — Ага, вот оно. Видишь?  
«Что?» — не сразу понял Саня, но присмотрелся и тоже увидел. Прежняя натоптанная тропа делала изгиб на второе полукружье латинской буквы S, и в этом же месте от неё за куст уходило незаметное ответвление.  
— Я полночи наши блуждания в голове проигрывал, — сообщил Лён. — И этот куст меня всё время смущал. Как оказалось, неспроста.  
Надо было обрадоваться — всё-таки нашлась дорога из леса, — только радость у Сани вышла какая-то натужная, и не заметить этого Лён не мог. Выражение его лица стало замкнутым, уголки губ дёрнулись вниз.  
— Спрашивай, — приказал он.  
Саня отвёл глаза. Легко сказать «спрашивай». А как?  
— Это меня не касается.  
— Верно, это касается меня. И тем не менее, спрашивай.  
— Лён, — Саня машинально провёл языком по пересохшим губам, — как ты заразился?  
Тени под глазами Лёна стали как будто резче.  
— Трахнул без «резинки» кого не надо.  
Лучше бы я не спрашивал, тоскливо подумал Саня. И не прояснил ни черта, и настроение всем испортил.  
— Понятно, — больше всего ему хотелось замять этот разговор. — Идём?  
Лён молча развернулся и привычно пошёл впереди.

Саня полагал, что вопрос закрыт, поэтому едва не споткнулся, когда Лён снова заговорил.  
— Ты мог видеть такое в голливудских фильмах. День рождения, бурная вечеринка и гвоздь программы: из огромного торта появляется девушка в бикини. Мне, скажем так, посчастливилось принять в этом участие в реальности. В качестве именинника, для которого лучший друг организовал незабываемый, в буквальном смысле, сюрприз.  
Вот оно что. Сане было страшно неудобно, в том числе и за облегчение, которое он почувствовал после этого рассказа.  
— Ты поэтому тогда сказал, что он попадёт в ад?  
— Нет. Поэтому в ад попаду я. А он — потому что раньше меня рассказал о справке моей жене. Естественно, уже бывшей.  
— Вот урод! — возмутился Саня.  
— Там все были хороши. Я не зря говорил тебе, что большинство моих знакомых считают меня редкой сволочью.  
— А я не считаю, — всё ещё сердито буркнул Саня. — Морду бы твоему Оби-Вану набить, чтоб не лез, куда не просят.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, — Лён бросил на него через плечо потеплевший взгляд. — Но за поддержку спасибо.  
Саня засиял медным пятаком — как всегда от благодарности Лёна. А тут и тропка закончилась, и они наконец-то вынырнули из лесного полумрака на яркий простор утреннего луга.  
— Ух! — Саня задрал голову к безоблачному небу. — Я прям соскучился!  
— Да, — Лён смотрел куда-то вдаль, кажется, даже за крыши деревенских домов. — Да, и я тоже.


	8. Осколок восьмой. Экспромт

Из Гнилуши Саня привёз южный загар, приятную сумму денег и совершенно удивительное состояние души. Если подыскивать слова для его описания, то больше всего подошло бы затасканное «позитив», но были там и «бесстрашие», и «равновесие», и даже «счастье». Однако Саня рефлексией не занимался, он просто жил, день за днём, неделя за неделей, не считая своё настроение чем-то особенным. И очень удивился, когда ему задали об этом прямой вопрос.

Дело было на работе, в обеденный перерыв. Подкрепившись, Саня вышел через служебный вход покурить — больше по традиции, чем от желания, — и в гетто для курящих обнаружил старшего продавца Надю.  
— Что, Санька, без никотина обед не обед? — весело подмигнула она. — Будь другом, дай огоньку — я свою зажигалку где-то пролюбила.  
На просьбу Саня откликнулся тут же — ему нравилась жизнерадостная и острая на язык Надежда. К сожалению, золотой ободок кольца на её безымянном пальце внятно сообщал, что кому-то она понравилась раньше. Тем не менее возможностью поболтать Саня всегда пользовался с удовольствием, вот только в этот раз тема для разговора была выбрана какая-то странная.  
— Слушай, Санька, — Надя понизила голос, — ты же знаешь, я не из болтливых. Скажи, ты влюбился?  
Хорошо, что Саня не успел затянуться, иначе схлопотал бы неприятный приступ кашля.  
— Надь, ты чего? — растерянно уставился он на неё.  
— Я-то ничего, — сощурилась Надежда, — а вот ты как из отпуска вернулся, так ходишь светишься. Ты там точно к матери ездил, а не с девчонкой неделю зависал?  
— Точно, точно, — Саня представил себе суровую девицу с пилой в одной руке и кувалдой в другой. — Ни в кого я не влюбился — времени у меня на это нет. И денег.  
— Эх, Санька, молодой ты ещё, — вздохнула Надежда с высоты своих двадцати пяти лет. — Любовь, она ведь не спрашивает, что у тебя есть, а чего нет. Знаешь, как я замуж вышла? Я тогда на третьем курсе была, вся такая заучка-заучка, отличница-спортсменка-общественница. Какие парни, мне и без них двадцати четырёх часов в сутках не хватало. Хотя жила в общежитии, и соседки мои те ещё шалавы были. А потом к нам в комнату заглянул мой будущий муж. Соль попросил или что-то такое. И у меня будто лампочка в мозгу вспыхнула: он! И всё. Прощай, учёба, прощай, КВН, прощай куча всякого другого.  
— И ты не пожалела? — недоверчиво спросил Саня.  
— Нет, — без малейшего колебания ответила Надя. — Понимаешь, это ведь всё второстепенное. Чтобы на жизнь нормально зарабатывать, красный диплом не обязателен. А любимый человек — это как рука или нога. Без него реально сложно.  
Саня задумчиво посмотрел на тлеющий кончик сигареты. Теоретически он был согласен с утверждением, что отношения — штука важная. Но вот с чем ради них поступиться можно, а с чем нельзя, оставалось для него terra incognita.  
— Не, Надюх, мне бы сначала универ закончить, потом в жизни устроиться, а потом уже любовь-морковь. Первым делом самолёты.  
— Ну-ну, — фыркнула Надя, туша свой окурок. — Посмотрю я на тебя, когда твоя зазноба «да» скажет. Пилот!  
Да нет у меня никакой зазнобы, хотел возмутиться Саня, однако в этот момент из двери магазина высунулась вихрастая голова кассира Славки.  
— Заливин, вот ты где! — обрадовался он. — Дуй в зал, живо. Там новые ценники пришли.  
Саня неохотно отправил недокуренную сигарету в урну и пошёл работать.

В двадцатых числах августа он отпросился на работе с половины дня и наведался в родной деканат. Секретарь порылась среди разложенных на столе бумаг, нашла копию приказа о заселении и, пробежав глазами по перечисленным в ней фамилиям, кивнула: — Да, ты здесь есть. Можешь съездить поговорить с комендантом, когда и куда тебе вселяться.  
Такой итог был стопроцентно предсказуемым — ещё бы, после визы самого ректора! — и должно быть поэтому Саня почти не обрадовался новости. Он поблагодарил секретаря, спросил, когда вывесят расписание, и вышел в коридор. Шесть длинных лестниц спустя он уже раскуривал сигарету, стоя в тени колонны на крыльце главного корпуса. По-хорошему, надо было действительно ехать в общежитие, но желание колбаситься в жаркой маршрутке отсутствовало напрочь. Саня прикинул расстояние и решил прогуляться по летнему городу.

Он срезал путь через заросший сквер позади центрального рынка, когда увидел их. В тени от раскидистого тополя мирно разговаривали двое высоких мужчин — один солнечно рыжий, как Антошка из мультфильма, другой с грязно-серой от седины шевелюрой — и темноволосая девушка в бледно-зелёном сарафане, не скрывавшем, впрочем, характерно округлый живот. Саня не смог бы ответить, почему зацепился за них взглядом, почему стал присматриваться, но когда присмотрелся — затормозил так резко, что в него едва не врезалась идущая позади тётка с пакетами.  
— По сторонам смотри! — рявкнула она, и Саня на автомате пробормотал: — Извините.  
Тётка потащила свои пакеты дальше, а он остался стоять столбом, вглядываясь и кусая щеку.  
Это был Лён, несомненно, и он стоял напротив тех других, незнакомых. И вот именно то, как он стоял — эта его расслабленная поза, это лёгкое высокомерие в развороте плеч и посадке головы — не нравилось Сане больше всего. Слишком хорошо он помнил, когда видел такого Лёна, и разбитую о стену руку тоже помнил прекрасно. «Я опять лезу не в своё дело», — Однако Саня всё равно двинулся к тополю, и чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее мог различить, что девушка очень красива и печальна, что её спутник хмурится с некоторым недоумением, и что Лён улыбается — беспечной улыбкой человека, у которого не жизнь, а молочная река с кисельными берегами. Х-холера, надо как-то его спасать — срочно, немедленно, прямо сейчас.  
— Лён!  
Они повернулись к нему, все трое, и под их взглядами ноги у Сани вдруг сделались ватными. Он по-дурацки остановился посреди тротуара, не дойдя каких-то двадцати метров.  
Лён что-то сказал девушке, она порывисто протянула руку, словно желая коснуться его лица, но он быстро отступил на шаг. Добавил всего одно короткое слово и, бестрепетно повернувшись к собеседникам спиной, направился к Сане.  
— Лён! — крикнул мужчина ему вслед. — Скайуокер, подожди! — однако Лён и не подумал обернуться. Только небрежно взмахнул рукой: — Увидимся в аду, Оби-Ван. Я прослежу, чтобы для тебя придержали местечко пожарче.  
Оби-Ван с демонстративным осуждением покачал головой, всем своим видом говоря: какое ребячество! А девушка просто смотрела вслед, и её большие тёмные глаза блестели как от готовых вот-вот пролиться слёз. Лён же подошёл к Сане, кивнул ему, словно эта встреча была запланирована, и они вместе зашагали к выходу из сквера.

Когда Оби-Ван с девушкой уже точно не могли их видеть, Саня встревоженно заглянул Лёну в лицо. Поймал ничего не выражающий взгляд выцветших глаз и страшно захотел вернуться, чтобы дать «другу детства» в челюсть.  
— Всё нормально, — как ни странно, но на его тревогу Лён отреагировал.  
— Ни хрена нормального, — зло отрезал Саня. — Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож? На будущего суицидничка.  
Мёртвое выражение лица Лёна оживила кривая усмешка: — Это ты меня прошлой осенью не видел. До крыши.  
Сане стало зябко посреди нагретого солнцем города.  
— Как вы вообще встретились? — беспомощно спросил он.  
— Мне было нужно на рынок за транзисторами, а Катя, — заминка вышла еле слышной, но личный Санин счёт к Оби-Вану вырос ещё на один пункт, — Катя шла из женской консультации. Совпадение.  
Самое хреновое совпадение, какое только можно придумать.  
— Ты-то как там оказался? — вяло полюбопытствовал Лён.  
— В общагу шёл от универа. Тоже, блин горелый, совпадение.  
— Повезло мне, — тихо сказал Лён. — Спасибо.  
— За что? За то, что влез, куда не просили?  
— Да, — Лён поднял взгляд вверх, к крышам домов. — Она красивая, правда? Всегда была красавица, а сейчас просто глаз не отвести. Мадонна.  
Незнакомое злое чувство удавкой перехватило Санино горло — столько мечтательной нежности было в голосе Лёна.  
— Когда мы были женаты, — казалось, Лён пробовал слова на вкус, удивляясь, как вообще их можно так соединять в предложения, — она ни разу не сказала, что хочет детей. Мы это в принципе не обсуждали, даже умозрительно. И, конечно, к лучшему. Как и наша ссора после дня рождения, благодаря которой я не успел её заразить.  
Саня не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он не хотел слушать об этом — и одновременно жадно ловил каждый звук.  
— Вообще, знаешь, это в чём-то справедливо. Я ведь увёл Катю прямо из-под носа Оби-Вана: пока он вздыхал, писал сонеты и дарил цветы, я элементарно затащил её в постель. Как там в песне, третий должен уйти? Вот-вот.  
— Всё равно, — к Сане наконец вернулась способность говорить, — это подло — бить в спину.  
— Подло, — согласился Лён. — Только подумай вот о чём: если у человека такие друзья, то каков же он сам? Подобное, знаешь ли, притягивает подобное.  
Саня упрямо сжал кулаки, и сам не почувствовал, как ногти впились в мякоть ладоней.  
— Я не верю, — отрывисто сказал он. — Ты столько хорошего для меня сделал, сколько не делал ни один человек, вообще, никогда. Каким ты был — меня не волнует. Я знаю, какой ты сейчас, и этого достаточно.  
Лён остановился — ни капли не считаясь с текущим по улице людским потоком — и Саня остановился тоже. Они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза, и Лён сдался первым. Усмехнулся, сделал неопределённый жест, будто хотел тронуть Саню за плечо, но в последний момент не позволил себе такую вольность.  
— Когда я похвастался Оби-Вану, что Катя приняла мое предложение, — сказал он, — тот не скрывая зависти обозвал меня «сраным удачником». И я действительно удачник, к сожалению, — и без перехода сменил тему: — Далеко твоё общежитие? Можем вместе дойти, а потом оттуда домой.  
— Давай, — Саня чувствовал, что они недосказали важное, однако для продолжения разговора ему не хватало душевных сил. Он бы вообще предпочёл забыть этот эпизод, как неприятный сон, но увы. Тектонические плиты судеб начали своё неумолимое движение отнюдь не сегодня.

Комендант — бабушка-божий одуванчик со взглядом чудом избежавшего Нюрнбергского процесса эсэсовца — приняла Саню неожиданно благосклонно. Назвала ему номер секции и комнаты, сообщив, что это двушка, — как шубой с барского плеча одарила. Посоветовала въехать пораньше, числа двадцать восьмого, на чём и завершила аудиенцию.  
Из общежития Саня вышел слегка пришибленный осознанием, что жизнь его снова меняется, и перемены эти неизбежны, а он не хочет. Не хочет, чтобы лето заканчивалось, не хочет съезжать от Лёна, не хочет снова притираться к совершенно посторонним людям, питаться чем попало, недосыпать. Слишком быстро он привык к хорошему. Слишком привязался к человеку рядом.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — Лён приблизился незаметно, и Саня вздрогнул, услышав за плечом его голос.  
— Нормально. Двадцать восьмого въезжаю.  
— Хорошо.  
И до самого дома это слово было последним сказанным между ними.

Переезжал Саня не только с набитой под завязку сумкой, но и с большим пакетом — оказалось, что за полгода спокойной жизни он порядочно оброс вещами. И самой большой ценностью был ноутбук, с которого Лён удалил пользователя Skywalker.  
— Вернёшь, когда купишь свой, — коротко пересёк он все возражения. Саня сердито засопел и, чтобы успокоить совесть, написал расписку с датой возврата: тридцать первое августа будущего года. Лён не читая положил тетрадный листок на холодильник и предложил проводить до остановки. Саня подумал, посмотрел на свой багаж, да и согласился.

Миху Бурого они встретили, когда проходили мимо «Копейки».  
— Здрасьте, дядь-Лён, здорово, Санёк, — поздоровался тот в порядке субординации и спросил у Сани: — Ты чего, уезжаешь?  
— Ага. Комнату в общаге получил.  
— Круто, — Миха тоскливо вздохнул. — Я б тоже куда-нить съехал, от баб-Лены.  
— Сильно по хозяйству напрягает? — посочувствовал Саня.  
— Ваще крантец, — и Миха чиркнул себя по горлу ладонью. — Ладно, пойду, а то опять пилить будет, что к обеду опоздал. Бывай, Санёк, дядь-Лён, до завтра.  
Саня тоже сказал «Бывай» — в унисон Лёнову «До завтра» — и глядя вслед уходящему Михе до зубной боли захотел плюнуть на всё и остаться.  
— Сто тринадцатый подходит, — мягко сказал Лён. Саня обречённо кивнул: да, надо поторапливаться.

Перед тем, как со всем своим скарбом забраться в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь «пазика», он спросил: — Лён, а ничего, если я завтра после работы приеду?  
— Захочешь — приезжай, — пожал плечами тот. Сане сразу стало капельку легче на душе.  
— Ну, тогда тоже до завтра, — улыбнулся он, протягивая руку.  
— До завтра.  
Рукопожатие показалось каким-то формальным, и хотя у Сани получилось убедить себя, что это просто глюки, уезжал он с беспокойным сердцем.

Секция и комната в общежитии не произвели на него глобально отрицательного впечатления. Ну, сантехника в ржавых потёках, ну, обои в комнате явно не переклеивались со дня сдачи здания, штукатурка на потолке в паутине трещин и линолеум вытерт едва ли не до бетона. Зато стёкла целы, крыша не протекает и краны нормально работают. Единственной серьёзной проблемой была дверь в комнату. Её, похоже, не раз выносили в пьяном угаре, отчего косяк держался в стене буквально на комочках жвачки и честном слове. Внимательно всё осмотрев, Саня почесал в затылке и пошёл к коменданту. Та поцокала языком, покивала и отправила настырного новосёла к слесарю. Который, как принято, был с похмелья и зол, однако на обещание полторахи «Охоты» согласился помочь с цементным раствором. Таким образом, к вечеру Саня получил полезный опыт работы мастерком и лёгкую степень опьянения — слесарь, как порядочный алкоголик, отказался распивать магарыч в одиночку. А день спустя у Сани появился сосед Тёма, тоже второкурсник, но с матфака. Вместе с ним в комнату вселился такой жизненно необходимый бытовой прибор, как холодильник, чему Саня весьма порадовался. Новосёлы чисто символически обмыли знакомство, договорились о бытовых мелочах и мирно легли спать в начале двенадцатого. Словом, по первому впечатлению жизнь в общежитии оказалась далеко не так страшна, как её рисовало Санино воображение.

Учёба началась как-то внезапно, без времени на раскачку, и Сане вновь стало катастрофически не хватать времени. Но несмотря ни на что, про Лёна он не забывал. Старался приезжать в гости хотя бы через день, привозил вкусности к чаю, когда получалось — помогал готовить ужин. Это было похоже на встречи в феврале, и в то же время Саня чувствовал отличие. Какая-то тень лежала на Лёне, какая-то неотступная мысль гасила тёплый свет в его глазах. Однако он молчал, а спрашивать первым Саня боялся, пускай и понимал, что рано или поздно они об этом заговорят. Но вышло иначе.

В тот сентябрьский день — солнечный и по-летнему тёплый, Саня хорошо это запомнил — он смылся из универа пораньше. Настроение было прекрасным, им хотелось поделиться, и Саня не придумал ничего лучше, чем купить в ближайшей кулинарии большую пиццу и поехать к Лёну.  
А Лён оказался занят, причём весьма необычным делом: гладил широченную, тёмно-синюю штору. Уже выглаженная тюль аккуратно лежала на кресле-кровати, а над балконным окном была прикручена новая белая гардина.  
— Ничего себе! — выпалил Саня, забыв про приветствие. — Я думал, тебе по фиг на всякие занавесочки.  
— По фиг, — подтвердил Лён. — Но это подарок.  
— Правда? От кого?  
— От Елены Сергеевны, бабушки Михи Бурого, если ты помнишь.  
Саня помнил, но всё равно не понимал.  
— А как она узнала, что у тебя занавесок нет?  
Лён поморщился и отставил утюг.  
— Полагаю, что от слишком болтливого внука. Так, вроде бы готово.  
— Я помогу, — Саня положил коробку с пиццей прямо на пол и подошёл к окну. — Через сколько петель крючок вдевать?  
— Там уже всё вдето, надо только повесить, — Лён взял тюль. — Осторожнее с табуретом: я пока гардину прикручивал, думал, он подо мной развалится.  
— Есть осторожнее с табуретом! — отрапортовал Саня и легко взлетел на трёхногий предмет мебели. — Давай тю…  
Лён предупреждал не зря. Или Саня неудачно перенёс центр тяжести, или табурет действительно дышал на ладан, но его сидение вдруг пошло куда-то в сторону.  
— Ой!  
Саня не шлёпнулся на задницу исключительно благодаря реакции Лёна, который успел сделать шаг и подхватить его подмышки.  
— Тебя определённо опасно пускать работать на высоте. Даже если это высота табурета.  
— Ага, — То ли от недопадения, то ли ещё от чего, но Санино сердце колотилось, как полоумное. Казалось, что ладони Лёна прожигают футболку насквозь, и надо было срочно вывернуться из них, пока… Что именно пока, Саня не знал и не хотел знать. Он неловко повернулся, путаясь ногами в брошенной тюли, и очутился нос к носу с Лёном, до сих пор державшим его за талию.  
Он помнил, что уже видел это лицо настолько близко, но всё равно смотрел, как впервые. Удивительные глаза — янтарь и небесная синь — в оправе густых ресниц, прямой нос, высокие скулы, неяркие, чётко очерченные губы, твёрдый подбородок. Красивое лицо, чего лукавить. Очень красивое. Недопустимо близко.  
Саня зажмурился до «мультиков» под веками. Тело словно парализовало, и он мог только беспомощно чувствовать. Чужое дыхание на губах — и тёплое прикосновение. Бережное. Нежное. Наверное, даже целомудренное. Но именно от него к Сане, как в старой сказке, вернулась способность двигаться. И он рванулся прочь с такой силой, будто спасал свою жизнь. Одним прыжком оказался на другом конце комнаты, у двери, не выпуская Лёна из поля зрения, в случае чего готовый драться до последнего. Однако в драке не было нужды — Лён не шевелясь стоял у балкона. Много позже Саня пытался вспомнить выражение его лица, но видел мысленным взором лишь тёмный силуэт. Память вымарала и эту картинку, и то, как Саня выбежал из квартиры. Более-менее он пришёл в себя только на остановке, и его стошнило желчью прямо на пыльную траву обочины. Отблевавшись, он забрался в урчащий на холостом ходу «ЛиАЗ» и забился на самое последнее его сидение. Хотелось сдохнуть или, на худой конец, расплакаться, но ни того, ни другого Саня позволить себе не мог. Зато мог разозлиться, и поклясться забыть всё связанное с этим человеком, и пообещать никогда не возвращаться. Но стоит ли говорить, что в итоге ни единого из этих обещаний он не сдержал?

***

_Ал уже, наверное, минут пять топтался перед дверью с номером «83» и не мог собраться с духом, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка. У него снова было ощущение, будто жизнь, как киноплёнку, отмотали назад, и на лестничной клетке мнётся с ноги на ногу третьекурсник Саня Заливин, которого окончательно заела совесть за просроченную расписку. Ноутбук, кстати, Ал притащил и сейчас — успел после работы заскочить на съёмную квартиру, — но позвонить не решался совсем по другой причине. Он глупо боялся, что ответом на трель звонка станет, как тогда, гулкая тишина пустой квартиры. Сила этого предубеждения была велика настолько, что в итоге Ал просто взялся за дверную ручку, потянул, и дверь, ломая старый сценарий, открылась._

_В прихожей не поменялось ровным счётом ничего, даже дворницкий ватник всё так же висел на крайнем крючке вешалки. Ал поставил пакеты с провизией и ноутом на пол, разулся — и только тогда заметил Лёна, неподвижно стоявшего в дверном проёме кухни.  
— Привет!  
Он понимал, что, вообще-то, должен смутиться за своё хозяйское вторжение, но чувствовал только радость от новой встречи.  
— Привет, — к его самоуправству Лён отнёсся полностью равнодушно. — Ужинать будешь?  
— Ага, — по старой привычке согласился Ал, но сразу же спохватился: — Хотя, погоди, у меня же тут своё есть, — он зашуршал пакетом. — Пицца, пиво, всё, как обещал.  
— Ну, насколько я помню тебя в студенческие годы, — Лён не удержался от короткой полуулыбки, — еды мало не бывает.  
— Это по-прежнему верно, — сообщил Ал, вешая куртку на крючок. — Я, кстати, вот ещё что принёс, — и он торжественно вручил Лёну ноутбук. — Спасибо. Хоть и с опозданием.  
— На здоровье, — кивнул Лён. — Расписка на холодильнике, не забудь забрать. А опоздание случилось не по твоей вине.  
Ал спрятал глаза.  
— На самом деле, я приезжал, — сказал он глухо. — Через год, в начале сентября. Дверь была заперта.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Я уехал на следующий день, — наконец сказал Лён. — А вернулся вчера, ты видел меня по пути с автовокзала.  
— Ясно, — Ал прочистил горло. — Ну что, идём на стол накрывать?  
Лён молча наклонил голову, соглашаясь, и понёс ноутбук в комнату. Ал, в свою очередь, потащил оставшийся пакет на кухню, но не совладал с любопытством и по пути бросил короткий взгляд в соседний дверной проём. Комната тоже осталась такой, как он её помнил, только на окне мирно висели памятные занавески. Надо спросить, подумал Ал. Надо обязательно узнать, правильно ли я догадался. Хотя страшно не хочется ворошить, хочется вспоминать только хорошее. Хорошего-то было на целую жизнь больше.  
Он выложил на стол пиццу и рулет к чаю, пиво убрал в холодильник и попутно забрал листок с распиской. За годы чернила выцвели, но текст ещё можно было разобрать. С вновь нахлынувшей ностальгией Ал перечитал бумажку, обращая больше внимания на свой тогдашний угловатый почерк, чем на смысл написанного.  
— Вот научил же ты меня расписки писать, — сказал он зашедшему на кухню Лёну. — И шнурки завязывать.  
— Великая наука, — фыркнул тот. — Тем более что со шнурками ты и до меня справлялся. Суп с фрикадельками будешь? Ещё горячий должен быть.  
Рот у Ала моментально наполнился слюной, как у той собаки Павлова. Суп с фрикадельками от Лёна он полюбил с первой ложки и до сих пор не пробовал домашней еды вкуснее.  
— Спрашиваешь! Конечно, буду!_

_Первую тарелку супа Ал съел с молчаливой сосредоточенностью вечно голодного студента. Сиротливо остывала разогретая в духовке пицца и печально нагревалось пиво — едоку было абсолютно не до них.  
— Добавки? — спросил Лён, наблюдая за тем, как тщательно его гость подбирает остатки бульона.  
— Угум, — Ал отправил в рот последнюю ложку. — Очень вкусно.  
— Рад слышать, — Лён поднялся с табурета, но Ал его остановил: — Сиди, я сам налью. Мне удобнее.  
Как бы не подбивала Ала проснувшаяся жадность, возможности своего желудка он оценивал трезво и супа положил всего на пол-половника больше, чем стоило бы. Развернулся от плиты, краем мысли вспомнил, что надо быть аккуратнее — где-то тут торчал край разошедшегося по шву линолеума — и, естественно, тут же споткнулся.  
— Бля!..  
Суп плеснул из миски — прямо Алу на живот. Лён пружинисто вскочил с табурета: — Обжёгся?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Ал и поставил посуду на стол. — Он тёплый уже, но блин горелый! Какой перевод годного продукта! И с рубашкой придётся что-то придумывать.  
— Не забивай голову, супа почти полная кастрюля, — отмёл Лён первый повод для огорчения. — А рубашку можно застирать — на батарее она быстро высохнет.  
— Можно-то можно, — не стал спорить Ал, разглядывая большое пятно аккурат на пузе, — но сидеть перед тобой в неглиже… К-хм.  
— Не обязательно в неглиже, — Лёну, кажется, тоже стало не слишком ловко. — Посмотри в шкафу на третьей полке — ты там какие-то вещи забыл.  
— Правда? — Ал наморщил лоб, вспоминая. Вроде бы ничего у него не пропадало, хотя семь лет — срок приличный. — Ладно, сейчас посмотрю._

_На третьей полке, в самой глубине шкафа действительно обнаружились футболка с принтом «КИШа» — от частых стирок скорее тёмно-серая, чем чёрная — и шорты из обрезанных джинсов, которые Саня когда-то таскал в летнюю жару. Неудивительно, что пропажа осталась незамеченной — положив руку на сердце, вещам давно было пора на свалку.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Ал, снимая испачканную рубашку, — я же не на приёме в Букингемском дворце. А Лён меня в этих обносках уже видел.  
Он переоделся, застирал пятно и пристроил мокрую одежду на батарее под балконным окном. А когда задёргивал тюль обратно, увидел своё отражение в тёмном зеркале стекла и застыл, зачарованный. Из зазеркалья на него смотрел прежний Саня — взъерошенный, скуластый, с торчащими в растянутом вороте ключицами и тревожным взглядом. Ал закусил губу — и отражение повторило отчаянное движение. Надо спросить, с внушением сказал он себе. Прямо сейчас.  
— Лён… — начал Ал, заходя на кухню, и осёкся. — Холера, что случилось?!  
— Ничего не случилось, — сгорбившийся, тяжело опирающийся о подоконник Лён явно через боль выпрямился и убрал ладонь от груди.  
— Рассказывай мне тут! — Ал задохнулся от возмущения. Шагнул вперёд, чтобы помочь, но натолкнулся на повелительный взгляд и остановился. — Что болит? Сердце? Вызвать «скорую»?  
— Не надо никого вызывать, — жёстко отказался Лён. — Это всего лишь опоясывающий герпес. Первая, так сказать, ласточка.  
Если он думал, что Алу незнакомы название болезни и что она означает в случае ВИЧ, то ошибался.  
— И как часто у тебя бывают рецидивы? — Ал очень старался говорить спокойно.  
— Достаточно часто, — Лён сжимал край столешницы до побелевших костяшек. Х-холера, да у него же запястья откровенно в обшлагах болтаются! Чем Ал смотрел, раз заметил только что?  
— А терапию ты принимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, хотя бы на учёте в «Центре СПИДа» состоишь?  
— Нет.  
— Холера такая, да почему нет?! — сорвался Ал.  
— Потому что я сам знаю, как доживать с этой дрянью! — Лён тоже повысил голос.  
— Причём тут «доживать»? Я читал, терапия…  
— Квота на получение терапии ограничена, — оборвал его Лён. — Я не буду отнимать шанс на спасение у тех, кому оно нужнее, чем мне.  
Это требовалось запить. Ал плюхнулся за стол, резким движением открыл жестянку с пивом и сделал большой глоток. Тёплое, х-холера.  
— И кто из нас суицидничек после такого? — ровно поинтересовался он.  
— Не суицидник. Смертник. Это несколько разные понятия.  
Ну да, точно. Ал на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Значит, я правильно догадался, и в этом настоящая причина твоего, м-м, экспромта семь лет назад? Тебе было нужно, чтобы я сбежал от тебя-смертника сверкая пятками, — и ты этого добился таким вот оригинальным способом?  
Лёну хватило совести отвести глаза.  
— Да. Прости.  
Как бы Ал ни был зол, он оценил, что фраза «это для твоего же блага» так и не прозвучала.  
— Уже простил, зря я что ли тебе в челюсть врезал? Холера, Лён, я же чуть кукухой не поехал, когда привёз ноут — а тут мёртвая тишина за дверью. Добрых три часа на лестничной клетке просидел — хотел или тебя дождаться, или соседей, чтобы хоть что-то узнать. Спасибо Михе Бурому, который мне попался по дороге на остановку, — рассказал, что ты живой и всего лишь уехал.  
Ал снова потянулся к пивной банке, но передумал. Посмотрел на землисто-бледного, как тогда, с вывихом, Лёна, и понял, что больше не злится.  
— Очень больно?  
Лён дёрнул плечом: — Полагаю, не больнее, чем было тебе.  
Ну, что за человек? Ал взъерошил волосы.  
— В общем, смотри. Я завтра отпрошусь с работы на полдня, и мы поедем ставить тебя на учёт и в очередь на терапию.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что пока жив — сдаваться нельзя.  
Лён тихо хмыкнул, но Ал не дал ему возразить, продолжив: — И ещё затем, что я так хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. И больше ты от меня никакими экспромтами не отделаешься.  
— Репей, — бледно улыбнулся Лён.  
— Лучше бы ты котёночка спас, — с полной серьёзностью подтвердил Ал.  
— Не лучше, — Лён наконец-то разжал пальцы, отпуская подоконник. — Не отпрашивайся с работы — я съезжу сам.  
— Завтра?  
— Завтра, — Он устало опустился на табурет. — Как раз повезу им свой рецидив и кучу менее интересных болячек.  
Ал недоверчиво посмотрел на него — неужели и в правду передумал?  
— Слушай, я не понимаю.  
— Я подозрительно быстро проникся твоими аргументами?  
— Что-то вроде.  
— Видишь ли, возможно, я не совсем правильно понял, — Лён взял в руки не открытую банку «Крушовице», покатал в ладонях, — но похоже, что моя смерть тебя сильно огорчит.  
Формулировка полностью в его стиле.  
— Ты правильно понял.  
— Ну вот. Я всего лишь больше не хочу тебя огорчать.  
Ал только головой покачал. Веская причина жить, ничего не скажешь. И всё-таки…  
— Хорошо, что мы встретились, — он не стал уточнять, когда.  
— Да, — согласился Лён и с грустной усмешкой добавил: — Сраный я удачник._


	9. Луч первый. Удача

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. СВЕТ НОВЫХ ЗВЁЗД

_— Тварь!  
В голову Лёну полетела фарфоровая манэки-нэко.  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
Статуэтка ударилась о стену над его плечом, и шею больно укусил острый осколок. Это был уже явный перебор.  
— Катерина! — рявкнул Лён. — Хватит истерить!  
— Хватит истерить?! — Катя вслепую зашарила по полке в поисках нового метательного снаряда. — Ах, ты, сволочь! Шлюхам своим будешь рассказывать, что им делать!  
— Так, всё, — Лён попятился к двери, не рискуя показывать жене спину. — На адекватный разговор ты сейчас не способна, значит, я ухожу.  
— Разговор?! — почти зарычала Катя. — Не о чем мне с тобой разговаривать! Я тебе, гаду, верила, думала, ты меня любишь, а ты! С первой попавшейся блядью! Правильно Ваня сказал — тебя только могила исправит!  
Последний выкрик Лён слушал уже стоя у входной двери. Нахмурился — в каком это, интересно, контексте Оби-Ван такое говорил? И раз уж на то пошло, то откуда Катя вообще узнала подробности деньрожденной вечеринки? Однако возвращаться за уточнениями Лён благоразумно остерёгся. И правильно: стоило двери закрыться за ним, как с той стороны в неё ударилось что-то тяжёлое._

_Что делает муж, уйдя из дома после ссоры с женой? Совершенно верно, накачивается спиртным в ближайшем кабаке.  
— Скайуокер, вот ты где! — запыхавшийся Оби-Ван взгромоздился рядом на стул у барной стойки. Махнул бармену: — Лёша, как обычно, — и, снова обращаясь к Лёну, продолжил: — Я тебя обыскался. С работы ушёл, трубку не берёшь, к Кате тоже не дозвониться. Хорошо, что догадался здесь проверить.  
— Кому хорошо, а кому не очень, — Лён допил снифтер и прищёлкнул пальцами: — Лёша! Повтори, пожалуйста.  
— В честь чего пьёшь, кстати? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, получив стакан с «Куба либре». — День рождения продолжаешь отмечать?  
— Продолжаю. Зачем я тебе понадобился?  
— «Роспатент» принял решение о выдаче, — тут Оби-Ван сделал театральную паузу. — По всем нашим заявкам. Отличная новость, верно?  
— Отличная, — равнодушно согласился Лён. — И я не вижу причин, по которым я не мог бы узнать о ней завтра.  
— Да нет, Лёня, причины есть, — из голоса Оби-Вана резко испарилось всякое добродушие. — Я ведь тебе доверился, не попросил заявки перед отправкой почитать, а в них, оказывается, держателем один ты указан.  
Лён демонстративно выгнул бровь: — И что? Это мои изобретения.  
— Ну да, ну да, а я тебе только кофе варил.  
— Не ты, а кофемашина в холле. Откуда вообще эта нелепая мысль, будто я непременно должен включить в патент администратора? Может, мне и нашу уборщицу надо было туда вписать?  
— Сволочь ты, Скайуокер, — зло сообщил Оби-Ван. Поднялся, вытащил из кармана мятую пятисотку и со стуком придавил её стаканом не начатого коктейля. — Не ценишь друзей.  
Он собрался уходить, однако у Лёна тоже был к нему вопрос.  
— Оби-Ван! — Лён не оборачивался, спиной зная, что тот остановился. — Ты обсуждал с Катей мой день рождения?  
Пауза длилась чуточку дольше, чем следовало.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил Оби-Ван. И ушёл, не услышав, как Лён с крайним презрением процедил короткое: — Трус._

***

Первой ошибкой стало то, что он не ждал Сашу так рано. Второй — что, измотанный врачами и приступами боли, оставил входную дверь незапертой. Поэтому когда из прихожей раздалось звонкое «Привет!», Лён занимался выполнением приписанных медиками процедур и меньше всего хотел, чтобы при этом кто-то присутствовал. Однако кричать «Не входи!» было глупо, как и судорожно напяливать на себя рубашку. Так что он сцепил зубы и продолжил наносить слой «Ацикловира» на багровое, нестерпимо зудящее пятно, перевязью охватывавшее правый бок. И даже не обернулся, когда его нежданный гость вошёл на кухню, привычно выступающую в роли лазарета.  
— Приве... Ох!  
Порой отсутствие занавесок служит добрую службу. Например, без них в окне, как в зеркале, можно видеть происходящее за твоей спиной. И Лён очень внимательно следил за сменой выражений на Сашином лице, в первую очередь ожидая вполне естественного отвращения — потому как что ещё можно почувствовать при виде уродливого багрянца и старых рубцов на болезненно исхудавшем человеке?  
— Холера, Лён...  
Не было отвращения, не было даже унизительной жалости, только сострадание и желание помочь.  
— ...очень больно, да?  
— Сейчас нет, — Всё-таки без рубашки он чувствовал себя чересчур уязвимым. Надо было скорее закругляться. — Только чешется.  
В этот раз проклятая инфекция забралась ещё и на плечо, сбегая оттуда вниз на лопатку. Саша посмотрел, как Лён корячится в попытке добраться до последнего воспалённого участка, и предсказуемо предложил: — Слушай, давай помогу.  
Кому угодно другому Лён без раздумий ответил бы «Спасибо, я сам». Неприязнь к чужим прикосновениям, когда-то появившаяся у него на фоне тотального недоверия к людям, за прошедшие годы только усилилась, и сейчас он едва переносил даже профессиональный врачебный осмотр. Однако сходу отказать Саше у него просто не повернулся язык, и тогда Лён попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
— Не боишься заразиться?   
— Не боюсь, — как настоящий репей, Саша и не подумал идти на попятный. — Я болел ветрянкой, поэтому у меня к твоему герпесу иммунитет.   
Лён хмыкнул: — Не устаю поражаться твоей медицинской эрудиции.  
— Для неё есть важная причина. Так что, помогу?  
— Ну, помоги, — В конце концов, это не дольше, чем вправить вывих, и где-то в аптечке должны валяться одноразовые перчатки. — Мой руки, я тебя жду.

Приступ скрутил его именно тогда, когда он полез в шкаф за аптечной коробкой. Которая, естественно, грохнулась на пол, однако Лёну было уже плевать. Он изо всех сил вцепился в столешницу, стараясь продышать боль, абстрагироваться от неё. Это скоро пройдёт, твердил он себе, это всегда проходит, но как же больно!  
— Лён!  
Ох, зачем ты здесь? Не нужно тебе снова видеть меня таким, я так этого не хотел...  
— Не надо было возвращаться, — хрипло выдавил из себя Лён.  
— Не надо было уезжать! — рыкнул в ответ подскочивший к нему Саша. — Чем помочь?  
— Ничем, само пройдёт.  
— Холера, Лён! Что за мазохизм? — Сашиному возмущению не было предела. — Сейчас, погоди, я же видел у тебя обезболивающее...  
Ах, да, вспомнил Лён, мне сегодня выписали что-то такое, а я просто отдал в аптеке список, не проконтролировал.  
— Вот, держи.  
У него перед носом оказались кружка и светло-розовая таблетка. Лён заставил себя отпустить стол и выпил лекарство, расплескав половину воды.  
— Садись-ка, — Саша усадил его на табурет, поддерживая под локоть, как старика. И Лён даже не вздрогнул, почувствовав на своём плече чужие пальцы. Он удивился бы, но для этого всё ещё было слишком больно. Потом Саша бережными касаниями наложил мазь на оставшиеся герпесные пятна и заботливо накинул рубашку на сгорбленные плечи Лёна. Который за всю процедуру так ни разу и не шелохнулся.  
— Ты ужинал? — спросил Саша. — Приготовить что-нибудь?  
Лён знал, что должен сгорать от стыда и презрения к себе — за ним ухаживают, как за немощным! — однако боль прекрасно купировала его знаменитую гордость. Или гордыню, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
— Я не голоден, а ты, если хочешь, можешь подогреть вчерашний суп. Кастрюля в холодильнике.  
Саша нахмурился: — Ну, хотя бы чай будешь?  
— Чай буду.  
Самовнушение ли помогло, таблетка ли, только дышать становилось всё легче, да и зуд постепенно спадал. Пока Саша ставил чайник и собирал разбросанные лекарства обратно в аптечку, Лён с осторожной медлительностью натянул рубашку. Застегнулся на все пуговицы, и сразу почувствовал себя бодрее.  
— Как всё прошло-то? — спросил Саша, доставая заварник.  
— Ты про «Центр СПИДа»?  
— Да.  
— Как всегда в таких учреждениях. Заполнил кучу бумаг, прошёл кучу осмотров, сдал пять пробирок крови и получил портянку с назначениями.  
— Тебе будут выдавать терапию?  
— Зависит от результата анализов. Они позвонят.  
— Точно! — Саша едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. — Давай номерами телефонов обменяемся.  
— Будешь каждые три часа проверять, не скопытился ли я?  
— Каждый час. Лён, серьёзно. Мне так будет спокойнее.  
Нашёл же неотразимый аргумент, паршивец!  
— Хорошо, записывай.  
Саша достал смартфон и записал десять цифр номера. На плите засвистел чайник, однако пока шли приготовления, Лёну стало очевидно, что чаепитие он не высидит. На смену стихающей боли приходила чугунная усталость, опасно приближая к единице вероятность вырубиться прямо за столом.  
— Я, пожалуй, обойдусь без чая, — Лён более усилием воли, чем мышц, поднял себя с табурета. — Прости за хлопоты.  
— Всё нормально? — тут же встревожился Саша.  
— Да, просто устал. Пойду прилягу. А ты не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
Как семь лет назад, промолчали они общую мысль.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Саша. — Я ещё немного здесь посижу, на всякий случай.  
— Как захочешь.

Лён заснул мгновенно и тут же провалился в сон без сновидений, что для последних месяцев было редкой роскошью. А когда проснулся, то не сразу понял, сколько времени прошло. В комнате царил всё тот же полумрак ноябрьских сумерек, однако Лён чувствовал себя отдохнувшим — значит, проспал он долго. Желая как-то прояснить этот момент, он полез в карман брюк за наручными часами и попутно обнаружил, что почти до самой шеи укрыт пледом. Разлившееся за рёбрами тепло было незаслуженной весточкой из прошлой жизни, отчего Лён поторопился взглянуть на циферблат. Фосфоресцирующие стрелки показывали половину шестого и скорее всего утра. Получалось порядка одиннадцати часов глубокого сна — невиданная вещь даже в далёкие годы до справки. Лён поднялся с пенки и бесшумно подошёл к балкону. Заоконный пейзаж прятался в тумане, густом, как деревенская сметана. Постоять бы, посмотреть, как постепенно, словно на фотобумаге, начнут проявляться дома и деревья, но бок и плечо снова начинали зудеть, требуя внимания. Лён неохотно отвёл взгляд от окна, и тут откуда-то сбоку раздались шорох и тихий вздох. Лён вздрогнул, стремительно развернулся на звук и разглядел спящего на кресле-кровати Сашу.   
«Не уехал!»   
Вспыхнувшая в душе радость испугала не на шутку, и Лён поторопился строго сказать себе: стоп, так нельзя. Держи дистанцию. Потому что сегодня он здесь, а завтра уйдёт — и что ты будешь делать тогда? Мысль была разумной до оскомины и такой же фальшивой. Саша снова вздохнул во сне, сильнее поджимая колени к груди. Тогда Лён укрыл его пледом — долг платежом красен — и неслышно вышел из комнаты.

Он успел сделать предписанные врачами процедуры и занимался завтраком, когда в соседней комнате зазвонил будильник. Шесть утра, подумал Лён и угадал.  
— Доброе утро! — на кухню заглянул зевающий Саша. — Как самочувствие?  
— Как пишут врачи в протоколе осмотра: удовлетворительное, — Лён поднял крышку сковородки, чтобы перевернуть яичницу, и выпустил на свободу вкусный дух жареного бекона. С Саши тут же слетели остатки сна.  
— Божественный запах, — сообщил он, втягивая носом воздух. — Вот честно, сколько я ни пробовал — приготовить такую же ни разу не получилось.  
— Значит, радуйся, что удачно остался, — повёл плечами Лён. Он не вкладывал в свои слова никакого подтекста, однако Саша всё равно почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Это же ничего, что я не уехал? — спросил он. — Я просто подумал, вдруг ночью что-то случится? А ты здесь один.  
— Ничего, — Лён усиленно делал вид, будто целиком и полностью занят готовкой. Обманывая, в том числе, своё вздумавшее работать с перебоями сердце. — Тебе на работу к скольким?  
— К восьми, — Саша посмотрел на экран смартфона. — В принципе, успеваю.  
Лён сдвинул сковороду на незажжёную конфорку и поставил на огонь чайник.  
— Завтрак готов. Если пойдёшь умываться, то полотенце в шкафу.  
— Ага, — Саша вдруг замялся. — Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение дурацкое, будто последние семь лет мне только снились. А сейчас я проснулся.  
И в смущении сразу же вышел из кухни, не услышав, как раскладывавший яичницу по тарелкам Лён тихо пробормотал: — Да, у меня тоже.

— Кем же ты работаешь, если не секрет?  
Прихлёбывавший чай Саша почему-то отвёл глаза.  
— Ты во мне разочаруешься.  
— Это вряд ли, — не согласился Лён. — Я, например, вообще безработный.  
— Ну, — Саша набил рот печеньем и максимально невнятно сообщил: — Я менеджер в фирме, продающей стройматериалы.  
— И что в этом разочаровывающего?  
— То, что не программист и даже не физик.  
Лён не обидно фыркнул.  
— Тебя лично такое положение дел устраивает?  
Потому что сам он обычно руководствовался именно ответом на этот вопрос. Не устраивает — меняй, устраивает — оставляй, как есть, и не обращай внимания на мнение окружающих. Не они живут твою жизнь.  
Саша покусал губу.  
— До этого вторника я думал, что устраивает.  
Он отставил кружку и поднялся с табурета: — Ладно, давай я посуду помою и поеду потихоньку.  
— Давай ты сразу поедешь, — Лён тоже встал из-за стола. — Время.  
— Разве? — Саша бросил взгляд на часы. — Слушай, действительно, пора. А я считал, что не опаздываю.  
Они вместе вышли в прихожую.  
— Ты только обезболивающее пей, хорошо? — попросил Саша, одеваясь. — Хватит подвиги совершать.  
Лён промолчал — не признавать же, что большую часть жизни был идиотом с принципами, верно?  
— Я позвоню узнать, как дела, — между тем продолжил Саша. — И постараюсь вечером приехать, только машину в автопомощь сдам.  
Тут Лён заинтересовался: — А что с ней случилось?  
— Аккумулятор в начале недели сдох, с тех пор на приколе стоит.  
— Старая машина?  
— Пятнадцать лет.  
— А аккумулятору сколько?  
— Э-э, — вопрос поставил Сашу в тупик. — Не знаю, я у прошлого хозяина не спрашивал.  
— Ясно. Проблемы с зажиганием были?  
— Регулярно. Ты это к чему?  
— К тому, какой инструмент брать, — Лён задумчиво склонил голову к плечу. — Ладно, обсудим, когда созвонимся. Время не резиновое.  
— Обсудим, — несколько обескураженно повторил Саша. Протянул руку: — До встречи?  
— До встречи вечером, — кивнул Лён, отвечая на пожатие, как будто не было ничего естественнее. И, занятый другими мыслями, даже не вспомнил, что этому нужно было удивиться.

Подходящего размера «крокодилы» и вилка нашлись у него в загашнике, но вот провода нужно было покупать. Лён собрался ехать в центр, однако удачно заметил на остановке рекламу нового хозяйственного мегамаркета на окраине города. Прикинул расстояние — километров десять, если не по трассе — и решил прогуляться через лес. Хмурое небо и северо-западный ветер его не пугали, а время до вечера надо было куда-то потратить.  
Расчёт вышел оптимальным. Лён добрался до магазина, купил необходимое, перекусил аутентичной шаурмой и вернулся домой аккурат к четырём часам. Пока собрал зарядное устройство, пока выполнил врачебные предписания — позвонил Саша. На первый вопрос про самочувствие Лён стандартно ответил «Удовлетворительное» и тут же перешёл к действительно важным вещам. Узнал Сашин адрес и номер его машины, узнал, как скоро он сможет уехать с работы, и резюмировал:   
— Хорошо, встречаемся в шесть у тебя во дворе.  
— Может, лучше на остановке? — внёс Саша встречное предложение. — Там планировка микрорайона, м-м, не очевидная.  
— Да, я в курсе. Я в нём жил когда-то.  
Когда-то — это в первый год после переезда в райцентр на учёбу. Они с Оби-Ваном снимали гостинку в «китайской стене» бывшего заводского общежития, и воспоминать о том времени Лён не любил. Однако вышло так, что он приехал раньше условленного и, не желая мёрзнуть на ветру, немного прошёлся по окрестностям.  
Возможно, из-за темноты и тусклого света через одного горящих фонарей, но это место показалось ему совсем не изменившимся. Светящиеся окна многоэтажек, как дырочки в перфокартах. Разбитый асфальт дворов, остатки советских детских площадок и разломанные деревянные беседки, в которых, несмотря на сезон, заседала «синева». «И не холодно им?» — подивился Лён. Самому ему удавалось поддерживать внутреннее тепло исключительно благодаря движению, и заканчивая прогулочный круг, он от души надеялся, что Саша уже добрался до дома.  
Так и оказалось. Они вошли во двор одновременно, но с разных сторон, и почти сразу заметили друг друга. Саша замахал, указывая на припаркованный возле трансформаторной будки «форд», на что Лён кивнул — да, да, я нашёл.  
— Давно ждёшь? — спросил Саша, когда они встретились у машины.  
— Практически не жду, — Лён поставил на землю сумку с инструментом и включил фонарик. — Давай, показывай, что там твоего Буцефала не устраивает.  
Саша открыл автомобиль, поднял капот и попробовал завести мотор. «Форд» ответил сердитым вжиканьем стартера: совсем опухли? Как мне заводиться, если искры нет?  
— Понятно, выключай зажигание.  
Лён снял защитную крышку и скинул провода с аккумулятора, отметив, что клеммы нужно будет почистить от окисла. Посветил фонариком на этикетку — апрель две тысячи восьмого. М-да, старичок. Впрочем, снимать его надо в любом случае. Лён открутил винты крепления, проверил, что аккумулятор больше ничего не держит, однако вынимать агрегат пока не стал. Вместо этого он полез проверять свечи — ожидаемо чёрные от нагара.  
— Масло часто доливаешь?  
— Э-э, раз в месяц где-то. А что?  
— Слишком часто, вот что. По-хорошему, тебе бы в сервис надо съездить.  
Саша нахмурился: — Ну, я могу на работе поспрашивать, может, посоветуют какой. Это, вообще, как? Очень серьёзно?  
— Если не планируешь вскоре менять машину, то да, достаточно серьёзно, — Лён вручил Саше одну свечу. — Пока суд да дело, купи новый комплект по образцу.  
— Ладно, — Саша покатал в пальцах закопчённый цилиндр. — Слушай, а я и не знал, что ты в машинах тоже разбираешься.  
— На базовом уровне, — Лён не хотел, чтобы о его умениях думали лучше, чем они того заслуживали. — Довелось поработать в автомастерской, вот и нахватался, — он выключил фонарик. — Так, сейчас я беру аккумулятор, ты возвращаешь крышку на место, закрываешь машину, мы поднимаемся к тебе и ставим его на зарядку.  
— Как?  
— Всё необходимое у меня с собой, не волнуйся. Единственное, что, — Лён взял аккумулятор за ручки и вытащил его наружу. Тяжёлый, х-холера, — я боюсь, тебе всё-таки придётся покупать замену. Этой штуке шесть лет, а столько аккумуляторы не живут.  
— Покупать на авторынке? — Саша захлопнул капот.  
— Да, проще всего там.  
— А когда будет понятно, что этот точно не жилец? Мой подъезд вон тот, — Саша указал на ближайшую шестнадцатиэтажку, — где коляска стоит.  
— Часов через пять, — Лён зашагал следом за ним. — Конечно, и в этом случае можно поиграться: проверить плотность электролита, сделать пару циклов восстановления...   
— Быстрее купить, — подвёл итог Саша, открывая домофонным ключом подъездную дверь.  
— Верно.  
Неприятно пахнувший куревом лифт поднял их на одиннадцатый этаж, где Саша жил в переделанной под студию однокомнатной квартире. С идеальными потолками, паркетно блестящим ламинатом, выкрашенными в бледно-серый цвет стенами и деревянными окнами с тройным стеклопакетом. Контраст с заплёванной лестничной клеткой был как у двух сторон знаменитого плаща Гарун-аль-Рашида.  
— Газета или что-то в этом роде найдётся? — несмотря на вес аккумулятора, Лён не спешил ставить его на пол. — Не хотелось бы ламинат нечаянно повредить.  
— Газеты нет, — Саша открыл обувницу под вешалкой, — есть резиновый коврик. Подойдёт?  
— Вполне.  
Аккумулятор наконец перестал оттягивать руки, и Лён с удовольствием покрутил запястья, разминая уставшие связки.  
— Розетка есть поблизости?  
— Да, у тебя за спиной.  
— Ага, — Лён обернулся. — Хорошо, — и полез в сумку за проводами с мультиметром.  
Он проверил, что в банках нет замыканий, после чего подключил аккумулятор к сети. Достал из кармана часы: — Где-то в одиннадцать проверь напряжение, мультиметр я тебе оставлю. Будет порядка четырнадцати вольт — отключай, меньше — оставь до утра. Хотя, вряд ли это что-то принципиально изменит.  
— Ладно. Ужинать будешь? — гостеприимно предложил Саша и вдруг переменился в лице. — Ах, холера, я же в магазин опять не зашёл!  
— Всё настолько грустно?  
— Угу. Мышь в холодильнике ещё три дня назад повесилась, — Саша полез за смартфоном. — Ладно, сейчас какую-нибудь доставку вызвоню. Пицца, роллы?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — Лён сам не понял, когда успел согласиться, однако морального дискомфорта на этот счёт не испытывал. — Лучше сходим в продуктовый и приготовим полноценный ужин.  
Сашины глаза заблестели предвкушением.  
— Суп с фрикадельками?  
— Только если ты сам будешь их катать.  
— Договорились.

Очередь в ближней «Копейке» вызывала стойкие ассоциации с временами глобального дефицита. Лён и Саша полюбовались на неё через витрину и, переглянувшись, отправились к магазину на противоположном конце микрорайона.  
— А когда ты здесь жил? — полюбопытствовал Саша.  
— В конце девяностых. Эй, бордюр!  
— Аг... Ой!  
Лён дёрнулся, чтобы подхватить спутника, но Саша сам удержал равновесие.  
— Жуть, а не дворы, — пожаловался он. — Ноги переломать на раз-два можно.  
— Или нарваться на тех, кто их тебе переломает, — Неприятные картинки прошлого так и норовили всплыть в памяти.  
— Да не, тут вроде тихо, — возразил Саша, правда, не очень уверенно.  
— Хорошо, если так. Потому что когда я тут жил... — Лён ненадолго замолчал. Зачем он вообще собрался об этом рассказывать? Как будто нет других тем для разговора, кроме чернухи давно минувших лет. И всё-таки он продолжил: — Это бывшие заводские общежития, ты в курсе? Сейчас, может, по-спокойнее стало, но когда мы с Оби-Ваном сюда переехали, контингент здесь обитал, скажем так, специфический. Со специфическим отношением к чужакам, — он криво усмехнулся. — Собственно, тогда-то я и узнал, чего стоит моё хвалёное айкидо. И именно с тех пор терпеть ненавижу, когда бьют лежачих, — слишком хорошо помню, какие при этом ощущения.  
В принципе, Лён не ждал на свои откровения какого-то особенного отклика. И уж точно не ждал прикосновения к плечу — неловкого, смазанного, но такого... понимающего, что ли. Он повернулся, пытаясь в полумраке поймать Сашин взгляд.  
— Ну да, ощущения паршивые, — Саша смущённо завёл руки за спину. — Особенно, если носком в живот попадут.  
Тут не было чего-то экстраординарного — кто не сталкивался с гопотой? — однако Лёна поразила собственная реакция на Сашино понимание. Он не хотел, нет, категорически не желал, чтобы оно, это понимание, существовало. Чтобы существовала такая точка в пространстве-времени, где был Саша, были гопники и не было его, Лёна, чтобы защитить или хотя бы огрести на двоих. Нелепая фантазия, но разобраться в ней он не успел — будто иллюстрацией к рассказанному, из тёмного провала близкой подворотни вдруг раздался отчаянный женский крик «Пусти!». Услышав который Лён с Сашей без раздумий бросились на помощь.

Четыре силуэта — чёрное на чёрном. Двое вроде бы заламывают третьего: слышно только испуганное мычание — скорее всего, зажали рот. Четвёртый стоит на стрёме, и именно он первым замечает появление новых действующих лиц.  
— Шухер! — И захлёбывается кровью от удара в нос, потому что Лён давным-давно выучил урок: если у противника численное преимущество, то бить надо без правил и наверняка.  
— Ах, ты, су!..  
Саша отдирает одного насильника от жертвы и прикладывает его головой о стену. Другой сам отшвыривает девушку, хочет ударить Сашу в спину, но получает подсечку и финальный хук от Лёна.  
— Пусть тебе будет «особенно неприятно», мразь, — цедит Лён и громко командует: — Всё, уходим.  
— А эти? — Саша обнимает плачущую девушку за плечи и, судя по всему, зол настолько, что не прочь выписать гопоте добавки.  
— Холера с ними. Пусть сдохнут позже.  
— Су-у-ки! — воет гопник с разбитым носом. — Мы вас найдём и в землю закопаем! И тёлку вашу!..  
Тогда Лён делает шаг вперёд и железной хваткой берёт его за горло.  
— Это мы вас закопаем, — мягко говорит он хрипящему гопнику, чьи ноги самую чуточку приподнимаются над землёй. — Сам запомни и другим передай. Падаль.  
Разжимает пальцы, поднимает с земли тубус и сумку спасённой девушки, и они уходят втроём. Уверенным шагом победителей.

Они остановились возле первого же освещённого подъезда, перед которым была лавочка. На выглядевший наиболее чистым её край Саша усадил всхлипывающую девушку, присел рядом сам и заботливо спросил: — Эй, ты как?  
— Н-нормально, — девушка отняла ладони от заплаканного лица, посмотрела на Сашу и изумлённо заморгала: — Ал?  
— Рина? — не меньше удивился Саша. — Привет, ты откуда?..  
— П-привет, — Рина шмыгнула носом. — Я из офиса шла, на остановку. Коллега говорила, здесь можно срезать, вот я и срез... — она икнула, — срезала.  
— Ну и коллега у тебя! — возмутился Саша. — Нашла, какую дорогу присоветовать, тем более ночью!  
— Она тут почти каждый вечер ходит, — Рина попыталась оправдать непутёвую советчицу. — Всегда всё было нормально.  
Она снова всхлипнула и зашарила по карманам пальто.  
— Survivorship bias, — прокомментировал доселе молчавший Лён. — Ошибка выжившего. Вот, возьмите, — он протянул девушке платок, таскаемый по старой чистоплюйской привычке. Пригодился, в кои-то веки.  
— Спасибо, — Рина подняла на него большие, тёмные, как у молодого оленёнка, глаза. Взяла платок, с аристократической деликатностью высморкалась, вновь посмотрела на Лёна: — Я Рина.  
— Лён.  
Она была до сердечной боли похожа на Катю — утончённой красотой, балетной осанкой, полной внутреннего достоинства манерой себя держать. Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, подумал Лён, и мысль эта была столь же печальна, сколь и светла.  
— Спасибо вам обоим огромное, — девушка переводила взгляд с него на Сашу и обратно.  
— Повезло, — повёл плечами Лён, а Саша поддержал: — Да, удачно в магазин собрались. Ты успокоилась? Идём на остановку?  
— Да, надо идти, — Рина с видимым усилием поднялась со скамейки. Хотела забрать у Лёна свою поклажу, но он её остановил: — Я донесу, — и девушка с благодарностью кивнула.

Пока шли к остановке, Лён сознательно старался держаться чуть позади идущих бок о бок Саши и Рины. Он не прислушивался к их разговору, однако уловил опасения девушки о предстоящей ей дороге через дворы. Что ж, так тому и быть, решил Лён. Поужинаю один.  
На остановке, пока Рина разменивала в киоске крупную купюру, он негромко сказал Саше: — Предложи проводить её до самого дома.  
— Да, я думал об этом, — Саша растерянно взъерошил волосы. — Только как же ты?  
— Тоже поеду домой.  
— Но...  
— Предложи, — с нажимом повторил Лён. — Это важнее.  
Ответить Саша не успел — Рина вернулась к ним.  
— Кажется, мне сгрузили всю собранную за день мелочь, — улыбнулась она и неловко пошутила: — Кошелёк теперь можно использовать в качестве холодного оружия.  
— Лучше не надо, — не поддержал шутку Саша. — И вообще, давай я тебя, на всякий случай, до подъезда провожу.  
— А как же магазин?  
— Он круглосуточный. Ну что?  
— Ладно, — девушка зябко обхватила себя за плечи. — Я теперь, наверное, только по освещённым улицам ходить смогу. И обязательно чтобы много людей вокруг. Ой, смотрите, мой автобус подходит!  
— И мой следующим, — Лён передал Саше Ринины вещи. — До свидания, Рина, берегите себя.  
— До свидания, — откликнулась она и вдруг спохватилась: — Постойте, про платок ведь совсем забыли! Я его постираю и через Ала передам, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Судьба этого кусочка ткани волновала Лёна в последнюю очередь. — Пока, Саша.  
— Пока, я позвоню вечером! — уже в спину крикнул ему Саша, который всё-таки чувствовал неловкость за нарушенные планы. Лён ободряюще помахал им с Риной и забрался в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь сто тринадцатого «ЛиАЗа». Пассажиров было немного, но все места оказались заняты. Какой-то студентик, обманутый сединой, подскочил со своего кресла, однако Лён сделал успокаивающий жест: сиди, мол. Отдал кондуктору плату за проезд и ушёл к окну на заднюю площадку.  
Он не сомневался, что Саша сдержит слово и позвонит. Если он не забыл о Лёне за семь лет, то вряд ли забудет сейчас. И точно так же не сомневался, что сегодняшний вечер станет поворотным в отношениях Саши и Рины. Как она его назвала, Ал? Строгое имя, взрослое, без привычной Лёну мягкости. Возможно, даже более подходящее — годы меняют всех. Лён усмехнулся, и отражение в стекле ответило ему такой же невесёлой усмешкой. О да, было время, когда человека, ляпнувшего, будто Лён Скайуокер способен добровольно отойти на задний план, сочли бы за чокнутого. Где теперь тот Лён, самоуверенная, самолюбивая, не ценящая друзей сволочь? Сожран вирусом и остракизмом, не иначе. А того, кто занял его место, — Лён снова посмотрел на отражение — пожалуй, надо будет узнать получше. Что-то он прячет под заскорузлой коркой безразличия к жизни, только вот что? А самое главное, насколько оно опасно для Саши, Лёна и, как получается, Рины?


	10. Луч второй. Правда

_Ублюдок Раневский даже не стал встречаться с ним лично. Передал через секретутку: университет не будет продлевать договор. Точка.  
— Почему? — Лён знал ответ, однако хотел услышать его от белобрысой сучки за секретарским столом.  
— В связи с уменьшением финансирования Совет принял решение о сокращении количества внештатных «почасовиков».  
От казённой формулировки, в которую было облечено откровенное враньё, у Лёна заломило зубы. Образованные, блядь, люди, преподаватели, интеллектуальная элита — а боятся его, как распоследнее колхозное быдло.  
— Я бы хотел обсудить это с Арсением Фёдоровичем.  
— К сожалению, Арсений Фёдорович с утра уехал в администрацию, — заученной фразой отрапортовала стерва.  
— И когда вернётся? — Лён не отказал себе в удовольствии опереться на стол и полюбоваться, как секретутка вжимается в спинку кресла, пытаясь сохранить между ними прежнюю дистанцию.  
— Не могу вам сказать.  
— Жаль, — осклабился Лён. — Впрочем, я никуда не тороплюсь. Подожду его здесь.  
Блондинистая тварь побледнела так, что это было заметно даже сквозь толстый слой штукатурки на её лице.  
— Арсений Фёдорович предупреждал, что сегодня может совсем не вернуться в университет, — проблеяла она.  
Вот в чём Лён ни секунды не сомневался, так это в том, что на самом деле ректор Раневский сидел сейчас у себя в кабинете и слушал по селектору этот в высшей степени увлекательный диалог. И если бы Лёну не нужно было забирать результат повторного анализа крови, то он с удовольствием помариновал бы и ректора, и его верную собачонку. Даже выпил бы чашку той бурды, которую здесь подавали посетителям под видом кофе. Интересно, выбросили бы они запачканную Лёном посуду? Почти наверняка.  
— В таком случае передайте Арсению Фёдоровичу, — Лён наклонился к секретутке, отчего та практически сползла под стол, — только слово в слово, это важно, — что он старый трусливый козёл. До свидания, всего вам недоброго.  
Хлопать дверью он посчитал ниже своего достоинства._

***

Саша — с небольшой помощью — поставил «форд» на ход, Рина, как и обещала, вернула Лёну чистый, отглаженный платок. Герпесные пятна вздулись россыпью пузырьков, которые через пару достаточно неприятных дней полопались и затянулись коркой. Остальной букет «менее интересных болячек» тоже постепенно увядал. Однако самым важным было то, что Лёну, пусть и с небольшой задержкой, всё-таки назначили терапию — анализ крови показал четвёртую стадию течения ВИЧ-инфекции.  
— Вы, Леонид Анатольевич, даже не переживайте больше, — молоденький, только-только из интернатуры врач ещё не успел приобрести профессиональную отстранённость и старался ободрить чересчур хмурого пациента. — Вторичные заболевания мы вам быстро вылечим, а с «волшебными таблеточками» у вас снова вся жизнь впереди. Гарантированно.  
— Благодарю за поддержку, — вежливо ответил Лён. Никакой особенной радости от обещания долгих лет он не испытывал. — Получать лекарства в аптеке внизу?  
— Да, и через месяц приходите за новым рецептом, — врач протянул Лёну бумажку. — Всего хорошего, не болейте.

Выходя из «Центра СПИДа», Лён чувствовал себя Дедом Морозом для ипохондриков — столько у него в пакете было разных тюбиков, блистеров и баночек с медикаментами. Вот так вот, думал он, всю жизнь ненавидел лечиться, почитал болеющих за слабаков — как отца, который прошёл лучевую терапию и три «химии», но всё равно умер. А теперь сам превратился в «вечного больного» — это ли не ирония? Лён поднял воротник пальто, с прищуром посмотрел на небо, такое низкое, что тучи того и гляди зацепятся подбрюшьем за верхушки голых тополей. Точно снег сегодня пойдёт — и растает, первый снег, на радость дворникам, никогда не лежит долго. Кстати, о дворниках. Надо бы заглянуть в ТСЖ, справиться о вакансии — работа на свежем воздухе ему показана, да и деньги лишними не будут. Ещё, раз уж врачи пообещали непременную старость, можно затеять ремонт — появился смысл доводить квартиру до ума. На последнем соображении уголки губ Лёна дёрнулись вниз — о да, смысл. Главное слово в текущей ситуации.  
— Лён!  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся, готовый к неприятностям, — окликать его здесь было совершенно некому. И тут же расслабился, узнав спешащего к нему человека.  
— Привет! — Саша едва не влетел в лужу, но успел сманеврировать и обогнул её по самому краешку. — Какие новости?  
— Привет, — Лён помнил, что говорил, к какому времени поедет в «Центр», однако уговора о встрече не припоминал. — Сулят, что я буду жить долго и, наверное, даже неплохо.  
— Здорово! — искренне обрадовался за него Саша. — Только почему ты так мрачно об этом говоришь?  
— Потому, — Лён сунул руки в карманы. — Когда знаешь, что через год, максимум два, стопроцентно сдохнешь, то перестаёшь волноваться о будущем. Соответственно, получая будущее обратно, вместе с ним получаешь вагон и маленькую тележку разнообразных забот.  
— И всё равно, с будущим лучше, — твёрдо сказал Саша.  
— Завидую твоей уверенности. Ты, кстати, почему здесь, а не работе?  
— Я и здесь, и на работе, — Саша хитро улыбнулся. — Сотрудница заболела, пришлось вместо неё ехать к клиенту с презентацией. На обратном пути я решил попробовать тебя поймать — и поймал.  
— Тебе за это от начальства не прилетит, ловец человеков?  
— Не-а, длительность презентации не регламентирована. Так что я вполне могу довезти тебя до дома и вернуться в офис.  
— Сто вёрст не крюк, — по привычке фыркнул Лён. — Не жалко бензин жечь?  
— Не жалко. Можешь считать это бартером за помощь с машиной.  
С неба сорвались первые снежинки. «И зачем я спорю? — подумал Лён. — Как будто меня хлебом не корми, дай в общественном транспорте покататься».  
— Не нужен мне бартер, — вслух сказал он. — Я тебе не поэтому помог.  
— А я тебе не поэтому предлагаю подвезти.  
Вот ведь репей приставучий, почти с нежностью подумал Лён и испугался мизерности этого «почти».  
— Ладно, уговорил, — поспешно свернул он спор. — Далеко твой транспорт?  
— На стоянке, у самого въезда.  
Было видно, что Саше любопытна причина внезапного согласия. Лён не без внутреннего содрогания ждал вопрос, который, к счастью, так и не последовал. До автомобиля они дошли в молчании, и пока Саша заводил мотор, Лён задумчиво любовался танцем пушистых снежных хлопьев.  
— Ты резину сменил? — спросил он, усаживаясь вперёд на пассажирское сидение.  
— Нет ещё. Думаешь, пора?  
— Думаю, пора давно, — Лён нахмурился, просчитывая риски. — Пустишь меня за руль?  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что температура падает и дорога обмерзает. За городом вообще будет каток.  
— Ну, буду вести аккуратнее, — Саша явно не мог проникнуться всей серьёзностью ситуации, однако теперь Лён уступать не собирался.  
— Ты когда-нибудь попадал в занос? — спросил он.  
— Нет.  
— А я попадал. И знаю, как при этом надо работать рулём и тормозами.  
Саша сердито засопел, предвидя поражение.  
— А если менты остановят? — выложил он последний козырь.  
— Заплачу штраф. Но можешь поверить, в такой день жестянщика, какой предстоит сегодня, им будет не до проверок документов.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Саша. — Давай меняться.

Первым делом Лён подстроил под себя сидение и зеркала, потом мягко тронул «форд» с места, и пока машина медленно ехала по пустынному проулку, пару раз нажал на тормоз, проверяя скорость реакции и сцепление с дорогой.  
— Слушай, вообще есть что-то, что ты не умеешь? — поинтересовался наблюдавший за ним Саша.  
— Есть. Водить самолёт, печь пироги и ценить друзей.  
Саша только хмыкнул в ответ — должно быть, про самолёт не поверил.

Снегопад всё усиливался.  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — начал Саша, когда они стояли на очередном перекрёстке. — Про работу. Я, конечно, уже неплохо разбираюсь по всей этой купле-продаже, но ведь изначально-то хотел другого. В общем, я погуглил и записался на онлайн курс по «Computer Science» от Массачусетского технологического. И на курс по алгоритмам от Стенфорда. И ещё несколько наметил, чтоб как раз до лета хватило.  
Светофор переключился на зелёный свет.  
— А потом?  
— Буду на заочку на «Информационные системы» поступать. Может даже в какие-нибудь столицы.  
— Переедешь?  
Саша вздохнул: — Ещё не решил. Там, вообще, как?  
— Как везде, — Лён надеялся, что немногословность его ответа спишется на сложную дорожную обстановку.  
— Просто страшновато, — с неловкой улыбкой пояснил Саша. — Хотя когда от родителей уезжал, всё было гораздо хуже, но я совсем не боялся.  
Лён позволил себе на секунду отвлечься от дороги и бросил на спутника короткий ободряющий взгляд.  
— И сейчас не бойся. У тебя всё будет хорошо.  
— Завидую твоей уверенности, — беззлобно вернул Саша ворчалку. — Ого, смотри, впереди авария!  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — Лён аккуратно объехал «паровоз» из трёх машин. — Один затормозил, пропуская пешехода, а двое не сумели затормозить, потому что поленились вовремя переобуться.  
— Ладно, ладно, не ворчи, — замахал руками Саша. — Я всё понял, вечером поеду на шиномонтаж.  
— Вечером не надо, лучше завтра или послезавтра, когда асфальт будет сухой и у монтажников рассосутся очереди из напуганных первым снегом.  
— И что мне, до тех пор на автобусах ездить?  
— Какой снобизм, — хмыкнул Лён. Город наконец закончился, и он немного прибавил газу. — Вспомни о нём, когда будешь валяться на больничной койке.  
— Непременно. Не пропусти поворот.  
— Не пропущу, наш следующий.

В гололёд «U»-образный поворот на встречную полосу магистрали был потенциально опасен, так что Лён заранее приготовился к возможным неприятностям. И когда вместо того, чтобы вывернуть на трассу, «форд» продолжил скользить вперёд, к кювету, мгновенно выставил колёса прямо и быстро задёргал тормозом, ловя сцепление с дорогой. Поймал перед самой обочиной — и крутанул руль сначала в одну сторону, уводя машину вбок, а потом в другую — выравнивая на асфальте.  
— Блядь! — ёмко прокомментировал манёвр болтавшийся на ремнях безопасности Саша.  
— Полный блядь, — согласился Лён. — Остановить?  
— Не надо, тут ехать всего ничего осталось. Оконфузиться я не успел, а покурить и у тебя во дворе смогу.  
Лён заставил себя ослабить хватку на руле.  
— Мне казалось, ты бросил.  
— Мне тоже. Поэтому останови возле «Копейки», пожалуйста.

В магазин Саша заскочил буквально на три минуты и по выходу закурил прямо на крыльце. Лён в это время прохаживался под снегом вокруг урчащего на холостом ходу «форда», попинывая колёса и размышляя, не попросить ли у Саши сигарету. Руки у него до сих пор подрагивали.  
— Слушай, ничего, если я машину у тебя во дворе брошу? — спросил подошедший Саша. — А то мне как-то очково сегодня ездить.  
— Бросай, — Лён тоже хотел провести остаток дня спокойно, а не гипнотизируя телефон и тихо сходя с ума от дурных предчувствий.  
Саша затянулся сигаретой и, глядя куда-то в сторону, заметил: — Между прочим, ты меня снова спас. В который уже раз?  
— Не считал, — Лёну не хотелось поднимать эту тему. — Смотри, предложение следующее. Чтобы не терять зря время, отсюда ты идёшь на остановку, а машину отгоняю я один.  
— А что, со временем совсем всё печально? — Саша полез за смартфоном. — Фигасе, мне, оказывается, с работы звонили. И как я не слышал?  
— Перезванивать будешь?  
— Надо бы, но не хочу, — погрустневший Саша спрятал мобильник в карман. — Что ж, раз такое дело, то действительно лучше ехать сейчас.  
Он достал из машины портфель с ноутбуком и протянул руку, прощаясь.  
— Созвонимся вечером?  
— Конечно.  
Лён долго смотрел Саше вслед, ощущая на ладони фантомное тепло прикосновения. Потом встряхнулся — так и в сугроб недолго превратиться! — и забрался в машину. Дал «дворникам» раскидать со стекла мокрый снег, потом тронул автомобиль с места. Остававшиеся до двора пятьсот метров он проехал так же сосредоточенно, как всю дорогу из города, — не хотелось на финишной прямой впилить «форд» в дерево или столб. Припарковал машину в зоне видимости из кухонного окна и поднялся в квартиру. Пора было браться за обед, но вместо этого Лён открыл шкаф. Достал с полки ноутбук, а из кармана погрызенного молью пиджака — съёмный винчестер. Раз уж у него снова появилось будущее, то придётся его как-то обеспечивать.

За «фордом» Саша приехал на следующий день. Очень торопился — подходило время записи на шиномонтаж, перед которым нужно было съездить за зимней резиной — и Лён не стал его задерживать предложением чая или ужина. Потом у Саши на работе случился какой-то аврал, потом что-то ещё — Лён не выспрашивал подробности. Он просто проводил день за днём в одиночестве и полагал, что не особенно им тяготится. Занятий была масса: от выполнения дворницких обязанностей — новая начальница ТСЖ встретила его с распростёртыми объятиями — до возобновления работы над проектом датчика угла поворота для сельхозтехники, который провалялся в недрах винчестера добрый десяток лет. И это не считая медицинских процедур и прочей мелочёвки, вроде готовки и походов в магазин. Словом, Лён привычно и успешно обманывал себя — ровно до тех пор, пока вечером субботы не раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Привет. Как дела? Ничего, если я приеду? — И словно жизнь сняли с кнопки «пауза».  
— Привет. Всё по-старому, приезжай.  
Было слышно, как на той стороне линии Саша шумно выдохнул.  
— Тогда открывай дверь.  
— Там откры... Погоди, ты что, — держа телефон у уха, Лён вышел в прихожую, — уже здесь?  
— Ага, — заулыбался стоявший на пороге Саша, чьи щёки неумолимо заливал предательский румянец. — Сначала приехал, а потом сообразил, что тебе может быть не до гостей.  
— То есть если бы я ответил «в другой раз», — Лён понял, что продолжает говорить в трубку, и дал отбой, — ты бы развернулся и уехал?  
— Да, — Саша тоже убрал смартфон. — Я тут ещё тортик привёз, ну, в качестве извинения.  
— В качестве чего?  
— Извинения. За то, что столько не приезжал.  
Столько — это три дня. Сущая безделица на фоне семи лет.  
— Так, — Пора было возвращать диалог в разумное русло. — Во-первых, извиняться абсолютно не за что. Мы оба взрослые и дееспособные люди, которые имеют право на свои дела. Во-вторых, я иду ставить чайник. В-третьих, пока раздеваешься и моешь руки, подумай, будешь ли ты ужинать. Вопросы?  
— Нет вопросов! — виртуально щёлкнул каблуками Саша. — Торт только забери и в холодильник пока поставь. Это «Наполеон», как ты любишь.  
«Я люблю? — недоумевал Лён, относя картонную коробку с тортом. — Нет, я действительно люблю, но откуда он знает?» И не постеснялся повторить этот вопрос Саше, когда тот пришёл на кухню.  
— Это же элементарно, — с шерлокхолмсовским видом объяснил Саша. — В прошлый раз ты съел целых два куска, хотя обычно сладким не увлекаешься. Значит, «Наполеон» тебе нравится.  
— Логично, — признал Лён. — Ты насчёт ужина подумал?  
— Подумал, и я пас. Перебил аппетит пиццей на работе.  
Лён заварил чай и занялся тортом.  
— Вы работаете по субботам?  
Саша помрачнел.  
— Да, если это конец года. Такое ощущение, будто в декабре всем подгорает делать заказы, плюс ещё и руководству нужно мильон отчётов написать. Я в последние дни выходил из офиса в девять вечера, когда охрана начинала нас выгонять. Это сегодня, блин горелый, выходной, поэтому разошлись пораньше.  
— Сочувствую, — Лён поставил перед ним кружку с чаем и блюдце с большим куском торта. — Завтра хотя бы отдыхаешь?  
— Какой там, — Саша уныло потыкал ложкой в золотистый «наполеоновский» бок. — На полдня минимум ехать придётся.  
— Надеюсь, вам оплачивают этот трудовой подвиг?  
— Оплачивают. Но лично я предпочёл бы деньгам нормированный рабочий день.  
— Переработки бывают везде, — мягко заметил Лён.  
— Да, я понимаю. Просто когда задумываешь одно, а вместо этого получается какая-то хрень... А, ладно. Забей. Просто я устал, — и Саша сделал большой глоток из кружки.  
Дальше они чаёвничали в тишине, нарушаемой только позвякиванием посуды да утробным ворчанием холодильника. Лён то и дело бросал на Сашу короткие взгляды и видел, что его постепенно отпускает. Уходило напряжение из плеч и спины, убегали тени с лица, разглаживались усталые морщинки в уголках глаз. И когда в чайнике закончился чай, а от торта остались два несчастных кусочка, к Саше вернулось его обычное хорошее настроение. Что, кстати говоря, заметил и он сам.  
— Знаешь, — После чаепития Саша по традиции занялся мытьём скопившейся в раковине посуды, — я каждый день думал: вот сегодня, наконец, закончу раньше и поеду к тебе подзаряжать батарейки. И каждый день не складывалось.  
Душу Лёна омыло тёплой волной полузабытого чувства. «Я что, счастлив?» — изумился он, а с губ само собой сорвалось: — Ты можешь приезжать в любое время, хоть днём, хоть ночью, без предупреждений и прочих правил хорошего тона. Я буду только рад.  
Саша повернулся к нему от мойки, взгляды их встретились — и это было, словно две струны вдруг зазвучали в унисон, рождая глубокий, удивительный по силе и чистоте аккорд.  
В который почти сразу диссонансом вплелось треньканье мобильника.  
— Напоминалка, — сказал Лён, с трудом пряча разочарование оттого, что волшебство закончилось так быстро.  
— О чём? — голос вернувшегося к посуде Саши звучал естественно, однако пунцовые кончики ушей выдавали его с головой.  
— О том, что пора наркоманить.  
Из стоявшей на холодильнике батареи баночек с таблетками Лён выбрал три — вечерняя доза пилюль была ощутимо меньше утренней. Поэтому если утром сомнительное удовольствие приёма лекарств растягивалось на два подхода, то сейчас он обошёлся одним глотком тёплой кипячёной воды. Затем по привычке взял тюбик «Ацикловира», но тут же положил обратно — не при госте же стриптиз устраивать. К несчастью, именно в этот момент Саша закрыл воду и обернулся к Лёну.  
— Я мешаю? — верно истолковал он замеченное движение. — Мне, собственно, ехать уже пора...  
— Ничего ты не мешаешь, — перебил Лён и, чтобы придать вранью оттенок правдоподобия, добавил: — Просто зрелище, скажем так, мало эстетическое.  
— Я помню, — кивнул Саша. — Тогда могу просто выйти в другую комнату. Ну, чтобы не смущать.  
Вряд ли он сказал последнюю фразу с умыслом, однако Лёна она задела. Смущать? Его? Ха!  
— В принципе, можешь и здесь оставаться. На твоё усмотрение.  
Лён отвернулся от Саши и начал расстёгивать рубашку. Он ожидал внутреннего протеста, как при врачебном осмотре, но ничего похожего не чувствовал. Словно и в самом деле был на кухне один.  
— Ты знаешь, выглядит намного лучше.  
Лён с сомнением покосился в Сашину сторону, потом опустил взгляд на свой бок. Н-ну, если сравнивать с началом болезни, то да, уже не так страшно. Однако на пляж всё ещё не выйдешь, факт.  
— Приступов больше не было?  
— Нет, — Лён начал наносить мазь. — Я в этом плане тоже удачник: у многих боль переходит в невралгию.  
— Хорошо, что это не твой случай. Может, помочь?  
Вообще, обычно, чтобы намазать все поражённые участки кожи на спине, Лёну приходилось корячиться, используя оконное стекло в качестве зеркала. Вообще, так следовало сделать и сейчас.  
— Помоги, если хочешь. На этой стадии герпес уже не заразен.  
Саша забрал тюбик, в первый раз коснулся каменной от напряжения спины — и Лён вдруг «поплыл». От бережных прикосновений, как круги по воде, расходились волны мурашек. Накладывались одна на другую, интерферировали, смещая приятное ощущение в область солнечного сплетения, а оттуда — всё ниже и ниже.  
— Знаешь, у нас двадцать девятого корпоратив, — К счастью, Саша не замечал, что творилось с его «пациентом». — Сказали, можно приходить с кем-то, и я... Короче, я пригласил Рину. И она согласилась, представляешь?  
На Лёна будто вылили ушат ледяной воды.  
— А что тут представлять? Всё закономерно.  
Процедура была окончена, и Лён поспешно натянул рубашку. Увы, даже застёгнутые от первой до последней пуговицы не помогли ему вернуть хотя бы толику внутреннего спокойствия. И тогда он использовал старый трюк, с помощью которого обычно пережидал боль, — мысленно отделил себя от затопившей душу паники, поставил между собой и нею воображаемое пуленепробиваемое стекло, каким отгораживают преступников в зале суда.  
— Закономерно из-за гопоты? Ну, не знаю. По-моему, с современными девушками история про спасение уже не прокатывает.  
— Прокатывает, прокатывает, можешь мне поверить. Слишком уж у неё глубокие культурные корни.  
Они говорили о чём-то ещё — Лён не фиксировал содержание, слишком занятый поддержанием иллюзии естественности. Однако вопреки всем усилиям Саша заметил неладное, но, видимо, списал это на телесную слабость от болезни. По крайне мере так Лён расшифровал ноту заботы в его прощальном «Отдыхай». К сожалению, стоило двери закрыться за гостем, как Лёна захлестнуло такой волной панического ужаса, что ни о каком отдыхе не могло идти и речи. Примерно так же он себя чувствовал много лет назад, когда смотрел на результаты повторного анализа на ВИЧ, где снова было крупно написано «ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНО». И так же, как тогда, понятия не имел, что делать с этой стыдной, уродливой, необратимой правдой о себе. О, если бы она касалась его одного, он бы просто забил — вряд ли вскрывшаяся девиация могла испортить жизнь сильнее, чем клеймо СПИДа. Но правда касалась и Саши тоже — и грозила ему глубокими душевными ранами. А Лён не имел права снова ранить Сашу.

«Вернулся, холера такая! — он кружил по квартире, не зная, то ли на стены бросаться, то ли в окно. — Надышаться перед смертью захотел, поностальгировать! Доностальгировался, блядь. Нет бы подумать, экспромт свой проанализировать — и тихо сдохнуть за полсотни километров отсюда. Как теперь расхлёбывать будешь, а, извращенец со справкой? Он же единственный, кто с тобой, как с человеком, а ты...» На последней мысли Лён наконец-то затормозил, сжимая кулаки, и с ненавистью посмотрел на своего двойника в тёмном балконном окне. Тот ответил не менее волчьим взглядом.  
— Хорошо, — процедил Лён. — Пусть я извращенец, пусть со справкой, пусть мне стоит давным-давно гнить в земле, но. Я обещал, что у него всё будет хорошо. А я всегда держу свои обещания.


	11. Луч третий. Чудо

_В тот вечер Лён вернулся домой поздно. Формально пьяным в стельку, однако по факту шесть виски вошли в него, как вода. Поэтому когда он на что-то налетел в темноте прихожей, списать это на потерю координации и направления было нельзя. С трудом удержавшись от падения, Лён шёпотом выматерился и полез в карман за мобильником, желая осветить неожиданное препятствие. Однако в этот момент люстра над его головой вдруг вспыхнула всеми четырьмя плафонами. Ослеплённый, Лён рефлекторно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то прямо перед ним в широкой арке зала стояла Катя. Полностью одетая и совершенно не сонная. Тогда Лён посмотрел себе под ноги — обо что же он споткнулся? — увидел две собранные дорожные сумки и до хруста сжал челюсти. Да, плохие новости разносятся быстро, но настолько быстро — только если кто-то специально хочет их разнести.  
Хотя, ещё оставался исчезающий шанс, что у сумок есть другое объяснение. Лён выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Объяснись, — приказал он.  
Против обыкновения, Катя не обиделась на командный тон.  
— Я всё знаю, — пустым голосом сказала она. — И больше не хочу жить с тобой в одном доме. Завтра я подаю на развод.  
Это было, как удар берцем под дых, когда от болевого шока даже воздух в лёгкие не заталкивается. Лёну и близко в голову не приходило, что Катя может так отреагировать — она же его жена! Она же клялась про «в здравии и в болезни»!  
Ну да, а ты клялся «хранить верность», холодно заметил внутренний голос. Какие теперь претензии?  
— Квартиру не забудь продезинфицировать, — Лён услышал себя словно со стороны и поразился, сколько яда можно вложить настолько короткую реплику. — Понадобится моя подпись под бумагами — номер ты знаешь.  
Не прикоснувшись к сумкам, он развернулся на каблуках, чеканным шагом вышел на лестничную клетку и так шарахнул дверью, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Под заметавшееся по этажам эхо сбежал вниз и с не меньшей яростью хлопнул дверью в подъезд. Больше он в этом доме не появлялся._

***

Лён давным-давно перестал ждать чудес от Нового года. Его даже несколько раздражали предпраздничная суета и тематические песни из каждого утюга, особенно, если на улице никакой зимой и близко не пахло. Однако в этом году погода расщедрилась и всю последнюю неделю декабря засыпала город снегом. Каждое утро Лён не ропща разгребал нападавшее за ночь, посыпал дорожки песком, вытряхивал сугробы из урн. Физическая работа рождала в голове свежие идеи, и проект датчика всё неуклоннее приближался к стадии прототипа. Проведённые через интернет изыскания в базах ФИПСа говорили о патентной чистоте полезной модели, что, естественно, давало дополнительный стимул — Лён по-прежнему любил быть первым. И хотя почти по всем фронтам жизнь задвинула его в аутсайдеры, было приятно получить подтверждение, что талант изобретателя от этого никуда не делся. В последнее время Лён частенько вспоминал сказанную в сердцах фразу Оби-Вана «Скайуокер в совершенстве умеет делать только две вещи — изобретать и трахаться». И ему было любопытно: если насчёт первого друг детства не ошибся, то как насчёт второго? Впрочем, толку гадать — проверка на практике Лёну не грозила в любом случае. Здесь он старался довольствоваться малым: тем, что Саша умудрялся вопреки всем переработкам выбираться к нему в гости. Приходил поздно вечером, с серым от усталости лицом, но уже к концу ужина светлел и начинал улыбаться. Смотреть на него было сладко и мучительно одновременно, эта пытка выматывала до такой степени, что оставшись один, Лён гасил в квартире свет, ложился на пол и часами пялился в потолок, не имея сил пошевелиться. В такие минуты он очень хотел загнать джинна правды обратно — и вместе с тем благословлял его, потому что даже в жесточайшие приступы телесной боли не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Как-то раз Саша приехал почти в десять — Лён подозревал, что если бы не опрометчиво данное по телефону обещание поужинать вместе, то гостей бы у него сегодня не было — и едва не уснул в тарелке с супом.  
— Слушай, когда у вас эта страда закончится? — Лёну категорически не нравилось видеть его в таком состоянии.  
— Обещали, что после корпоратива распорядок вернётся в норму, — Саша подавил зевок. — Но верится с трудом: в прошлом году мы так до тридцать первого вкалывали.  
— Совсем страх потеряли, — пробурчал Лён. — Они хоть в курсе, что крепостное право отменили полтора века назад?  
Растиравший переносицу Саша пожал плечами: — Не уверен. Лён, скажи, а ничего, если я сегодня у тебя переночую? Боюсь за рулём вырубиться.  
Лёна бросило в жар, и жарче всего было, естественно, в паху. Согласиться нельзя отказать — где поставить запятую?  
— Ночуй, — Так легко и беззаботно самоубийца шагает с крыши. — Чай будешь или сразу баиньки?  
— Сра-а-зу, — этот зевок Саша не удержал.  
— Тогда сейчас выдам тебе полотенце.

В жизни у Лёна было много разнообразных ночей, но такой он не припоминал. Мерно текли минуты, двигалось по обоям пятно лунного света, то урчал, то замолкал холодильник. Лён вслушивался в ночные звуки, безошибочно улавливая среди них тихое Сашино дыхание. Особенно глубокий вздох и скрип пружин заставили его насторожиться: опять кошмар? Лён поднялся со своей пенки и неслышно подошёл к спящему. Мягко опустился перед креслом-кроватью на одно колено, заглянул в лицо обнимавшему подушку Саше — нет, не кошмар. Лён зачарованно смотрел, как подрагивают во сне длинные Сашины ресницы, как на его губах то появляется, то исчезает лёгкая улыбка, как он смешливо морщит нос — что же за сон ему снится? Тут Саша заворочался, меняя позу, и Лён обратился в камень. Досмотрелся, бухнуло сердце. К счастью, вскоре спящий снова затих, и тогда Лён осторожно поправил сползшее с него одеяло и на цыпочках ушёл на кухню. Прислонился пылающим лбом к ледяному оконному стеклу — холера, да что с ним такое происходит? Даже когда он ухаживал за Катей — первой своей настоящей любовью, — он не испытывал такого трепета, такой нежности, такой горько-сладкой смеси отчаяния и радости. И такой благодарности за то, что ему позволено жить и переживать все эти чувства.

Лён хорошо помнил, как в своё время ревновал Катю практически к каждому столбу. В частности, когда Оби-Ван по наивности показал ему написанные для Кати стихи, то получил критический отзыв такой едкости — Салтыков-Щедрин обзавидовался бы. С тех пор, насколько было известно Лёну, его приятель не написал ни строчки, хотя, говоря откровенно, те первые вирши были не так уж дурны.  
С другим Катиным ухажёром Лён доходчиво переговорил за углом университета. Молодой человек отделался разбитым лицом, Лён — ссадинами на костяшках пальцев, а из круга общения Катерины без объяснения исчез яркий и остроумный собеседник. Похожая участь ждала и лучшую подругу Кати — с ней Лён, конечно, не дрался, но ядовитыми шуточками, подколками и комментариями серьёзно охладил отношения между девушками. А всё потому, что Катя должна была принадлежать только ему одному, без вариантов.

Сейчас Лён с содроганием оглядывался на свои экзерсисы по завоеванию любимого человека, однако допускал, что будь Саша противоположного пола — всё повторилось бы вновь, и никакой ВИЧ не стал бы помехой. Вот почему Лён никогда не расспрашивал его об отношениях с Риной — боялся разбудить прошлое лихо. Достаточно того, что после замечания о приглашении на корпоратив, воображение вкупе с жизненным опытом выдали подробное предсказание от романтического провожания домой — возможно, но не обязательно, с первым поцелуем — до новогодней ночи вдвоём — вот тут поцелуй, а то и что посерьёзнее, просто обязан был случиться. Поэтому проводив Сашу вечером двадцать восьмого, Лён ждал новой встречи не раньше начала января. Он предусмотрительно продумал список дел, которыми необходимо заняться, однако проснувшись без будильника ранним утром тридцать первого числа понял, что вместо работы хочет просто впасть в анабиоз на ближайшую неделю. Увы, не имело смыла даже напиваться — в случае Лёна алкоголь был дурным лекарем, который обострял, а не притуплял эмоции или их отсутствие. И потом, у него имелись обязательства перед жильцами — ночью опять мело. Чувство долга вынудило Лёна подняться с пола, ледяная вода в кране его немного взбодрила, и, разглядывая в зеркале свою физиономию, он решил, что неплохо бы подровнять бороду. Достал электрическую бритву, ещё раз взглянул на себя — и сменил триммер на насадку для бритья.  
Гладко выбритое лицо казалось неприлично голым и нездорово худым. Лён потёр щеку — определённо, пора возвращаться к нормальному трёхразовому питанию — начал переплетать растрепавшуюся за ночь косицу и только тут сообразил, какую подлянку себе устроил с внезапным бритьём. Если он не хотел походить на хаерастых металлюг, которых в своё время с упоением слушал Саша, то надо было срочно стричься. Ладно, решил Лён, схожу в парикмахерскую к открытию, сделаю им выручку в последний день года.

На закрытой двери парикмахерской с банальным названием «Прелесть» висел тетрадный листок, уведомлявший, что тридцать первое, первое и второе у работников ножниц и расчёски — выходные. Лён ругнулся сквозь зубы: ехать в город исключительно ради стрижки ему не хотелось, хватило вчерашней поездки за продуктами, которая вместо обычных двух часов заняла весь день. Однако особенного выбора не было, и он скрепя сердце решил ждать третьего числа. В конце концов, если его всё достанет, то всегда можно обкорнать волосы самостоятельно.

Он не планировал как-то обозначать перемену даты на календаре, наоборот, собирался лечь пораньше и для этого с девяти вечера уселся за написание патентной заявки — занятия скучного, а потому нагоняющего сон. Метод был проверенный, и Лён уже зевал, когда в начале одиннадцатого раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Привет! — Сашин голос сопровождало очень знакомое эхо. — С наступающим!  
— Привет, и тебя тоже, — Лён убрал ноутбук с колен и поднялся, разминая затекшие шею и плечи. Надо было проверить одно умозаключение.  
— Празднуешь?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Компании нет, — Лён открыл входную дверь и уже без телефона сказал стоявшему на лестничной клетке Саше: — А вот если она найдётся, то вполне можно и отпраздновать.  
— Спалился, — резюмировал тот, поднял стоявший у ног объёмный пакет-«майку» и наконец-то разглядел Лёна: — Ого, ничего себе! Это в честь Нового года смена имиджа?  
— Нет, — У Лёна на языке крутилось «в честь трахнувшего в голову спермотоксикоза», однако ляпнуть такое он не мог даже под страхом смертной казни. — Просто утром в голову пришла дурная мысль. Заходи.  
— Ничего она не дурная, — вступился Саша, закрывая за собой дверь. — Тебе так даже лучше, чем с короткой стрижкой.  
Вот холера, грустно подумал Лён. Ходить мне теперь хаерастым металлюгой — а куда деваться, раз ему понравилось? Ох, дурак я, дурак. Старый, неизлечимо больной и хрен пойми какой ориентации.  
— Слушай, но я тебе точно никаких планов не ломаю? — У Саши были свои поводы для моральных терзаний.  
— Точно. Я ведь говорил, что всегда тебе рад.  
Саша слегка порозовел и, отвлекая внимание, вручил Лёну пакет: — Вот. Я подумал, вдруг у тебя главное новогоднее блюдо не приготовлено, и всё для него купил.

Главным новогодним блюдом был «Оливье», запивать который Саша предполагал двумя бутылками «Ламбруско».  
— Рашн стайл, — прокомментировал Лён продуктовый набор. — Я удивлён, что ты решил обойтись без мандаринов и ёлки.  
— Мандаринов нормальных не было, — оправдался Саша. — А с ёлкой да, стормозил. Сходим за веточкой в лес?  
— И заблудимся в нём к чертям собачьим, — проворчал Лён. — А сейчас, между прочим, зима.  
— Пессимист ты.  
— Ничего подобного. Я реалист. И вообще, если ты собрался закусывать «оливьешечкой» бой курантов, то пора готовить.  
— Пора так пора, — Саша вытряхнул в раковину картофель из пакета, открыл воду и вдруг повернулся к Лёну: — Холера, Лён, я так рад... Короче, спасибо, что не прогнал.  
Лён прочистил неожиданно пересохшее горло и поджёг конфорку под чайником, прячась за рутину готовки.  
— На здоровье. У тебя что-то случилось?  
— А, — отмахнулся Саша, возвращаясь к картошке. — У меня как всегда.  
Что-то с Риной, безошибочным чутьём понял Лён. Значит, дальше расспрашивать нельзя.  
— Работал сегодня? — перешёл он на более безопасную тему.  
— Угу. Спасибо дорогому руководству, что хоть до пяти. Зато обещали на все праздники оставить в покое.  
— И сдержат слово?  
— Надеюсь.

Вскоре на плите в унисон булькали кастрюля с картошкой и металлическая миска с яйцами. Класть в «Оливье» морковку Саша наотрез отказался, вместо неё в его рецепте был маринованный в яблочном уксусе лук. Лён на такое отступление от классики жанра приподнял бровь, однако сообщил, что не возражает, если нарезкой и маринованием будет заниматься сам шеф-повар. Так что теперь они сидели за столом друг напротив друга, крошили один — лук, второй — варёную колбасу и незаметно приканчивали под это дело первую бутылку игристого.  
— Огурцов всю банку класть будем? — спросил Лён, ссыпая нарезку в эмалированный кухонный тазик.  
— Ага, — Саша допил свой стакан «Ламбруско». — Тебе долить?  
— На два пальца, — Лён попробовал отвинтить крышку с покупной банки солёных огурчиков. — Хор-рошо, блин, закрутили. Ну-ка, а если так?  
Он прижал банку к груди и снова попытался провернуть крышку. Теперь она поддалась, издав громкое «чпок!», и в отместку щедро плеснула рассолом Лёну на рубашку.  
— Вот холера! — выругался тот. — Только сегодня свежую надел, и на тебе.  
— Запасной нет? — посочувствовал Саша.  
— Запасная есть, просто эту жалко. А, ладно. Пойду переодеваться.

Зажигать верхний свет Лён поленился — решил, что ему хватит освещения из кухни и с улицы. Однако он не учёл, что если две по очереди носимые, а сейчас одновременно грязные рубашки всегда висели с краю, то за их реже надеваемыми товарками требовалось лезть в тёмную глубину шкафа. В результате Лён провозился дольше, чем собирался, и когда наконец стянул с себя мокрую и неприятно пахнущую рассолом одежду, то затылком почувствовал чужой взгляд. Обернулся — в дверном проёме чёрным силуэтом неподвижно стоял Саша. Лён одним движением накинул свежую рубашку.  
— Что? — хрипло спросил он. Сердце трепыхалось, как подстреленное.  
— Ничего.  
Саша исчез, должно быть, вернулся обратно на кухню. Лён несколько секунд тупо пялился на опустевший прямоугольник света, потом застегнулся через пуговицу и пошёл следом. Он нутром чувствовал: произошло что-то важное, и надо было по горячим следам выяснить, что именно.

На кухне Саша стоял у стола и целенаправленно осушал почти полный стакан вина. Лён дождался, пока он допьёт, и вновь повторил вопрос: — Что случилось?  
Сашин взгляд ощутимо потяжелел.  
— Ничего.  
— Врёшь.  
— Вру.  
— Расскажи.  
Саша в нерешительности покусал губу. Лён терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Саша независимо вскинул подбородок.  
— Ладно. Ты очень красивый.  
Ожидавший чего угодно, только не такого, Лён растерянно заморгал: — Что?  
— Ты очень красивый, — чётко повторил Саша и добавил, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза: — И я тебя люблю.  
У Лёна земля ушла из-под ног.  
— Это невозможно, — беспомощно сказал он.  
— Почему?  
«Потому что мы оба мужчины»? Ну, технически это не непреодолимое препятствие. «Потому что у меня ВИЧ»? Угу, как будто Саша сам не в курсе. «Потому что ты заслуживаешь лучшего»? В общем-то, верно, только Лён однажды уже решил, кто чего заслуживает, и по результатам справедливо получил в челюсть.  
А может, сказать правду?  
— Потому что я не могу быть _настолько_ удачником.  
Этот ответ сложно было истолковать двояко, и когда Саша до конца осознал его смысл, то просиял такой радостью, что дыхание перехватывало.  
— Ещё как можешь, — И он шагнул вперёд.

Он всё ещё был чуточку ниже ростом и с такими же обветренными губами, царапающимися сухой корочкой. Обнимал Лёна бережно, словно фарфорового, а целовал — с неуклюжей мальчишеской нежностью. И это было так просто и естественно, что оставалось только удивляться: почему им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять?  
— Поверил? — Саша слегка отстранился, не размыкая рук.  
— Да, — Лён вновь прижался губами к его губам. Время разговоров закончилось, пришло время действий, и пускай он ни с кем не целовался безумное количество времени, мастерство — как верно предсказывал завистник Оби-Ван — по-прежнему было при нём.  
— Ух! — выдохнул Саша, выныривая из поцелуя за глотком воздуха. — Вот это ты!.. Ладно, я тут тоже кое-что придумал.  
Стягивавшая Лёнову косицу аптекарская резинка вдруг исчезла. Саша запустил пальцы в его волосы, расплетая пряди — и Лён с трудом удержал протяжный стон. Это был кайф — чистый, незамутнённый, в несчастном полушаге от полноценного оргазма.  
— Саш-ша!..  
— Да?  
Ах, паршивец! Вот возьму и трахну его сейчас, мстительно подумал Лён. Чтобы знал, с чем играет.  
Подумал — и немного протрезвел.  
— Нет, погоди, погоди, — Отводить Сашины руки в сторону было почти физически больно. — Нельзя так спешить.  
— Почему? — с искренним недоумением спросил Саша. — Как ты сам говорил, мы оба — люди взрослые и дееспособные, и вообще, мне всегда казалось, что когда по-настоящему, то так и бывает.  
— Казалось ему, — Лён прижался лбом к Сашиному лбу. — Послушай, я меньше месяца терапию принимаю, ну какой секс, я же себе вены вскрою, если тебя заражу, и потом, вдруг ты передумаешь завтра, как мы будем тогда...  
— Во-первых, не передумаю, — перебил его Саша. — Я ведь ещё семь лет назад... Просто не понимал, дурак. А во-вторых, — тут он зарделся, как маков цвет, — ну, не обязательно же... в смысле, я думаю, можно и руками пока. Это точно безопасно.  
Аргумент был неоспоримым, фантазия у Лёна — весьма искушённой, и под двойным натиском его благоразумие капитулировало мгновенно и безоговорочно.  
— Безопасно, говоришь.  
Саша ойкнул, впечатавшись спиной в стену.  
— Не передумаешь, говоришь.  
Пуговицы на его рубашке фонтаном брызнули в разные стороны — давно, ох, как давно Лён не рвал ни на ком одежду!  
— Значит, получи и распишись.

Должно быть от многолетнего целибата Лён слегка тронулся рассудком, но никаких психологических проблем с тем, что под его руками и губами мужское, а не женское тело, он не испытывал. Да и Саша, честно говоря, вёл себя не сказать, чтобы как-то особенно. Он с удовольствием подставлял шею под покусывания и поцелуи, льнул к ладоням и сам гладил в ответ, не забывая, впрочем, что к правому боку партнёра нужно относиться бережнее. Каждое его неловкое прикосновение для изголодавшегося по ласке Лёна было, как глоток воды для умирающего от жажды. Тем не менее когда Саша захотел вдоль «блядской дорожки» забраться к нему за пояс брюк, Лён перехватил запястье.  
— Нет уж, — хищно улыбнулся он. — Мы сделаем по-другому, — и легко, как в танце, развернул Сашу на сто восемьдесят градусов. Обнял со спины, однако ожидаемого недоверчивого напряжения не почувствовал. Вместо этого Саша пробормотал сам себе «По-другому», опёрся ладонями о стену и прогнулся в пояснице, сильнее упираясь задом Лёну в пах. У того перехватило дыхание: он мне верит, он не сомневается, он...  
— Всё будет хорошо, — шептал Лён, уткнувшись носом Саше в затылок и непослушными пальцами расстёгивая ремень на его брюках, — я обещаю, у тебя всё будет хорошо.  
— У нас, — Саша со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда его член наконец освободился от тесноты одежды. — Всё будет хорошо у нас.  
— Как захочешь.  
Собственная ширинка повела себя более покладисто, и Лён почти не заставил Сашу ждать, пока удобно пристраивался в ложбинке между полуобнажённых ягодиц. Потом обхватил ладонью Сашин член, большим пальцем растёр по головке выступившую каплю смазки. Посмотреть бы на него — тактильные ощущения говорили, что там есть чему позавидовать. Утром, решил Лён и начал движение.  
В принципе, дальше всё было просто. И ритм, и силу сжатия Лён подстраивал, ориентируясь на рваное Сашино дыхание и собственный опыт самоудовлетворения. Дважды ему удавалось удерживать Сашу на грани, но на третий раз возбуждение у обоих уже было слишком велико, и Лён отпустил контроль. Несколько быстрых, сильных фрикций, низкий Сашин стон, заливающее пальцы раскалённое семя — и он сам содрогнулся в оргазме, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать в ответ.  
А потом наступила тишина — мгновение между там и здесь, тогда и сейчас, невесомость, освобождение. Пускай она быстро проросла звуками — бешенным стаккато сердец, шумом дыхания, гудением холодильника — память о ней, как о чуде, осталась навсегда.  
— Лён.  
Саша развернулся в объятиях, уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
— Са-ша, — Лён невесомо коснулся губами его виска. — Удача моя. Люблю тебя.  
За окном оглушительно взорвалась петарда — первая из многих. Наступил Новый год.

«Оливье» так и остался недоделанным, «Ламбруско» — недопитым. Лёна и Сашу хватило только на поочерёдный — во избежание соблазна — поход в ванную да на то, чтобы потом добраться до расстеленной пенки. Однако дальше сон вероломно от них сбежал, оставив валяться в обнимку, слушать баханье фейерверков и разговаривать.  
— И всё-таки, — дотошная натура Лёна требовала прояснять все, даже не сильно приятные, вопросы до конца. — Как ты оказался здесь, а не с Риной?  
Саша заворочался: — А почему я должен был оказаться с ней?  
— Потому что вы вместе ходили на корпоратив.  
— И?  
— И у вас должна была случиться романтическая ситуация.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — приподнялся на локте Саша.  
— Из опыта общения с девушками.  
Саша тут же улёгся обратно  
— Богатого? — без выражения спросил он.  
— Вполне, — Лён ласково поцеловал его в макушку. — Дело сильно прошлое, как ты понимаешь.  
— Угу, — Саша вздохнул. — Вообще, правильно твой опыт говорит. После торжественной части мы по-тихому свинтили с корпоратива, и началась сплошная романтическая ситуация. Праздничные огоньки, медленный снегопад, кофе из бумажных стаканчиков — ну, ты знаешь, наверное, как оно бывает. А потом Рина сказала, что я для неё только хороший друг, на чём вся романтичность благополучно закончилась. И, в общем-то, к лучшему.  
В последнем Лён по-прежнему не был полностью уверен.  
— То есть, — продолжил он разматывать эту ниточку, — ещё два дня назад ты шёл на свидание с девушкой с самыми серьёзными намерениями...  
— Потому что ни черта в себе не разбирался! — перебил его Саша.  
— Допустим. И когда же разобрался?  
Тут Саша заёрзал, как от неловкости: — Э-э, ну вот чтобы прямо совсем, то пару часов назад. Когда увидел, как ты переодеваешься.  
— И, разобравшись, не захотел дать мне в глаз или, на худой конец, сбежать?  
— А толку сбегать? — буркнул Саша. — Один раз вон сбежал — и семь лет хрен пойми на что потратили.  
— Не уходи от ответа.  
— Не ухожу. На самом деле мне наоборот легче стало. Как пазл сложил.  
А вот у Лёна пазл не складывался — не хватало какого-то важного кусочка. Саша же между тем продолжил: — Думаю, это из-за снов.  
— Снов? — Кажется, вот оно, недостающее звено. — Ну-ка, ну-ка, очень интересно.  
— Да нету там ничего интересного, — начал было отговариваться Саша, однако вспомнил Лёнову въедливость и принял мудрое решение сдаться превентивно. — В первом сне уж точно, он мне с универа снится, когда я сильно устаю или перенервничаю. В нём мы просто лежим, как сейчас, ты спишь, я засыпаю, и за окном метель.  
— А во втором?  
Судя по Сашиному сопению, о его щёки можно было спичку поджигать.  
— Второй мне совсем недавно приснился. Там, э-э, — он замялся. — Слушай, давай, я тебе в другой раз как-нибудь расскажу?  
— Ладно, — Лён был заинтригован, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что этот разговор действительно стоит отложить. — Тогда скажи мне про первый: он что, совсем тебя не смущал?  
— Смущал — мягко сказано. Первое время я от одногруппников шарахался, а на соседа по комнате вообще зверем смотрел. Пока до меня не дошло: это и близко не про ориентацию. Это про дом.  
— В смысле?  
— Где ты, там дом. Самое Безопасное Место на Свете.  
Даже если бы Лён знал, что ответить, то всё равно не смог бы выдавить из себя ни звука — помешал бы вставший в горле ком. Поэтому он просто крепко прижал Сашу к себе, мысленно благословляя докторов и фармацевтические компании. Теперь у него было время отдарить этот баснословно дорогой подарок судьбы.  
— Всё, теперь я спрашиваю, — похоже, Саша совладал со своими чувствами и планировал реванш. — Когда понял ты?  
— Около трёх недель назад.  
— И почему не дал мне в глаз?  
Лён порадовался, что в темноте разобрать его горькую усмешку точно не получится.  
— Потому что слабак.  
— Так, ты это брось, — Саша попытался привстать, и Лён, конечно же, разжал руки. — Если ты слабак, то что обо всех прочих говорить?  
— Ничего не говори, — примирительно сказал Лён. — Лучше ложись обратно, и давай спать.  
Саша был явно не доволен ответом, однако голову на плечо к Лёну положил.  
— Я не знаю никого, кто был бы сильнее и надёжнее тебя, — веско сообщил он. — Точка.  
Лён промолчал, только ласково коснулся губами его волос. Потерять Сашу означало бы потерять единственного человека, которого он согласен пропускать за свою броню из застёгнутых пуговиц и неприятного взгляда. Вот почему Лён считал себя слабаком — он до дрожи боялся снова остаться в одиночестве, только теперь уже не на пару лет до могилы, а до конца долгой, обещанной врачами жизни. Ведь о том, чтобы так же поверить кому-то ещё, невозможно было допустить и мысли: разве найдётся другой, кто не отвернётся, узнав о справке, вытащит, пусть и неосознанно, из гнилой трясины депрессии, не забудет за годы разлуки и простит при новой встрече? Это было бы форменным чудом, а свой лимит на чудеса Лён исчерпал нынешней ночью. «Только если ты сам захочешь уйти, — мысленно говорил он засыпающему Саше. — По своей воле, прости, но больше оттолкнуть тебя не смогу, пусть даже понимаю, что так для тебя было бы лучше. Всё, на что я способен, это не рассказывать тебе до конца, как много ты для меня значишь, не навешивать на тебя эту ответственность. И ещё — добровольно разжать руки, когда придёт время».


	12. Луч четвёртый. Предложение

_На работе Лён, в отличие от своего партнёра, появлялся не по расписанию, а когда считал нужным. К этому все привыкли, однако сегодня, пока он шёл по коридору, вежливо здороваясь с встреченными сотрудниками, вслед ему летел явно нехороший шепоток. Что, естественно, не добавляло благодушия не похмелённому, плохо спавшему очередную ночь Лёну, и в директорский кабинет он вошёл злой, как оса.  
— Допрыгался, Скайуокер? — с места в карьер начал Оби-Ван. — Говорил я тебе, что головой, а не головкой думать надо?  
— А я тебе отвечал, чтобы ты прежде за своей головкой следил? — огрызнулся Лён.  
— Не я с женой из-за ВИЧа развожусь.  
— О да, ты всего лишь тихо злорадствуешь по этому поводу.  
Демонстративно возмущённый Оби-Ван в который раз попытался пересмотреть Лёна и в который раз проиграл.  
— Иди на хер, Скайуокер, — сердито буркнул он, отводя глаза. — Катя просила передать, чтоб ты явился в ЗАГС завтра к десяти. И забрал свои вещи, сумки у меня в машине.  
— А что, сжечь их рука не поднимается? — насмешливо изогнул бровь Лён.  
— Включи телефон и сам у неё спроси. Что за дебильная привычка бухать с отключенным сотовым?  
— Что за дебильная привычка читать нотации взрослому человеку?  
На секунду Лёну показалось, что сейчас ему в голову полетит тяжёлая медная пепельница. Интересно, с чего бы это Оби-Ван так сильно на взводе? Какую-то гадость приготовил, не иначе.  
— Ладно, Скайуокер, — Оби-Ван сделал над собой усилие и первым перестал собачиться. — Вот документ, — он бросил на стол для совещаний несколько подшитых листов. — Читай.  
Лён презрительно сощурился — вот же трус, брезгует из рук в руки передавать — и небрежно подцепил бумажки. Заскользил глазами по отпечатанным строчкам, и чем дальше, тем шире становилась его ухмылка.  
— Ублюдок, — ласково сказал Лён Оби-Вану, закончив чтение. — Не боишься в окно за такие фокусы вылететь?  
Оби-Ван посерел.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Уверен? Не забывай, мне теперь терять нечего.  
Лён искренне наслаждался выражением ужаса на лице друга детства. Как же он ненавидел сейчас их всех — Оби-Вана, Катю, безымянную стриптизёршу со дня рождения, ректора Раневского с его секрешлюшкой, подчинённых, готовых плюнуть шефу в спину только за то, что услышали о нём грязный слушок. Понятно, кстати, от кого услышали.  
— Лён, брось, — на всякий случай Оби-Ван поднялся с кресла. — Это хороший вариант, я старался тебя не обидеть. Цена за твою долю на десять процентов выше её реальной стоимости; при разумной экономии на эти деньги ты сможешь вполне нормально жить несколько лет...  
— ...пока не сдохнешь, — подхватил Лён. — Впрочем, шутки в сторону. Открывай свою писульку на компе, я хочу исправить несколько моментов.  
— Каких, например? — напрягся Оби-Ван, однако вернулся за компьютер и защёлкал мышкой.  
— Не размер выкупа, не волнуйся. Я собираюсь оставить за собой право на свои изобретения плюс прописать за них роялти.  
— Что?! — возмутился Оби-Ван.  
— Что слышал.  
— Скайуокер...  
— Это моё последнее слово.  
— Ты понимаешь, что если ты останешься, то это будет означать крах фирмы? Кто захочет иметь с тобой дело... теперь? Да от нас уже завтра все сотрудники разбегутся!  
— Ваня.  
Оби-Ван заткнулся. Лён не часто называл его настоящим именем.  
— Это моё последнее слово.  
— Тебе плевать на фирму?  
Лёну стало смешно от настолько наивной попытки его усовестить: — А сам-то как думаешь?  
Мрачный, словно грозовая туча, Оби-Ван уткнулся в монитор.  
— Самолюбивая сволочь. Диктуй, что исправлять._

  
***

Если Саша ночевал у Лёна и утром никуда не опаздывал, то после завтрака он некоторое время посвящал одному из своих любимых занятий: переплетению Лёновой косицы. Процесс был небыстрым, поскольку сноровки у Саши ещё не хватало, и из пальцев постоянно выскальзывала то одна, то другая прядь. Чему, впрочем, никто не огорчался: Саша терпеливо расплетал косу и начинал заново, а Лён просто ловил нехитрый кайф. Обычно на третьем-четвёртом заходе Лёновы волосы всё-таки фиксировала резинка, но не сегодня. Магнитные бури были тому причиной, фаза Луны или бурная ночь — косица упорно не заплеталась, и это грозило закончиться совсем не так, как предполагал незадачливый парикмахер.  
— Ещё немного, и ты опоздаешь, — честно предупредил боком сидевший на кресле-кровати Лён.  
— Почему? — не понял Саша. — У меня десять минут в запасе точно есть.  
— Потому что десяти минут, — Лён развернулся к нему всем телом, — нам однозначно не хватит.  
Если у Саши и были контраргументы, привести он их не смог — во время поцелуя вообще сложно разговаривать. А когда возможность говорить наконец появилась, то Саша выдохнул: — Вот никогда бы не подумал, что волосы настолько эрогенная зона, — и в подтверждение запустил пальцы в растрёпанную Лёнову шевелюру. Лён зашипел от удовольствия — стонать он по-прежнему полагал для себя неприличным — и айкидошным приёмом опрокинул Сашу на спину. Разложенное кресло-кровать возмущенно хрустнуло, однако осталось стоять.  
— Всё, доигрался, — констатировал Лён, нависая над Сашей.  
— Десять минут! — заартачился тот.  
— Пятнадцать, — Пуговицы на отглаженной Сашиной рубашке расстёгивались будто сами собой, — и я тебя довезу, чтобы быть спокойным.  
— А если менты?..  
Оседлавший Сашу Лён довольно огладил его обнажённый торс.  
— Я позавчера восстановил права.  
— А вписать в страховку? — Саша на миг задохнулся, получив чувствительный щипок за тёмную горошину соска.  
— Там штраф копеечный.  
И чтобы больше не тратить драгоценное время на всякую ерунду, Лён расстегнул ширинку на Сашиных брюках.  
— Эй, эй, погоди! — всполошился Саша. — Так неправильно, ты всё ещё одет!  
— Трындеть меньше надо, — усмехнулся Лён, спускаясь ниже.  
Он знал, что делает минет объективно хуже большей части своих прежних подруг, и спасает его только Сашина неискушённость в этом деле. Ему совершенно точно не нравился вкус семени, но нравилось слышать, как у Саши обрывалось дыхание, стоило лишь провести по головке языком. Ему вообще нравился Сашин член, чисто эстетически. Длинный, прямой, с рельефной веной и пропорциональной головкой — настоящий эталон для порно-индустрии.  
— Чертовски красивый, — сообщил Лён, прерывая ласку. Обхватил предмет обсуждения рукой и медленно передёрнул вверх-вниз: — Я говорил?  
— Н-нет, — взгляд приподнявшегося на локтях Саши был абсолютно чёрен.  
— Так вот, — Лён продолжил движение, — у тебя чертовски красивый член. Завидую белой завистью.  
— И мстишь таким оригинальным образом? — Саша прогнулся в пояснице, подавая бёдра вперёд. — Холера, Лён, быстре-йе.  
— Терпение, — строго сказал Лён и снова взялся работать ртом. Какое-то время у него получалось игнорировать собственное желание, но когда Саша начал подмахивать в такт, напряжение в паху стало совсем уж нестерпимым. Пришлось немного отвлечься, наконец расстегнуть брюки и постараться одновременно уделять внимание и Саше, и себе.  
— Давай, ну, давай же!  
Не внять этой мольбе Лён просто не мог. Плюнув на самоудовлетворение, он опять полностью сосредоточился на минете — и очень скоро рот его наполнился горьким и горячим.  
— О-о-о-х! — в отличие от Лёна, Саша не считал стон во время оргазма чем-то зазорным.  
Лён поспешно сглотнул, привстал и жадно окинул взглядом расхристанного Сашу. Глаза зажмурены от наслаждения, грудная клетка бурно вздымается, ноги раздвинуты самым бесстыдным образом — от такой картины Лёну хватило буквально пары движений рукой, чтобы довести себя до финала.  
Оргазм был огненным, пришлось даже опереться о стену, пережидая, пока затихнут сладостные спазмы. В досправочные времена такое с Лёном случалось всего-то один или два раза, а теперь что ни секс, то фейерверк удовольствий. Непонятно, но чрезвычайно приятно.  
— Так и не заплели тебе косу.  
Кресло-кровать заскрипело, и Лён нехотя открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Встретился взглядом с Сашей, тот чуть виновато улыбнулся: — Да ещё и обивку запачкали.  
— Ерунда, — Лён кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Давай-ка собираться, пока совсем из графика не выбились.  
Судя по выражению Сашиного лица, сейчас он меньше всего хотел куда-то ехать. Однако работа — не универ, просто так не прогуляешь.  
— Хорошо, — он быстро коснулся губами Лёновой щеки и поднялся на ноги. — Иди в ванную.

Лён привёз Сашу к офису ровно за пять минут до начала рабочего дня. Высадил у входа в бизнес-центр, потом запарковал машину на стоянке и тоже вошёл в здание — надо было отдать ключи. Здесь пришлось подождать, пока у Саши закончится оперативка, и порядком помозолить глаза охранникам. Их, естественно, заинтересовал странный посетитель, одетый, на зависть любому пролетарию, в ватник и сто лет нечищеные берцы. Впрочем, выгнать они его не выгнали, и Лён благополучно вернул освободившемуся Саше ключи от «форда». По заведённому ритуалу спросил: — Вечером тебя ждать? — и получил ритуальный же ответ: — Если я тебе не надоел.  
— Тогда жду.  
— Хорошо. Я напишу, если придётся задержаться.  
Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись: один направился через проходную к лифтам, второй вышел на улицу, где только-только начало светать.

Вернувшись на автобусе домой, Лён не стал подниматься в квартиру, а занялся дворницкими делами. Который день стояла ясная, морозная погода, поэтому достаточно было просто проверить, что все дорожки посыпаны песком, повытряхивать мусор из урн да подрегулировать доводчик на двери в третий подъезд. Потом Лён заглянул в ТСЖ — напомнить, что снеговая лопата на ладан дышит — и с чувством выполненного долга ушёл домой. Немного прибрался, привёл в порядок кресло-кровать и после перекуса уселся собирать макетный образец датчика. Работал он сосредоточенно, однако в какой-то момент заметил, что за окнами уже порядком стемнело. Тогда Лён отложил паяльник, потянулся и принялся аккуратно сворачивать рабочее место. Проверил телефон — никаких сообщений, а значит, пора заниматься ужином.

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда борщ в кастрюле начал тихонько побулькивать. Лён нахмурился — Саша бы просто вошёл в незапертую квартиру. Значит, гость незваный, и стоит ли ему тогда открывать? В дверь снова позвонили — нервной, прерывистой трелью. Лён хмыкнул, убавил огонь под кастрюлей до минимума и пошёл выяснять, кому же это он настолько понадобился.

При виде стоящего на пороге человека первым его порывом было немедленно захлопнуть дверь. Вторым — как следует двинуть гостю в челюсть. Но вместо всего этого Лён беззаботно улыбнулся и почти весело сказал: — Привет, Оби-Ван. Давненько не виделись.  
— Давненько, — эхом повторил друг детства, всматриваясь в Лёна так пристально, будто не до конца верил своим глазам. — Ты постарел.  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Лён, бесцеремонно изучая залысины в когда-то густой тускло-рыжей шевелюре Оби-Вана. — Чем обязан?  
— Что, даже не спросишь, как я тебя нашёл?  
Лён пожал плечами: — Какая разница? Могу предположить, что через знакомых в ментовке — я у них в базе недавно засветился. Или ты теперь трахаешь медсестричку из «Центра СПИДа»?  
— Хамло ты, Скайуокер, — вздохнул друг детства. — Был, есть и, видимо, останешься.  
— Чем обязан, Оби-Ван? — с нажимом повторил Лён. Саша должен был прийти с минуты на минуту, а встречаться с ним Оби-Вану не следовало.  
— Это важный разговор. Может, позволишь войти?  
— Не позволю. Для важных разговоров я сейчас занят. Если хочешь что-то обсудить, то у меня тот же номер — звони и договаривайся о встрече.  
На щеках Оби-Вана вспыхнул гневный румянец: — Слушай, это уже ни в какие ворота!..  
— Ты ко мне пришёл, а не я к тебе, — оборвал его Лён. — Мне с тобой разговаривать не о чем.  
Оби-Ван сжал кулаки, словно собирался ударить — вернее, попытаться ударить, поскольку реакция у Лёна всегда была лучше.  
— Ладно, Скайуокер, — прорычал он. — Я позвоню. Нравится тебе или нет, но этот разговор в наших общих интересах.  
— Пока, Оби-Ван. Неприятно было тебя видеть, — и Лён с огромным удовольствием хлопнул дверью. Общие интересы — ха! Даже Катя больше не их общий интерес, а про остальное и думать нечего. Хотя — тут между бровями Лёна залегла глубокая складка — если дело касается Кати, то отказать он не сможет, как бы ни хотел. От дальнейших размышлений его отвлёк телефонный звонок — Оби-Ван сегодня не отличался терпением.  
— Надо встретиться, — без предисловий сообщил он, стоило Лёну принять вызов.  
— Завтра, в три, в баре на Плющеева, — Лён тоже больше не видел смысла в словесной эквилибристике.  
— Блядь, Скайуокер, ты нарочно?! — Оби-Ван осёкся, обуздывая гнев. — Хорошо. Завтра, в три, на Плющеева, — и бросил трубку.  
Где-то у него реально подгорает, сделал вывод Лён. Любопытно. Но только бы не с Катей. Он привычно положил телефон на подоконник, и в этот момент открылась входная дверь. 

Вид у вернувшегося с работы Саши был встревоженный.  
— Слушай, — спросил он вышедшего в прихожую Лёна, — у меня глюки, или я только что столкнулся на лестнице с твоим Оби-Ваном?  
Встретились-таки.  
— У тебя не глюки. Более того, у тебя прекрасная зрительная память.  
— Спасибо, — Сашина тревога росла прямо на глазах. — И что он хотел?  
— Поговорить.  
— О чём?  
— Понятия не имею. Я сказал, что сегодня занят, и назначил встречу на завтра.  
— Здесь?  
— Нет, конечно. На нейтральной территории.  
— Ясно, — Саша наконец начал раздеваться. — А откуда он знает адрес?  
— Скорее всего, от ментов, — И в ответ на недоумённый Сашин взгляд Лён пояснил: — У него там пара операционисток, э-э, прикормленных. Ещё с начала двухтысячных. Ну, и соответственно, есть доступ к базе.  
— Фигасе у вас связи, — округлил глаза разувавшийся Саша.  
— Не у нас. У него. Он, видишь ли, был по администраторской части, а я — по изобретательской.  
— Разделение труда по Адаму Смиту?  
— Что-то вроде. Идёшь ужинать?  
— Да, — Саша взъерошил волосы. — Тебе завтра нужна будет группа поддержки в кустах?  
Лёну ярко вспомнилась давняя встреча с Оби-Ваном и Катей. Тогда звонкий Сашин оклик стал рукой помощи, протянутой готовому сорваться в пропасть альпинисту, но тогда и сам Лён был гораздо уязвимее, пусть даже себе в этом не признавался.  
— Обойдусь. Встреча в три, не стоит тебя с работы дёргать.  
Естественно, для Саши этот аргумент не весил ровным счётом ничего.  
— Стоит, не стоит — ты всё-таки подумай до завтра, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Лён только сейчас почувствовал, в каком напряжении у него спина и плечи. И то потому, что после обещания поддержки они стали постепенно расслабляться. — Спасибо.  
— На здоровье, — серьёзно кивнул Саша, и больше в тот вечер они Оби-Вана не обсуждали.

На следующее утро, за завтраком Саша снова повторил свой вопрос о группе поддержки, и Лён снова отказался.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — успокоил он помрачневшего Сашу. — Praemonitus, praemunitus.  
— Надеюсь, — проворчал тот и принялся намазывать маслом очередной кусок белого хлеба. — Слушай, можно нескромный вопрос?  
— Можно любой вопрос.  
— Понимаешь, я просто никак не разберусь. С одной стороны, ты говорил, что Оби-Ван Кате только цветы дарил и сонеты писал — то есть такой, э-э, возвышенный образ получается. С другой, я уже не раз слышу, что у него то с одной женщиной, м-м, постельные отношения, то с другой. Разве тут нет противоречия?  
— Нет, — Лён допил свой чай и поднялся, чтобы поставить кружку в раковину. — Секс — это секс, ничего личного. Оби-Ван трахал и, полагаю, трахает тех, кого выгодно. А Катю он любил.  
Лён обернулся к Саше и встретил его абсолютно непроницаемый взгляд.  
— А кого трахал ты?  
— Тех, кого хотел. Поэтому и обошёл его на повороте.  
— Ясно, — И Саша вернулся к своему бутерброду. На лице у него было написано такое полное безразличие, что о скрытых за ним чувствах не догадался бы только дурак. А Лён, какими бы эпитетами он не награждал себя порой, дураком не был.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь? — неподдельно изумился он. — К моим бывшим женщинам?  
Саша шумно отставил кружку и с вызовом посмотрел на него: — Да, ревную. И что?  
— Ох, — Как же ему объяснить? — Саша, поверь, тот мудак, каким я был тогда, не заслуживает твоей ревности. Нет, погоди, я договорю. Проблема в том, что ты меряешь прошлое по мне сегодняшнему, а это неправильно. Я и Лён Скайуокер — два диаметрально разных человека; по факту, ты можешь взять любое моё качество, поставить перед ним противоположный знак — и получить меня-прошлого.  
Саша по-прежнему смотрел на него с крайним недоверием, так что пришлось продолжать.  
— Конечно, такая перемена произошла не по щелчку пальцев. От справки до нашей встречи на крыше прошло семьдесят восемь дней беспросветного ада, за которые меня выжгло почти дотла. До пустой оболочки, автомата, непонятно зачем существующего и выполняющего какие-то бессмысленные действия. Когда я оттаскивал тебя от края, то впервые за многие недели чувствовал хоть что-то вместо обычной пустоты. Да, это были страх и злость, но всё равно это было как... ну, не знаю, пошевелить парализованной рукой? Я понял, что до сих пор жив, понял не умом, а нутром, я...  
Лён запнулся, собираясь с мыслями. Он никогда не думал, что будет говорить об этом, только раз уж начал, то справедливо будет довести рассказ до конца.  
— Словом, постепенно я стал выходить из душевной и эмоциональной комы. Говорят, без медикаментозного лечения на такой стадии это почти невозможно, но я же сраный удачник. К тому же я снова встретил тебя, и внезапно выяснилось, что справка — не приговор. Что даже такой, я могу быть полезным. Что даже зная обо мне правду, со мной можно по-человечески общаться и, страшно подумать, дружить. Я словно вдруг вышел из длинного, тёмного, сырого туннеля на свежий воздух, под синее небо и ласковое солнышко. Однако вышел — к чему, собственно, была вся эта долгая преамбула — другим человеком. Я абсолютно непредвзято говорю: узнай ты меня до справки — ты бы очень скоро даже здороваться со мной перестал. Так в чём смысл ревновать того мудилу?  
— Может, и нет смысла, — Саша поднялся из-за стола. Сейчас в его глазах было столько любви, сколько Лён — хоть прошлый, хоть нынешний — вряд ли заслуживал. — Только сдаётся мне, если бы ты был только мудаком, то никакая справка тебя бы не изменила. Как там, от осинки не родятся апельсинки?  
— Вроде бы да.  
— Ну вот. А по поводу сегодняшней встречи — учти, если после неё вид у тебя будет, как в прошлый раз, то я найду твоего Оби-Вана и собственноручно набью ему морду. За всё хорошее.  
Было видно, что Саша не шутит, и Лёну вдруг страшно захотелось его обнять. Однако вместо этого он сказал: — Можешь не волноваться, в одиночку мой сволочизм ему больше не пробить. Но всё равно спасибо.  
— Пока не за что, — А вот Саша не стал стесняться непонятно чего и крепко обнял Лёна. — Удачи тебе.  
Лён закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах его волос.  
— Теперь она всегда со мной.

Если о чём он и волновался, так это о том, что за семь лет бар на Плющеева мог благополучно исчезнуть. Поэтому заметив знакомую неоновую вывеску Лён не удержал тёплую улыбку. Много чего хорошего было связано с этим местом, и в том, что оно не поддалось течению реки времени, хотелось видеть добрый знак. Он толкнул высокую дубовую дверь и спустя девять поскрипывающих ступенек вниз оказался в прошлом. Тот же пахнущий сигаретным дымом полумрак, те же деревянные столы и стулья, тот же блеск отполированной барной стойки. Только бармен был другим, незнакомым, отчего вместо «Лёша, как обычно» пришлось объяснять «Чивас, дабл шот».  
— Не изменяешь себе, да, Скайуокер? — хмыкнул сидевший перед стойкой Оби-Ван. Лён бросил короткий взгляд на его полупустой бокал. Ну, естественно, «Куба либре».  
— Как и ты. Идём за столик.  
Оби-Ван хмыкнул во второй раз, однако взял свой коктейль, подхватил лежавшие на соседнем стуле пальто и кожаный портфель и перебрался за самый дальний от чужих ушей стол.  
— Экстравагантный у тебя наряд, — отметил он старый Лёнов ватник.  
— Я, видишь ли, теперь дворником работаю. Не до кашемира.  
— Ну-ну, — Оби-Ван достал из портфеля какой-то документ. — Собственно, зачем я хотел встретиться. Надо, чтобы ты передал мне права на свои патенты.  
— Кому надо? — Лён даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять бумагу, и Оби-Ван положил подшитые листы перед ним на столешницу.  
— Фирме.  
— Ты что-то путаешь, у меня нет никакой фирмы. Я, если ты не в курсе, продал свою долю лет этак восемь назад.  
— Вот только не делай вид, будто тебе плевать. Мы оба слишком много в неё вложили.  
Лён устало прикрыл глаза: воистину, ничего не меняется. Наворотил дел Ваня, а разгребать, как всегда, Лёне.  
— Рассказывай.

История была банальна до оскомины. Семь тучных лет сменились семью худыми: один кризис, потом второй. Упущенные заказы, переманенный конкурентами ведущий специалист — в этом месте Лён злорадно ухмыльнулся, — практически отсутствующие новые разработки — ухмылка Лёна стала ещё шире — привели к необходимости брать кредиты. Которые требовалось отдавать, а тяжёлые времена никак не заканчивались. Оби-Ван крутился и выкручивался, но в итоге его всё равно загнали в угол.  
— И ты пообещал им мои патенты в обмен на снятие долговых обязательств.  
— Да.  
— Любопытно, — Лён покрутил так и не начатый виски. — Неужели ты рассчитывал, что я уже благополучно скопытился, и тебе осталось просто переоформить всё на себя?  
Оби-Ван поморщился.  
— Не делай из меня расчётливую сволочь. Я хотел всего лишь потянуть время, но на всякий случай обратился к Нонне и Зое.  
Зоя, насколько помнил Лён, работала в ЗАГСе, в отделе регистрации смертей.  
— Что, одновременно? И они согласились на тройничок?  
— Какая тебе разница?  
— Не напрягайся, вопрос исключительно для поддержания разговора. Я, как ты знаешь, не фанат групповушек.  
— Лён, хватит, — Оби-Ван был не в настроении припираться. — Что ты ответишь?  
Лён сделал неопределённый жест. Он совершенно точно не хотел терять права на свои изобретения, но послать друга детства в лес за ёлками тоже отчего-то не мог.  
— Сколько ты должен?  
Оби-Ван вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака блокнот и ручку и молча написал двузначное число с шестью нулями. Лён цокнул языком: — Хорошие у тебя аппетиты.  
— Вообще-то, я старался брать по минимуму. Лён, я жду.  
— Я подумаю, — Лён поднялся со стула и бросил на стол тысячную купюру. — Угощаю, Оби-Ван. У тебя же нынче каждая копейка на счету.  
Оби-Ван тоже встал.  
— Сколько будешь думать?  
— Сколько тебе дали времени?  
— До конца следующей недели.  
— Не беспокойся, к тому моменту ты уже точно будешь знать ответ, — Лён накинул ватник. — Я позвоню, Кате привет. Как она, кстати?  
— Не знаю, — огрызнулся сердитый неопределённостью Оби-Ван. — Мы почти не общаемся.  
Однако, новости.  
— Странная семья.  
— Мы не семья и никогда ей не были.  
Лён почувствовал, как у него каменеют желваки.  
— Вы не были женаты?  
— Нет, — Оби-Ван явно жалел о том, что сболтнул лишнее. Ну, хотя бы врать не решался.  
— То есть, — медленно начал Лён, — ты сделал ей ребёнка и не соизволил позвать замуж? Н-ну, ублю-юдок.  
И тут Оби-Вана прорвало  
— Ублюдок? — зашипел он. — Да что ты понимаешь? Можно подумать, ты знаешь каково это — когда тебя мысленно сравнивают с другим, постоянно, во всех мелочах. Когда даже, блядь, в постели такое ощущение, будто вас трое? Поставь себя на моё место, Скайуокер. Ты бы женился?  
Лён смерил друга детства инистым взглядом.  
— Я бы предохранялся, — отрезал он.  
— О да, — желчно усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Ты же у нас известный предохраняльщик.  
Несколько ударов сердца они с ненавистью смотрели друг на друга, а потом Лён ровно сообщил: — Я очень надеюсь, что в следующий раз лицом к лицу мы с тобой встретимся уже в аду. До тех пор я согласен исключительно на телефонные переговоры.  
— Взаимно, Скайуокер, — выплюнул Оби-Ван. Тогда Лён сухо ему кивнул и не прощаясь вышел из бара.

Как бы он ни был зол, он помнил, что после встречи обещал написать Саше. По волнам сотовой сети полетело короткое «Закончилось», а сам Лён отправился бродить по городу. Растревоженная память требовала продолжить прогулку по тихому центру: посмотреть на дом, в котором они с Катей жили, покружить по району их излюбленными маршрутами, погреться в кафешке, куда ходили ужинать, когда обоим было лень готовить. Может, даже дойти до офиса его бывшей фирмы и безошибочно найти на фасаде серого бетонного здания памятный оконный ряд. Однако Лён не поддался ностальгии и зашагал прочь от ловчей ямы прошлого — к шумному проспекту и вдоль него дальше, к городской окраине. Очень скоро к злости на Оби-Вана за Катю стало примешиваться застарелое чувство вины — не было хороших в той истории, и каждый получил своё. Кто — неизлечимую болезнь, кто — крах единственного настоящего чувства, а потом и дела всей жизни. Лён знал — для Оби-Вана их фирма была любимым детищем, и то, что ради неё он пошёл на контакт с злейшим другом Скайуокером, только подтверждало это знание. Лён тоже не хотел банкротства, сколько бы ни прошло лет со дня продажи его доли, вот почему он сейчас напряжённо искал третий путь и, кажется, находил.

В городском гомоне Лён едва не пропустил Сашин звонок. Снимая трубку, мазнул взглядом по противоположной стороне проспекта и заметил горящие на электронных часах цифры «17:01».  
— Ты где? — перво-наперво спросил Саша.  
— Гуляю. Сейчас рядом с, — Лён огляделся внимательнее, — главпочтамтом.  
— Не против компании? Мне от офиса туда десять минут хода.  
По-хорошему, конечно, надо было не шляться по морозу, а ехать домой, в тепло.  
— Не против. Давай встретимся у памятника дружбе народов — он как раз примерно на середине пути.  
— Хорошо, — и Саша дал отбой.

В ледяных зимних сумерках памятник казался нарисованным чёрной тушью на бледном холсте ясного неба. Сразу за ним начиналась присыпанная снегом еловая аллея, по которой встретившиеся Саша и Лён отправились гулять дальше.  
— Как всё прошло? — полюбопытствовал Саша.  
— В пределах естественного безобразия.  
Лён не кривил душой: насколько он помнил, после свадьбы редкая их с Оби-Ваном встреча обходилась без ругани.  
— Что от тебя хотели?  
— Прав на патенты. Оби-Ван пообещал их кредиторам.  
— Через твою голову?  
— Ну, он говорит, что хотел просто потянуть время.  
В наступившем молчании отчётливо слышалось Сашино неодобрение.  
— И что ты ответил? — наконец спросил он.  
— Что подумаю.  
Вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь поскрипыванием снега под ногами да дальним шумом проспекта.  
— Почему? — Саша постарался задать вопрос максимально нейтральным тоном, однако Лён чувствовал, что он сердит.  
— Потому что больше полусотни человек персонала не виноваты в том, что их начальники мудаки.  
— Но ведь ты, вроде бы, больше не начальник?  
— Да, однако основателем фирмы я по-прежнему остаюсь. Видишь ли, — Лён очень хотел, чтобы Саша понял, — это был слишком важный кусок моей жизни. Что бы там Оби-Ван обо мне не думал, свою долю я ему продал исключительно потому, что не увидел другого способа уберечь наше дело. И теперь тоже: грызня грызнёй, а банкам я фирму не отдам.  
Саша нахмурился: — А что тогда отдашь? Патенты?  
— Нет. Деньги и обещание скорых прибылей.  
Они дошли до видовой площадки в конце аллеи и остановились у поручня. Внизу под ними город уже зажёг фонари, и небо торопилось следом, загораясь первыми звёздами. Мороз крепчал, нещадно щипая за щёки, но уходить не хотелось.  
— Если будет не хватать, обращайся, — тихо сказал Саша. — У меня тоже есть кое-какие сбережения.  
Лён заглянул ему в лицо — нет, это не вежливость, не чувство долга, это действительно желание помочь — и почувствовал, как сердцу становится тесна его клетка из рёбер.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Хотелось обнять Сашу — пусть и на виду у всего города — однако Лён только взял его за руку.  
— Э, да ты совсем замёрз. Поехали домой, пока не простыл.  
— Тебе мои ОРЗ... — Саша не удержался и чихнул на середине фразы, — ...без надобности?  
— Тебе они без надобности ещё больше, — забив на конспирацию, Лён принялся деловито растирать ему заледеневшие пальцы. — Машина далеко?  
— На стоянке у офиса. Да ты не волнуйся, у меня иммунитет — а-апчхи!  
— А-апчхи — это прекрасно, — без сарказма сказал Лён, отпуская его руки. — Идём к стоянке.  
— Ну, ладно, — Саша в последний раз посмотрел на вечерний город. — Красиво, да? Надо будет ещё сюда приехать, когда потеплеет.  
Уже далеко не прогулочным шагом они направились обратно к памятнику.  
— Где сегодня ночуешь? — буднично спросил Лён.  
— Ну, вообще, — почему-то этот вопрос всегда заставлял Сашу смущаться, — хотелось бы у тебя, но с другой стороны, надо квартиру проверить — почти неделю пустая стоит.  
— Проверишь завтра, в чём проблема?  
— Так завтра же суббота.  
— И что?  
— Не хочу тратить наше время попусту.  
Наше. Сердце Лёна выполнило совсем уж невероятный кульбит.  
— Ну, так переезжай ко мне.  
Они остановились и долго посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Сегодня?  
— Сегодня.  
И тогда Саша солнечно улыбнулся: — А почему бы, собственно, и нет?

Решить было просто, осуществить — куда сложнее.  
— Пожар, потоп и переезд, — пробормотал Саша, стоя в прихожей своей съёмной квартиры в окружении сумок и пакетов. — Блин горелый, откуда у меня столько вещей?  
— Ерунда, — Лён опытным глазомером прикинул суммарный объём багажа. — Ничего крупногабаритного у тебя нет, а это мы увезём за один раз, в крайнем случае, за два.  
— Уверен? «Фокус» всё-таки не «газель».  
— Поэтому я и сказал про крупногабаритку. Ну что, потащили вниз?  
Саша страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Потащили.

Спонтанный переезд отнял столько сил и времени, что после того, как перевезённые вещи были более-менее распиханы по местам, Лён с Сашей поужинали остатками вчерашнего супа и завалились спать. Саша уснул практически мгновенно, Лён — давний клиент бессонницы — сопротивлялся Морфею не намного дольше. Зато проснулся он как всегда первым, когда даже зимнее солнце только-только задумалось о подъёме. Лён позволил себе поваляться, обнимая Сашу и слушая его сонное дыхание, до тех пор, пока воздух в комнате не начал сереть. Тогда он бесшумно встал, без необходимости поправил на спящем одеяло и выглянул в окно. С небосклона уже сбежали почти все звёзды, от оконного стекла шёл холод — мороз на улице стоял нешуточный. Лён мысленно порадовался, что сегодня можно выйти во двор попозже, и, взяв с подоконника ноутбук и телефон, перебрался на кухню. В выходные Саша любил поспать до победы, а значит, было время проверить цифрами вчерашнюю идею по спасению фирмы.  
Прежде всего Лён зашёл в личные кабинеты на сайтах банков, в которых держал свои накопления. Пощёлкал калькулятором, прикидывая итоговую сумму, потом, принципиально не глядя на часы, набрал номер Оби-Вана. И что характерно, получил ответ всего через три гудка.  
— Да? — голос друга детства звучал вполне бодро.  
— Сколько у тебя в кубышке? — Лён не посчитал нужным тратить время на вежливые реверансы.  
Оби-Ван помолчал и назвал примерно половину от требуемой банком суммы. Не врёт, уверенно подсказала Лёну интуиция.  
— Хорошо, ещё треть переведу я — скинь реквизиты, почта прежняя. Твоей задачей будет уговорить банкиров простить остаток.  
— Скайуокер, ты издеваешься? — устало спросил Оби-Ван. — С какого перепугу им мне что-то прощать?  
— Ну, не простить, а отложить выплату на неопределённый срок, если тебе так хочется придираться к словам. В честь будущих прибылей от нового изделия.  
— Какого такого изделия? — тут же насторожился Оби-Ван. Как гончая, учуявшая давно потерянный след. Лён довольно усмехнулся, вспомнив старые добрые времена.  
— Спецификацию и расчёты к нему я вышлю сегодня на директорский ящик. Красивое оформление на тебе.  
— Скайуокер, кроме шуток, оно прибыльное?  
— Не прибыльное не изобретаю, Оби-Ван. Но патент и роялти мои, так что губу не раскатывай.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул друг детства. — Ладно, через десять минут жди реквизиты.  
— А ты жди документы.  
Отбой они дали почти одновременно, и это тоже была старая игра в «кто кого». Кажется, сегодня я был быстрее, подумал Лён, открывая на ноутбуке папку с проектом. Необходимые бумажки ещё следовало подготовить.

Письмо Оби-Вану улетело незадолго до того, как на залитую солнцем кухню вошёл потягивающийся Саша.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он. — Уже вовсю мир спасаешь?  
— Доброе, — Лён ответил улыбкой на улыбку и вновь уткнулся в экран. — Не мир, а всего лишь одну отдельно взятую фирму. Пара минут, и я закончу.  
— Если из-за меня, то не торопись, — Саша долил в чайник воды и поставил его на огонь. — Чем будем завтракать?  
— Я задумывал омлет, — Лён перепроверил номер счёта и нажал «Перевести». — Можешь пока порезать кубиками хлеб и ветчину.  
— Угу.  
Под стук ножа по разделочной доске Лён повторил перевод, но уже из другого банка.  
— Всё, — он захлопнул крышку ноута. — Я сделал, что мог, пусть другие сделают лучше.  
— Когда узнаешь результаты? — Саша вытащил из нижнего ящика стола сковородку.  
— В следующий понедельник точно. Но думаю, дело выгорит — во всём, что касается работы, Оби-Вану можно доверять, — Лён переложил ноутбук на подоконник. — Ладно, уступай место, дальше кашеварить буду я.

Очень скоро чай был заварен, а омлет с обжаренным хлебом, ветчиной и тёртым сыром разложен по тарелкам.  
— Пиршество богов, — объявил Саша, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Богов-холостяков, — уточнил Лён его характеристику. — Женатым супруги готовят нектар и амброзию.  
— Пф! — Саша отправил в рот вилку с омлетом и не особенно внятно продолжил: — Много они понимают в колбасных обрезках.  
Лён спрятал мягкую полуулыбку. Для себя он давно сделал вывод, что компания за столом важнее содержимого тарелок, и с этой точки зрения сегодняшний завтрак уж точно был идеальным.  
Очень долго кухню наполняли только звяканье посуды да ворчание холодильника. Но когда в раковине зашумела вода, Лён, подавая Саше заварочный чайник, нарушил уютное молчание.  
— Кстати, я тут вспомнил, — обыденным тоном начал он. — Ты ведь обещал мне рассказать про свой второй сон, да так и не собрался.  
Чайник как живой выскользнул из Сашиных пальцев и со звоном приземлился в мойку.  
— Блин горелый! — Саша поднял вёрткую посудину и внимательно осмотрел: — Вроде бы цел.  
— Да даже если б разбился — ничего страшного, — теперь Лёну по-настоящему захотелось выяснить, о чём же был тот сон. — Так как, расскажешь?  
Повисла долгая пауза. Саша сосредоточенно намывал посуду, Лён ждал.  
— Это было в начале сентября, — наконец заговорил Саша. — Меня через соцсети нашла наша бывшая староста, сказала, что собирает группу для встречи. Я отговорился работой, но память тот диалог всё равно расшевелил. Особенно живо, по понятным причинам, вспомнился первый курс, ну и в результате ночью мне приснилось лето — то, когда я жил у тебя. Будто на улице адская жара, я пришёл с экзамена, а дома никого нет. Ну, я и решил сходить в душ, а заодно, к-хм, подрочить. Дверь в ванную запирать не стал, просто прикрыл. Залез под воду, э-э, работаю. И вдруг чувствую спиной сквозняк. Поворачиваюсь — ты стоишь на пороге и смотришь. На меня. И я понимаю, что надо остановиться, но не могу уже, а у тебя такой взгляд... — Саша сглотнул и порывистым движением закрыл кран. — Короче, меня буквально снесло оргазмом, даром, что спал.  
Воображение живо нарисовало Лёну картинку, которую увидел его двойник из сна. Обнажённый, ласкающий себя Саша — капли воды на коже, короткие рыжеватые волосы потемнели от влаги, глаза непроницаемо черны. И как только Лён сам до такого не додумался? Впрочем, сначала нужно прояснить финал истории.  
— А когда проснулся, что было?  
— Мокрая постель и полчаса до будильника, — невесело усмехнулся Саша. — Ну, и я в шоке, конечно, был: пока до работы добирался, чуть в аварию не попал, и весь день думал — к чему, почему? Вечером, представляешь, засыпать боялся — три банки пива выпил, чтобы успокоиться.  
— И получил весёленькую ночь, — хмыкнул Лён.  
— Ага, зато гарантированно без снов, — впервые с начала разговора Саша посмотрел ему в лицо. — Конечно, я себя убедил, что это всё чушь и хронический недотрах, тем более, больше мне ничего такого не снилось.  
— Даже после нашей встречи?  
— Даже после. Сон про Самое Безопасное Место снился, а этот нет. Чему я несказанно рад.  
— И я тоже, — кивнул Лён. — Тогда он был бы весьма некстати, зато теперь... Скажи, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы воплотить его в реальность?  
Сашины зрачки расширились во всю радужку: — Сейчас?  
— Да, — от предвкушения у Лёна сладко повело низ живота. — Сейчас и здесь.  
Он отступил к окну, не отрывая от Саши напряжённого взгляда. прислонился к подоконнику и сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Ну что, покажешь мне, как ты делаешь это сам?  
Саша закусил губу, принимая вызов, и стянул футболку. Не глядя уронил её на пол, упёрся задом в край мойки и неторопливо расстегнул джинсы. Лён откровенно пожирал его глазами, что наверняка добавляло твёрдости освобождённому Сашиному члену. Дразня их обоих, Саша легко огладил ствол кончиками пальцев. Конечно, он видел, что брюки Лёну уже откровенно тесны, и, конечно, специально медлил, поудобнее устраивая член в ладони. Но вот наконец он начал движение: вверх-вниз, головка то исчезает под крайней плотью, то вновь появляется, вверх-вниз, больше амплитуда, вверх-вниз, быстрее темп. Мускусный запах близкого оргазма пропитывал кухню, как сироп горячий бисквит, однако у самой грани Саша остановился.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я кончил? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Хочу, — Лён с трудом узнал собственный голос.  
— Тогда раздевайся.  
Лён довольно усмехнулся — ох, уж это Сашино чувство справедливости!— и расстегнул первую пуговицу рубашки.  
Каждый раз это было, как сдача крепости, бастион за бастионом. Как декларация «Я тебе доверяю», которая для Лёна приравнивалась к признанию в любви, и он подозревал, что Саша тоже об этом знает.  
Но вот рубашка упала штандартом капитулировавшей армии. Лён расстегнул брюки и зеркально отразил Сашину позу. Поглаживая себя, спросил: — На скорость? — однако Саша отрицательно мотнул головой: — Нет, на синхронность.  
— Как скажешь.  
Лён всегда любил нетривиальные задачи, а что может быть нетривиальнее, чем подстраивать своё возбуждение под возбуждение человека в двух метрах напротив? Он ласкал себя, не сводя глаз с налитого кровью Сашиного члена, и постепенно терял понимание, кто кому сейчас доставляет такое острое удовольствие.  
— Япочти, — слитно выдохнул Саша, на что окончательно запутавшийся в ощущениях Лён с силой сжал член: — Давай!  
Саша низко зарычал, будто это и в самом деле его Лён уверенно вёл к финишу быстрыми, почти грубыми движениями.  
— А-а-ах!  
Каждый толчок семени отдавался дополнительным микрооргазмом, и за то, что Лён оставался стоять, следовало благодарить подоконник под его задницей, а отнюдь не дрожащие ноги.  
— Офигенно! — Саша оказался более крепким, он даже сумел без спотыканий преодолеть отделявшее его от Лёна расстояние. — Просто офигенно, никогда такого кайфа не испытывал!  
Более-менее пришедший в себя Лён аккуратно обнял его за талию чистой рукой.  
— Я тоже, — признался он. — Я люблю тебя.  
Саша улыбнулся смущённым подростком: — И я тебя. Только теперь кухню отмывать придётся и вещи в стирку отправлять.  
— И отмоем, и отправим, — Лён ласково поцеловал его в нос. — Знаешь, никак не могу понять, чем я тебя заслужил.  
— Аналогично, — кивнул Саша. — Тем не менее предлагаю оставить этот вопрос без ответа.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что даже если здесь ошибка небесной канцелярии, то я всё равно собираюсь жить с тобой долго и счастливо, — тут Саша как-то по особенному серьёзно посмотрел Лёну в глаза. — Если, конечно, ты согласен.  
У Лёна ёкнуло в груди.  
— Это предложение? — попытался пошутить он, однако Саша без улыбки подтвердил: — Да.  
Несколько долгих секунд Лён мучительно соображал, как правильнее ответить, но в итоге эгоистично и неразумно сказал правду.  
— Я согласен, пока согласен ты.  
Такого счастливого Сашу он видел, пожалуй, только в новогоднюю ночь.  
— Вот и отлично! Ну что, пойдём в ванную?  
— Пойдём.  
И, противореча собственным словам, Лён крепко его поцеловал. Ведь по законам жанра именно так должно заканчиваться предложение долгой, счастливой и совместной жизни. Не так ли?


	13. Эпилог. Самолётик

Три месяца спустя они стояли на видовой площадке и смотрели на по-весеннему яркий, умытый ночным дождём город. Сегодня аллея за памятником дружбе народов была людной — солнечная погода и выходной день выманили на улицу даже самых отчаянных домоседов. Впрочем, Саше и Лёну не мешали ни катающиеся на велосипедах и скейтах подростки, ни мамочки с колясками, ни шумная толпа приехавшей к памятнику свадьбы. На них, к слову, тоже мало кто обращал внимание — подумаешь, стоят двое сбоку у ограждения, молчат и смотрят куда-то вдаль, неподвижные, будто сами отлиты из металла.

Треньканье сотового было едва различимо, однако Лён его услышал и нехотя полез в карман ветровки. Прочитал сообщение, хмыкнул и убрал мобильник обратно. Пальцы наткнулись на свёрнутые в несколько раз бумажки, которые напомнили, что о вчерашнем походе к врачам он так и не рассказал.  
— Что там? — полюбопытствовал Саша  
— Роялти за новый проект упала.  
— Уже? Здорово! А других вестей от Оби-Вана не приходило?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Лён, — но я их и не жду. Это тот случай, когда отсутствие новостей само по себе хорошая новость.  
— Вообще-то, он мог хотя бы «спасибо» сказать, — недовольно заметил Саша.  
— «Спасибо» не наш с ним стиль, — Лён заправил за ухо выбившуюся из косицы прядь. Подумал, что хватит шифроваться, и вытащил бумажки из кармана: — Я, кстати, забыл тебе вчера рассказать, — он протянул Саше менее измятый листок. — Вот, эскулапы обрадовали.  
Саша развернул бумагу, быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам и поднял на Лёна сияющий взгляд.  
— Вирус не определяется!  
— Как, собственно, и было обещано, — Лён очень старался скрыть значимость происходящего под нарочитой небрежностью.  
— Теперь ты будешь меньше нервничать, а мне не придётся каждый месяц сдавать анализ на ВИЧ, — продолжил Саша и порывисто протянул руку: — Поздравляю!  
— Э-э, взаимно. И очень было заметно, что я нервничаю?  
— Мне да, — Тут шум за их спинами усилился настолько, что Саша не выдержал и обернулся: — Да что там такое?.. А, фотосессия!  
— Фотосессия? — Лён последовал его примеру. — Хм, действительно.  
Оказалось, что свадьба от памятника в начале аллеи добралась до собственно видовой площадки, и теперь невысокий, но боевитый фотограф рьяно расставлял гостей для групповой фотографии. Чтобы точно не попасть под раздачу и в кадр, Саша с Лёном отошли ещё немного в сторону.  
— Не дядька, а латиноамериканский диктатор, — прокомментировал Саша замашки фотографа, с которым сейчас разговаривал одетый в классический тёмно-синий костюм жених.  
— Похоже, это у них профессиональное, — поморщился Лён. — Мою свадьбу такой же фотографировал, так я тогда ему, Пиночету недоделанному, чуть объектив о голову не разбил.  
Судя по мрачному лицу жениха, этот фотограф тоже был близок к порче аппаратуры. А тем временем к невесте — кипенно-белое платье в античном стиле, высокие перчатки на изящных руках балерины, замысловатая причёска из чёрных густых волос, словно корона на маленькой голове, — подбежала огненно-рыжая девчушка лет шести-семи. Подол её пышного платьица принцессы был весь в пыли, серебряная тиара — лихо сдвинута набекрень. Невеста всплеснула руками, принялась приводить платье и тиару в порядок, а Лён резко отвернулся. Он узнал «женщину в белом», и теперь меньше всего хотел быть узнанным сам.  
— Катя? — одними губами спросил Саша, вновь удивив Лёна своей зрительной памятью.  
— Да.  
— Разве она не замужем?  
От воспоминания о разговоре с Оби-Ваном у Лёна зачесались кулаки.  
— Нет. Давай отойдём за те ёлки.  
Саша подчинился.  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы она тебя заметила?  
— Чтобы не портить ей праздник. В идеале пусть вообще считает меня покойником — счастливее будет.  
Саша плотно сжал губы, не желая продолжать старый спор. Между тем фотограф наконец расставил всех по ранжиру и защёлкал фотоаппаратом. Из своего укрытия Лён видел Катю только как белое платье, однако всё равно смотрел, пока фотосессия не закончилась, и молодожёны с гостями не направились к парковке.  
— Пойдём и мы? — негромко предложил Саша, когда платье невесты совсем пропало из виду.  
— Пойдём, — Лён не мог, да и не очень-то хотел разбираться в мешанине обуревавших его чувств. Достаточно того, что ревности среди них точно не было.

***

Они шли, куда глаза глядят, без цели и направления, и сами не поняли, как забрели в памятный спальный район.  
— Помнишь? — Саша кивнул в сторону облезлой панельной девятиэтажки.  
— Помню, — подтвердил Лён.  
— Что там у тебя за халтура была?  
— Антенну тётке одного из таксистов настраивал. По-моему, как раз он тебя сюда в метель отвозил.  
Саша с мечтательным вздохом запрокинул голову к крыше.  
— Эх, подняться бы, посмотреть, много ли изменилось.  
— Не боишься? — беззлобно поддел его Лён.  
— Один не знаю, а с тобой точно не боюсь.  
Лён сунул руки в карманы ветровки и тоже посмотрел вверх. Под пальцы снова попались бумажные листки: один вчерашний, другой — восьмилетней давности. Символично, решил Лён и сказал вслух: — Ну, в таком случае давай попробуем подняться и посмотреть.

Подобрать код к кнопочному домофону труда не составило, а вот над замком двери технического этажа пришлось поколдовать с помощью верного швейцарского ножа. Им же Лён с трудом и мысленными матами открутил четыре гайки на металлическом щите, закрывавшем непосредственный выход на крышу. Но вот все препятствия оказались позади, и искатели приключений выбрались наружу, под синий купол безоблачного неба.

Рубероид был новым, как и прочное металлическое ограждение вдоль края крыши. Тем не менее близко к нему Саша, к объяснимой Лёновой радости, подходить не стал. Вместо этого он принялся с интересом антрополога изучать разнообразные надписи на трубах, которые оставили предыдущие посетители крыши.  
— О, смотри! Эту я помню, — Саша ткнул пальцем в крупное «Цой жив». — Её, похоже, даже подновляют периодически.  
— Цой жил, Цой жив, Цой будет жить, — Лён присел возле одной из труб и достал нужную бумажку. Насмешливо подумал, что годы идут, а его любовь к красивым жестам никуда не девается, и аккуратно разгладил лист на коленке.  
— Чем занимаешься? — с интересом склонился над ним подошедший Саша. — Погоди, это что, твоя старая справка?  
— Да, — Лён сделал последний сгиб, и, глядя снизу вверх, протянул Саше остроносый бумажный самолётик: — Хочешь запустить?  
Саша взял поделку, покрутил в руках и ответил серьёзным взглядом: — Давай вместе.

Возле края крыши Лёну было не по себе, зато Саша тут же бестрепетно поставил ногу на ограждение. Как и много лет назад, у Лёна от такого легкомыслия оборвалось сердце.  
— Суицидничек, — буркнул он и осторожно, но крепко обхватил Сашу за талию. — Я с тобой окончательно поседею.  
— Но согласись, классно же, — мечтательно улыбнулся Саша. — Будто паришь над городом.  
Лён ничего не ответил. Ему очень живо вспомнились дождливый ноябрьский день и худой мальчишка в вытертой по швам кожанке, по-хозяйски обозревающий спальный район с высоты птичьего полёта. Правда, очень скоро его горделиво расправленные плечи поникли, мальчишка зло оттолкнулся от ограждения, и ржавые прутья не выдержали. Если бы Лён тогда опоздал...  
— Я вот думаю: что было бы, если бы ты тогда опоздал? — в унисон произнёс Саша.  
— Ничего хорошего, — Лёну нестерпимо захотелось сгрести его в охапку и утащить вниз, на надёжную землю. Идея со справкой уже не казалась особенно светлой. — Запускай эту штуку, и пошли отсюда.  
Саша успокаивающе положил ладонь поверх обнимающих его рук. Потом широко размахнулся, и самолётик отправился в свой первый и единственный полёт. Саша и Лён затаив дыхание смотрели, как он, попав в восходящий воздушный поток, взмыл высоко в небо, потом по широкой параболе пошёл на снижение и наконец пропал из виду за ветвями могучих тополей.  
— Вот и всё, — подвёл итог Саша. — Нет больше твоей справки.  
— Туда ей и дорога, — Что-что, а печалиться по этому поводу Лён не собирался.  
— Зачем ты её носил?  
— Чёрт его знает. По привычке, наверное. Слушай, давай уже уйдём от края, а?  
— Ладно, — Саша с сожалением убрал ногу с ограждения.

Возле трубы с криво нарисованным сердцем Саша неуверенно начал: — Послушай, насчёт Кати...  
— Нет больше Кати, — с ненужной резкостью прервал его Лён и не без удивления понял, что говорит правду. — Есть ты и есть я, так что предлагаю закрыть тему раз и навсегда.  
— Принято, — кивнул Саша и непонятно отчего смутился: — Вообще, это хорошо, потому что я тут... У меня тут... Короче, вот, — он протянул Лёну раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежало что-то мелкое и блестящее. — Надеюсь, угадал с размером.  
Лён глазам не поверил: — Кольцо? Мне?  
— Ага, — Саша уже был красным, как варёный рак, однако рука его не дрожала. — Это четвёртая попытка.  
— Попытка? — Лён взял сплетённое из медной проволоки колечко. — То есть ты сам его сделал?  
— Да. Примеришь?  
В носу у Лёна совсем не по-мужски защипало, и он поторопился надеть кольцо. Которое, естественно, как влитое село на безымянный палец правой руки.  
— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спросил Саша. — Удобно?  
— Вполне, — Со зрением тоже творилась какая-то ерунда. — У тебя хороший глазомер.  
— Здорово! — обрадовался Саша. — Я, честно говоря, боялся... Эй, с тобой всё в порядке?  
— В полном, — севшим голосом ответил Лён и, поняв, что он — взрослый, циничный, столько всякой дряни переживший мужик — ни черта не справляется, закрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Эй.  
Он почувствовал, как Саша подошёл совсем-совсем близко.  
— Эй, всё хорошо.  
Лён отрывисто кивнул, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. То, что он сейчас испытывал, было так огромно и так прекрасно, что для него просто не существовало слов. Однако к Сашиной фразе просто необходимо было добавить самое главное, и Лён заставил себя убрать руку от лица.  
— В-всё хор-рошо. У нас.


End file.
